My Own Darkest Villain
by What subtext
Summary: Starts off from Time Will Tell episode timeline and then goes off on its own path, H.G has designs on a closeted Myka.
1. Chapter 1

My own darkest villain.

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

STORY: STARTS FROM TIME WILL TELL THEN GOES OFF ON ITS OWN PATH,

Chapter replaced as there were many errors in original. Thanks given to Aynot for proofing.

INTRO

Myka looked out from her London hotel window; it was a city that always fascinated her. Thousands of images could be conjured up from countless novels she had read at her parent's bookstore. Mostly dark gothic images with fog stricken streets. A faceless villain would be stalking the sweet gentile ladies of the time. The villain always escaped from the scene of the crime in a horse and buggy, bouncing along the cobbled streets, A noble detective would be hot on his trail. This was not the image that lay before Myka now. She looked out of the window at glass and chrome buildings with neon signs selling all the usual suspects. It was only the regular passing of the iconic red bus or black cab that separated this place from Denver, or any other U.S. city. There was no substance in the world everything looked the same. At times she wondered if the planet had run out of ideas. Nothing was original, nothing came from the heart. Her time at the warehouse had brought this home to her more so, aisle upon aisle of wonderful invention by true geniuses who were long gone yet had left their mark. She sighed to herself, she never let it show but she was a hopeless romantic, at least in theory if not in practice. Her relationship experience was limited to say the least.

Myka's deep thinking was interrupted by the ever so clumsy Pete falling into her room, he had ventured out into a rainy London centre to grab them some pizza, He attempted to hold onto said pizza and open her door with one barely free hand at the same time.

"Crap", he stammered.

"It's fine."

Myka lied as several pieces of pepperoni lay scattered across the hotels carpet

Both agents sat on the couch together watching TV, sharing the one pizza that had survived Pete's entrance. Pete constantly flicked between various British TV shows finally settling on a police drama. Pete was well... Pete, he sat so close to Myka he was almost on her knee. There was nothing in it; to an onlooker they probably looked like two siblings who had snuck downstairs to watch TV when their parents were sound asleep in bed.

"How can you watch a police drama when we're agents."? I bet chefs don't watch cooking programs"

"Sure they do"...if you don't like it change it.

"No I'm gonna hit the sack we have an early start tomorrow"...feel free to destroy the rest of my hotel room while your here".

Pete stuck out a sauce stained tongue whilst waving the last piece of pizza at a retreating Myka. Tomorrow was a big day Pete thought, they were off to the home of H.G. Wells. The home was now a museum where slack jawed giddy fans could get their greasy mitts on anything that the great H.G. had touched sat or spat on, Pete considered himself one of these fans.

Next Day

An early start indeed, not made easier by the stony faced manageress of the H.G. tour experience. She had looked them up and down on entry to the late Mr. Wells home. Myka wasn't even sure what they were looking for.? Pete on the other hand was convinced that Wells himself was at the house in the flesh. After what can only be described as a mortifying case of mistaken identity on Pete's part, Myka had no choice but to order all visitors to leave and contacted Artie. The revelation from Artie that H.G Wells was in fact a woman stunned her so much that she didn't hear one of the visitors returning.

Myka ran into the room she had last left Pete in, she was bursting at the seams to tell him of her shocking discovery only to find Pete had made a shocking discovery of his own.

"Pete, H.G. Wells is really a "..."

"A woman", a hot woman with a gun."

"Yea ...Artie left out the gun part."

Myka looked on in continued shock, as Pete was held hostage, wasn't too difficult to speculate on how this woman had managed to get so close to Pete and get him into this current tight fix. She was very beautiful and never took her eyes off Myka. As H.G. spoke demanding to know why they were ransacking her home Myka was taken immediately back to the images of the gothic London in those novels from her father's bookstore, this Myka thought was not the noble hero of those novels glaring back at her. Myka wasn't convinced it was the faceless villain either?

H.G. Wells or Helena as she preferred kept a tight hold of the man who had blindly let her back into her own home. She was not surprised to see that the men of this world had not changed, a hundred years still so full of their own desires that they could be so easily manipulated and tricked into a life threatening position. The women of today's world had changed it would seem. Helena couldn't help but smile back at this tall elegant woman in front of her, with the curly reddish brown hair, lending a look of the Irish about her Helena thought, they were never women to tangle with even in her day. The male dressing style cut to show the toned curve of her body and stunning flat tummy, the gun and badge proudly displayed on her belt with a heavy buckle drawing attention to her crotch. At least some thing's had improved,

Helena had begun to distract herself from the task at hand. A strange noise came from the pocket of her hostage and she lost her hold off him, his describing of her as a "sweet old Victorian lady" had earned him a square punch to the face but his dominating female partner had a gun pointed at her now. Helena found her declaration at having no problem shooting her intriguing and this earned Myka a temptresses smile in return. Myka was for a moment entranced and then shook it off to restrain their suspect.

The interrogation had not gone to plan, far from it, Pete and Myka found themselves magnetised to the ceiling staring down at Helena, Myka had been out smarted and did not like it one bit. As Helena left them to their ceiling prison she starred back up at them, Myka could only stare back. Helena looked at her for just a little bit too long as if trying to read her, scary thing was Myka did nothing to throw up a defense or at least look away. This was the last thought she savoured before coming to a heavy thud onto the floor below, Pete had freed them.

Meanwhile H.G and her collaborator James Macpherson had gained access to the Escher vault removing items to assist their future wayward plans; Artie and Claudia are on an intercept course.

The H.G/Macpherson situation had accelerated and Myka was now stood watching Artie cradle his old friend turn foe James die in his arms, H.G. had seen to that. Myka moved Claudia out of harm's way and began to assist a sullen Artie. H.G Wells...Helena would re-surface again of that she was sure.

Artie had remained sullen for a couple of weeks. With Pete banned from assignment she was on something of a babysitting mission with Claudia; well perhaps not babysit but mentor. This was Claudia's first assignment. A college wrestling team was on a run of unbelievable wins and Artie smelt an artefact's involvement. Myka and Claudia were on the scent themselves, they were about to collect the prize when they discovered someone had beaten then to it.

"Turn around with your hands on your head"

This was all Helena could do as she immediately recognized the voice and knew Agent Bering would not be unarmed or very mild mannered. As Helena made eye contact she saw pure fury in Mykas eyes and she loved every inch of it. A strong crushing hand to the throat was not her idea of first contact though. On the advice of her younger companion Myka released her choke hold and Helena could breath; she instantly missed the close proximity of Agent Bering and planned on re-enforcing it straight away. Helena dangled the item she knew full well not to be the artefact in front of Claudia who greedily gathered it up and without a moment's hesitation. Helena closed the gap between herself and Myka.

"If you didn't believe me just a little...you would have shot me by now" she purred

Inches apart Helena looked into Myka's eyes, to her lips and her breasts it was only for a second but it was enough to turn the heat up in the room by many degrees. This display was not lost on Claudia who was surprised to see Myka move closer not further back from Helena. Myka was stunned herself previously having her hand round Helena's throat had allowed her to feel her heat and rapid pulse. Anger and mistrust and filled her mind then but the sensation and touch had not been lost on Myka, having Helena so close and so obviously tempting her again had caused a further response that she had never in her life felt before. As Helena stood so close smiling and purring at her all the blood from her head, hands and chest rushed to her crotch. She felt the walls of her vagina strain and clench and her clit double in size, she was thankful for being female and momentarily wondered how men controlled this sudden reaction, their arousal being somewhat more apparent, Myka concluded that this woman in front of her for want of a better expression had made her hard, and she knew it.


	2. Reflections

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

Chapter replaced as there were many errors in original. Thanks given to Aynot for proofing.

(Like the show itself some of the books mentioned in this story have their publishing dates changed.)

Reflections.

_"If you didn't believe me just a little...you would have shot me by now" she purred_

Claudia looked on in amazement. She really should do something to assist her stalling mentor but what? Myka had spent the last few days disparaging Pete for allowing H.G. to take him hostage and jeopardizing them both. They had squabbled in true Pete and Myka style one desperately trying to talk over the other, Pete had blamed his momentary failings firmly on his private parts aka "Little Pete" this statement earned him the classic rolling of the eyes from Myka and a shriek of laughter and offer of a high five from Claudia. Pete was hilarious to her she totally got guys sense of humour her brother was a genius but still could be a total dumbass at times. Currently in front of her H.G had the metaphoric version of "Little Myka" in her hands and Myka made no attempt to withdraw. Perhaps Claudia could jump up and down or clap repeatedly, sing off key, anything to snap Myka out of her brief loss of facilities. She suspected that only H.G. could decide when Myka would return to the rest of the world.

All three women were snapped back into real time when the hallway door swung open. The wrestling coach Myka had interrogated earlier had returned and he had made his opinion on Myka's presence clear, he would not take kindly to her being in his domain, HG thought fast and moved away to intercept the coach, him having not met her yet. Then and only then did this action give Myka back to the world... for now.

Myka could not grab her quick enough and had to result to a muffled verbal attempt at getting her back, this failed and Helena was out of sight. Myka wondered where she had been for the last few minutes and where for that matter was Claudia?

Claudia looked Myka in the eyes, they were unfocused and feral she looked flushed and dishevelled. The shining example of the articulate professional adult Claudia so wanted to mirror was completely a.w.o.l.

Helena was now confronting the coach and was charming him into utter distraction to allow them their escape route.

"She's good.", Claudia conceded.

"Yea in like a really obvious way" Myka sounded like a sore loser.

"It worked on Pete in London" Claudia stood by her opinion of H.G.

"Well that's not scaling Mount Everest is it?"

"Dude what s your excuse".., pupils dilate much?"

Claudia very quickly came to a screeching halt with her quizzing of Mykas response to H.G's seduction. She decided evasive manoeuvres were needed based on the way Myka looked back at her.

"What are you talking about Claudia?"

Claudia felt like she was looking out at an oceans expanse of denial, there was no coyness or a Pete style juvenile joke just absolute non admittance. Claudia quickly became aware that Agent Bering was now back in the driving seat and "Little Myka" was confined in heavy restraints to the back seat. Claudia hadn't the guts or even the words to challenge this version of Myka. They made their escape.

H.G. returned to her temporary base on the college campus it was a small unoccupied dorm room overlooking most of the student activity below. She entered an unbearably small washroom and rolled up her sleeves she did this slowly careful not to cause too much creasing of the garment, many of her spoon fed Victorian ideals still raged strongly within her. She began to wash her hands in the small impractical sink in front of her. Helena washed her hands often, always had and it wasn't so much to do with cleanliness. She smiled at herself inwardly thinking that Freud would have had a field day with this repeated action, she was perfectly aware why she did this o.c.d style ritual herself... guilt,. Still with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows she exhaled long and hard blowing errant wild dark hairs into her even darker eyes. She leaned far forward the poorly manufactured sink creaking under the added weight. She glared back at her own image reflected in the dirty mirror. Her brother Charles had been a pleasant looking jolly man with fair hair and blue eyes. In earlier life he was described by family friends as a "wholesome angelic looking child" a mere child herself Helena remembered thinking, What does that make me?, It was a popular talking point among her parents and associated friends that only Helena sported the jet black mane and almost totally black eyes, her skin had always been clear of imperfection like porcelain and remained pale regardless of exposure to the sun. No other family members bore this trait.

The Victorians were developing a love affair with a new genre of writing one she had tapped into herself. Gone was the love of the painfully bland Austin style novels, horror murder and fantasy were singing their own song. Carroll, Stoker, and of course hers and Charles creations were all very popular. Stokers Dracula was for many evenings a talking point around the table in people's homes or the various public houses. People believed that a fictitious creature such as a vampire could exist especially with the very real events The Ripper had been responsible for. Helena was well into her early 20's when stokers shocking dark tale was published. Family and friends still clung to this dated discussion of her not resembling her own bloodline and began to take great pleasure in mocking and teasing her that perhaps she was sired by the dark Romanian prince herself.

Her mother never tired of her dinner table one liners such as" I told that Dracula he was biting off more than he could chew at our first courting." All dinner guest would burst into applause. Helena and Charles had been subjected to this joke many times previously.

Helena took the constant ribbing in her stride. She and Charles had both read the novel and had totally different reviews to submit to each other by the end. Charles viewed the leading character, Dracula, as dangerous and self obsessed a megalomaniac and cold blooded killer, a true villain that should be stopped at all cost. Charles likened vampirism to various diseases that spread like wild fire, surrounding him and his sister in the impoverished areas of the powerful seat of Victorian London.

Helena though read between the lines of this novel the subtext that only a keen eye could see. Vampirism to her was akin to homosexuality and she questioned Stokers own inspiration for the novel. People were intrigued by the idea of vampires but feared becoming one themselves. Vampires could appear to look just like you whilst hiding their true nature. All it would take to become infected and turned yourself would be a kiss, a bite, some sort of embrace. They could control your mind and make you do unspeakable acts that no man of god would consider if left untouched by these heathens. Sex was splashed over ever page, the idea of swapping bodily fluids and being completely over come, giving in to another's desire to feed from you and becoming part of them was like the bringing of someone to orgasm for Helena. This was the finest method of control she could think of. Helena had no deluded fantasies herself of vampires existing nor did she desire to become one herself. She was also careful not to reveal too much of herself when sharing her reviews with Charles though she suspected that he knew of her affection for members of her own sex. He was a modern thinker she missed his opinions greatly now.

Helena had seduced many of the upper class Victorian ladies she was forced to endure throughout her young life in Victorian London. It was all too easy though, in her day women were held to a different standard to men if you wished to better yourself it was to be attained through the right marriage. This left many of her peers belonging to fat middle aged Walruses who had neither the stamina nor understanding to please a woman. In fact most men of her time refused to believe in the female orgasm. In her day women and men were socially separated, men in their smoking rooms and women in their craft room. The thought of sewing an image of Queen Victoria into a table cloth had Helena looking for the nearest and highest beam from which to hang herself from. She had systematically seduced every women that had ever attempted to practice the art of crafts in that room,

Still looking in the dirty mirror she smiled wildly at the memory. She had made those women feel things they never had before and they worshipped her for it. Her smile quickly was lost as she thought of her darker side. She was excellent at trickery and manipulation and had strong views on what was right for the world she lived in and was single minded in her choices. She considered herself an attractive woman she had been praised for her beauty on many occasions. She could be magnificent she thought at anything she attempted, she was capable of love she knew this and had felt it but quite often it got in the way of her own intentions. She had always been far to self aware even as a child and she had never met a soul she considered to be her equal, someone worthy of the title partner, She believed herself to be able to play the part of the hero or villain with equal passion. Helena was snapped out of herself indulgent musings by a wave of screams and faint sirens in the distance, the coach she encountered earlier in the campus hallway lay dead in the street below.

Myka and Claudia arrived at the scene of the apparent car accident that had taken the life of the wrestling coach. Her detective mind went into overdrive she was aware that Helena had possibly been the last person to see him alive. A fair distance away slotted within the ghouls eager to see a dead body being removed from the scene stood Helena. She had spotted Myka but wished to remain out of sight for fear of yet another choke hold or being taken in for questioning. Helena knew that physically Myka was much stronger than she. The women of today's world were privy to personal trainers, martial arts and gym memberships. She was far from a lazy woman herself but the most intense workout she had practiced in her day was a long stroll up the banks of the river Thames in her London. She had noticed the hard muscle in Myka's upper and forearm when fending off the choke hold.

She wished to run her hands all over Myka. The notion that she could gather her up and not struggle to support Helena's weight made way for wild fantasies of wrapping her legs around Myka and riding rhythmically on a well positioned hand. This weakness for Myka made her want to for now stay out of sight, she must have her wits about her at the scene of a crime she knew herself to be the main suspect.

"This was no accident" Claudia declared.

"That means someone else knows about the artifact?"

At that moment Myka was drawn towards a section of crowd in the distance and spotted Helena, Claudia initially went to head over with Myka but was ordered to stay put. Basically Myka wanted to quiz Helena alone, Claudia thought this to be an unwise decision she firmly believed as tough and confident as Myka was she was no match for the older and wiser H.G Wells. Claudia feared that Myka would end up in exactly the same vulnerable situation she had earlier which saw H.G firmly controlling Myka. Even with Myka's total denial Claudia was smart and believed the control she had seen with her own eyes had stemmed from a fantastic display of seduction, deeply rooted in the promise of sex, good sex at that.

Helena realizing she had been discovered cursed her own powers of enthrallment that had given up her position to a susceptible Agent Bering. She did consider every version of Myka to be susceptible to her control even the serious mind on the mission agent version. Helena attempted to break into a run that compared with Myka's athletic stride looked more like a dainty trot. She gave up on her meek attempt to flee and would face Myka and the laborious questions to follow.

"Hey!" Shouted Myka.

"Our lead suspect gets killed and look who shows up."

"Oh do stop it", Helena spoke to Myka as an adult to a bothersome child.

They were now walking shoulder to shoulder and Helena wished to cut Myka off before she threw more allegations at her.

"What possible motive could I have for killing those boys and their coach?"

Myka considered this herself but did not trust this woman. Why had the regents bronzed her? The knowledge that you were still conscious when bronzed filled Myka with dread this was a terrible punishment for even the most dangerous evil criminal. Myka feared who this woman was?

"Why were you Bronzed?"

Helena avoided the questioning like the worlds dodgiest politician up for re election by attempting to play the it sucks to be a woman in a man's world card, Myka had no time for the "let's stick together sisters" game. Myka removed her sunglasses so she could look into Helena's eyes, this was her first mistake.

"What! Did you steal from the Escher vault?

Helena had run out of patience and was growing weary of the conversation. The look of you will tell me now miss in Myka's eyes brought a teasing smile to her face; Myka was well out her depth. Helena thought it admirable for her to think she was in control of whatever was bubbling between them. Helena cocked her head to one side a delicate smile still teasing Myka.

"I took back what was mine," "I always take what is mine", she said softly.

Myka's throat became dry and the blood in her head and upper body as before made its quick decent down toward her crotch. Her legs became uneasy about supporting her. The earlier sensation of hardness begged to be released from her pants. Her vagina again tightened and an image flashed in her mind of her grabbing Helena and forcing herself into her. With her fists clenched as if to discourage her fingers from attempting such an intrusion Myka looked down at her crotch lamenting its betrayal. She adjusted the buckle on her belt and looked anywhere but at Helena, she regretted leaving Claudia behind.

Helena's eyes dropped to Myka's ministrations with her buckle and wished her own hand could follow. Myka was closeted but she fully believed that she would make a worthy lover the more time spent in her presence the less her own control waned. She did enjoy sex so but now was far too soon for such a bold move. She was well seasoned in the art of love making and knew Myka was not fully cooked yet and would do well to stew for longer. In her later years Helena has become much more selective on whom she granted access to her body. She rarely made good on her flirtations, they were a means to an end. This was not the case where Myka was concerned.

Helena again decided when to break the bond building between them by confessing she had taken an item that resembled a locket from the Escher vault, that it only had power over her. Myka rudely snatched it from her hands; Myka did not expect to find the face of child within.

"It's my daughter, my Christina."

Helena's one relationship with a man had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy at an early age. Her brother Charles was the only family member who knew of this. She loved her daughter deeply she finally shared in her bloodline somebody who exhibited her dark eyes making Helena feel more human herself and less vampiric.

"You see Agent Bering everything that ever mattered to me in this world has gone except the Warehouse, Everything I'm doing is to prove I am still a good agent. I wish to return to your Warehouse.

Myka was about to respond when from nowhere a vehicle came speeding toward them, how they would escape its path she did not know?


	3. Bottled up

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

STORY: FROM TIME WILL TELL THEN GOES OFF ON ITS OWN PATH,

Chapter replaced as there were many errors in original. Thanks given to Aynot for proofing.

BOTTLED UP

Myka instinctively took a protective stance in front of Helena, one steady finger slipped across the trigger of her gun. She fired several deafening rounds at the oncoming car. As chivalrous as this performance was Helena was no damsel in distress. She removed a sturdy looking tool from her jacket took aim firing heroically at the walkway above. Choosing to play the part of the hero not the villain came easier than Helena thought. She held onto Myka taking her up out of harm's way.

Helena marveled at her own genius. The grappling hook that had saved both their lives was her own invention. She beamed proudly and looked to Myka for a response or perhaps even gratitude. Helena had always been good in a crisis and had just propelled herself and Myka high in the air. This avoiding the pending doom of the vehicle hurtling toward them, a beastly looking machine Helena thought.

"I do miss the horse and buggy days. Progress in many ways is over rated." said Helena.

Myka looked baffled and was clearly playing catch up. She refused to give Helena the admiration she unashamedly sought. She ridiculed the device for being old fashioned while secretly finding extra reasons to drop to her knees and worship this woman. Helena thought Myka's pride hurt, she saw it her role to save the day. Helena could not fathom why Myka was so closeted. It was transparent what Myka could offer a woman. Myka had obviously climbed to the top of a very male dominated ladder. Helena imaged her standing on their heads and private parts as she ascended. She had actuated her potential as a member of the Secret Service yet failed to do this with her own sexuality. Myka's sexual orientation lay hogtied and gagged screaming to be released. The buttons were there awaiting Helena's touch.

Myka was a pretty girl with many feminine traits but had a boyish quality also. Women of this ilk in her day were coined Toms. Helena chose to appease Myka's needs by dropping the valiant hero stance for the provocative damsel Myka had so wished to save. Helena's eyes roamed over Myka. She mentally undid the buttons on her shirt starting from the bottom only reaching as far as the underside of her breasts. She envisioned separating the shirt like curtains believing she would find highly toned abdominal muscle within its tight confines. She would drag her nails across that skin and play the wanton damsel for a second time if only to please Myka's ego.

Myka followed Helena's dreamy gaze and took some confidence from the fact that she was being checked out. She snapped Helena out of her gaze promptly.

"I suppose it would be faster if we teamed up to find the artifact." Myka confessed.

"And you could keep an eye on me." Helena purred.

Helena's eyes remained transfixed on Myka's mid drift and the coaxing belt buckle that sat expectantly above her crotch.

"The thought had crossed my mind"

This first time flirtation from Myka snapped Helena back into focus and provoked an involuntary rising of her right eyebrow. She had been caught out coveting Myka's athletic form and this had nudged Myka into a brief innuendo. It was a show of youthful arrogance Myka would pay for later.

Myka couldn't believe how coy she had just sounded. She was enjoying the banter with H.G. and had even allowed her eyes to sweep over her, settling on her round heavy breast. The light blue antique shirt dressed them well.

"You coming?" Myka walked away.

Both women soon located Claudia who had news on a bottling factory that may well be a lead.

Claudia peered at H.G with suspicion. Myka seemed to be exhibiting a heated glow. Claudia worried that any further interaction with H.G may very well affect Myka's future judgment. With H.G out of ear shot they loaded Myka's car for the road trip. Myka spoke first.

"So you understand that H.G is assisting us temporally?"

"You're the boss."

"You did state earlier she was good."

"And I totally stand by that statement like you wouldn't believe." Rolling her eyes Claudia replied.

"You don't want her with us?" Myka asked.

"It's cool."

"I'm sorry Claudia. I know you wanted this case cracked by us but we need her."

"Ok ok, you can make it up to me though"

"How's that then?"

"Ask her to do a voice greeting for me on my cell."

Myka laughed out loud not expecting this request. They closed the trunk and set off.

The drive to the bottling plant was relatively quiet save for the tinny echo of Claudia's headphones. Helena remained unimpressed with Myka's modern day transportation; it was nothing in comparison to the oaky smelling carriages of days gone by. The scenery had much more of an impact on her senses. Helena eyed Myka in the driving seat and thought her posture boneless. One hand curled around the steering wheel the other arm dangled out of her window. Mykas sunglasses reflected all the green trees they sped pass, Helena's mind began to drift off.

The foliage on this particular part of the journey reminded Helena of her England and without realizing she began to hum a little ditty popular in her youth. This was also something that had kept her half sane whilst encased in bronze.

Mykas ear picked up on the sweet scale immediately. She thought it in tune and alluring. The notes were angelic and somewhat ethereal. Myka looked to her hand gripping the wheel and felt it go slightly numb as her blood made that descent again to her nether regions. Her concentration left the road ahead. Her imagination flashed with an image of a naked Helena under her, legs wrapped firmly around her hips like a praying mantis. Helena's mouth pressed to her ear moaning consistently into its drum. Mykas face would be hidden in the crook of Helena neck as she worked inside her. Helena's pleasure would sound not unlike the singing. Myka heard lyrics like.

"Myka please, oh god, Myka."

The erotic voice suddenly changed to a more panicked one.

"MYKA! MYKA!"

From the back seat Claudia punched Myka in her upper arm as she bellowed her name. Myka came fully round from her daydream just in time to swerve violently from the path of an oncoming SUV. The driver made his fright known with an emphatic blast of his horn.

"Jesus dude! You want me to drive?"

"You don't have a full license, so back off!"

"Do you? Dude what the fuck was that?"

Helena still clung to the small hand grip above her head, her heart racing. She hated these god forsaken motorized vehicles, twice now they had attempted to end her life. Myka was deeply embarrassed and was becoming angrier with every passing second. Claudia continued her terror based condemnations of Mykas driving ability. Helena thought it time Claudia really did back off. Helena's mood lightened when Myka began the belt buckle ministrations. Her cheeks were flushed the tell tale clearing of a dry throat insinuated that "Little Myka" had made an unexpected appearance. She laughed out loud wickedly. The maniacal laughter erupted from her and she could not stop it. She wondered where "Little Myka" had taken Agent Bering off to and was envious she could not follow. Her amusement stopped on seeing Claudia's expression in the vanity mirror. Claudia herself realized what had distracted Myka so. The young apprentice worried for her friend as the Agent version of Myka was struggling more and more to remain in control. How would she save Myka from the obvious manipulations of H.G.?

Helena turned in her seat to face a scowling Claudia.

"It's most gallant of you, wishing to save Agent Bering from herself"

Claudia froze.

Myka turned her head to look at Helena and wondered where this comment was going?

Claudia couldn't find her speech, she was freaking out. Had H.G read her thoughts?

"I just erm... I was only..." Claudia faltered.

"I meant your offer to drive this infernal contraption my dear."

Helena half smiled back at Claudia. The smile faded but she held Claudia's paralyzed gaze. She quirked a finely shaped eyebrow and began to giggle at Myka's expense. Claudia thought this a warning shot across her bow and it had stifled her resolve. H.G was a very powerful woman.

Myka was furious and it burned its mark into her face. Her apprentice had spoken down to her and questioned her abilities. The mocking laughter emanating from the cause of her massive distraction was the final straw. Myka slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a harsh stop in a lay by. Myka threw open the door and pulled her gun from its holster. She stomped around to H.G's passenger door. Claudia wrestled with her seatbelt attempting to free herself so she could stop Myka from acting out whatever rash action she had in mind. The seatbelt jammed this was made worse by Claudia thrashing herself back and forth in blind panic.

Myka nearly took the passenger door off at its hinges, her gun pointed at Helena.

"Get out of the car."

"Agent Bering it seems you and I are destined to meet at gun point"

"Get out or I will drag you out."

Claudia found her release and leapt out from the car. She ran around the front and slid over the hood to challenge Myka.

"Myka what's with you, just chill, we are all fine, it was just a near miss."

"I don't have near misses Claudia!"

Myka snarled at H.G. who reluctantly stepped out of the car showing her hands in compliance. What choice did she have?

"Put both your hands on the hood. Do not turn around."

Claudia looked to H.G who did as instructed, her face stern and tight lipped. Her hair fell forwards around her face as she leant over the hood, it felt very warm and smelt of motor oil.

"Check her Claudia."

"Check her for what? Myka I don't get this"

"You're checking for an artifact"

"What artifact? I thought we were heading to the bottling plant for that?"

"Not that artefact. I don't act this way Claude she must have something on her that's having an effect on me?"

At that Myka lunged towards her tormentor. H.G still faced downwards whilst listening to Myka's ramblings. Mounting her forcefully from behind Myka gripped the back of Helena's shirt and growled into her ear.

"What are you doing to me?"

At that Helena pushed Myka off her. She spun round on her heels so fast her long hair whisked from one side of her head to the other. Her voice cracked with anger.

"You are the most ridiculous woman! You know, I find myself dumfounded that I should awake from 100 years of isolation and solitude only to find myself face to face with the most closeted, social moron. You are overly moral and that's bloody well saying something coming from a Victorian. Showing your ankle in my day was taken as promiscuous but you are unreal. Dear god you are totally insufferable."

As the rant paused Myka lowered her gun, Claudia looked on embarrassed for Myka. H.G. was not wrong. Claudia found herself unexpectedly sat in Helena's camp.

Helena turned away from Claudia this time lowering her voice as she addressed Myka.

"I have no powers over you that aren't natural, I have no mystical magic tricks to snare you with, I'm just a woman Agent Bering and I think you're rather fond of those."

Myka remained stoic.

"Have you even allowed yourself to touch a woman or had their hands on you I wonder?"

"No never." Myka confessed."

Claudia strained her ears trying to listen in on the interaction between the two women. Helena had brought her voice down to a whisper only for Myka's ear.

"My goodness that's novel, a virgin in today's world."

Myka secured her gun and walked back over to the car. The driver's door clicked open and she started the engine up not responding to Helena at all. Claudia followed and returned to the back seat. She was surprised by the adjacent passenger door opening as H.G climbed in next to her. H.G. turned to Claudia.

"Now Miss Donavan I believe you have requested my assistance concerning your mobile telephone. I'm afraid you will have to educate me on what a voice greeting is?

They drove on towards the bottling plant. Myka remained stoic from the front seat still sulking. She believed she deserved the shunning from her passengers. Her reaction to H.G. was a little overboard but she did not trust her fully, even as the attraction became less easy to deny.

Claudia bounced up and down like a child suffering from ADHD. She listened back to her new voice greeting, courtesy of the lavish tones of H.G.

"Hello you have reached Claudia Donovan's number, she is currently otherwise engaged and will return your call when the mood takes her. Tat ta". Beep...

Pete will be so very jealous. Claudia momentarily glimpsed both Myka and Pete's attraction to H.G. Her good looks were not hard to admire even for the most heterosexual of girls but there was more to it than that. Claudia slapped herself Looney tunes style and quickly took her seat back on the straight bus.

They had arrived at the bottling plant.

Once inside Myka felt her spider sense tingling. She was certain they would find the artefact, but where? A nervous scientist was trying to evade Myka and H.G's questioning when his employer arrived to save him. He was a short smarmy looking man who had too much money and not enough time for Mykas intrusion.

"Hello ladies I'm Jeff Russell. I'm the founder and CEO of Boiling Point, and you are Miss?"

"I'm Agent! Bering, Secret Service."

He turned to Helena.

"Who are you?"

Myka stepped in.

"This is Agent Wells she works under me, does whatever I say"

Myka felt the colour of red run to her face; she cringed inwardly at her Freudian slip. When had she dipped back into the fantasy from the car? H.G. looked up to the ceiling focusing on the factories pipes. She needed a distraction from bursting into fits of laughter. Myka was not in her bad books. She did not require an apology regarding her earlier excessive use of force. Helena had said her piece and stood by it.

"Under you indeed." she thought.

She could at any opportunity roast Myka and serve her up for dinner but still felt the move premature. She would allow the tension to marinate for longer.

Mr. Russell offered a tour, he defended his company and Myka started to think he was genuine. Then Helena spotted the prize.

"Myka, do you know of Godfred's Spoon"?

Helena picked up an ancient looking spoon and enjoyed educating Myka on its properties. They had found the artefact, the ladle had been used to take samples of the drink the team had been using...bingo!

Claudia scaled the steps up to Myka and H.G. she had discovered a buyer in the works for Mr. Russell's firm, Myka saw motive. Mr. Russell looked shocked. Just as he began to protest his innocence the scientist from earlier snatched the ladle from Helena's grasp. A struggle ensued and before anyone could prevent it Claudia was pushed and fell into a fresh batch of drink the artefact had infected.

Myka ran to aid Claudia missing out stairs as she flew. Helena thought this the most maternal reaction she had ever seen and had a heartbreaking memory of her own child that was lost to her. Claudia climbed out of the vat but it was obvious the effects of the drink were taking its toll; she would die shortly if left unaided.

Helena thought fast, her ability to react well in a crisis proving true again. She believed she could create an antidote but would need the assistance of the scientist. At that moment he broke free of her grasp. He didn't get too far; Myka floored him with a closeline any WWF wrestler would have been proud of. Helena came to assist and dragged the scientist up by his throat like a ragdoll. Myka was stunned by the display of physical prowess and wondered why Helena had not fought back in their own previous dallies. The fear factor of who this woman was turned up several notches as she realized Helena could probably take her, or at least leave some nasty bruises.

Claudia laid in a bed of ice her temperature rising dangerously. H.G approached praying the antidote she had cooked up would save the girls life. Several small droplets were administered down Claudia's throat and H.G. stepped back towards a very concerned Myka.

"I know one mission won't change your, I don't expect miracles just keep an open mind"

Both women stared mindlessly at each other and in that moment Myka knew she wanted Helena. For a second she thought they might kiss. Her calm demeanour made Helena increasingly more attractive to Myka.

The romantic trance was broken by the coughing and spluttering of a fully cured Claudia. H.G smiled and disappeared into the background leaving Myka to play mother hen. Helena liked this version of Myka it was softer and emotion ran from her with ease.

Myka sat Claudia up and comforted her, she suggested she thank H.G. but she had gone. Myka was thankful for her saving Claudia's life and was deflated when she was no longer around.

Sat on the work surface lay Helena's grappling hook with a note attached.

"You can owe me."

Myka felt she would see Helena again.

Next chapter: For Old Times' Sake. (Myka's room)


	4. For old time's sake

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

STORY: FROM TIME WILL TELL THEN GOES OFF ON ITS OWN PATH,

* * *

**For old times' sake**

Helena had moved on to more affluent surroundings. She had gone from a damp mould infested dorm room to a plush D.C. hotel. The room was large and opulent and much more pleasing to her Victorian sensibilities. James Macpherson had ensured she had sufficient funds to support her in the world he had released her into. Money had no real importance to Helena but she was glad of her current abode.

The room was silent except for the sound of traffic below serving as background music. From the corridor the occasional porter's trolley added to the soundtrack. The room was littered with bright burning candles, shadows danced across the walls. Helena had bought the candles herself that day.

She loathed clinical modern day lighting; it gave her a headache and made her feel on edge. She sat perched on the edge of an oversized leather chair; a small bowl lay at her ankles. She dipped her hands in and out of the bowl and used a sharp wooden splint to remove the day's grit from beneath her nails. How much time had passed she did not know. She dried her hands and held them up for inspection. The skin had become ultra soft and wrinkled all over. Helena thought the hand washing must have lasted for at least an hour judging by her fingertips. Her hands currently looked like they actually belonged to a woman who was born in 1866. The wrinkles would go and her skin would return to its normal state. She wondered if she could see her mind as a physical body part, would it also look its true age. Her Bronzing had preserved her body in its 33 year old state but her mind had remained active, therefore aged over 100 years.

Helena watched one particular shadow on the wall. There was nothing in the room that could possibly be casting it. She heard a voice whisper her name as the shadow moved of its own accord. It left the wall and leaked onto the floor spilling outward toward her chair. It stopped at her feet and reconstructed itself into the previous form it had held on the wall. Helena spoke to the entity.

"Hello Charles."

She burst into brief laughter, tears filled her eyes. She pinched the skin at the top of her nose and cursed herself. Madness still sat with her and she fought bravely to fend it off, but she feared being bronzed had already taken too much from her. She must act quickly and gain entry to the Warehouse if she was to lay all her demons to rest.

She had spent the day reading up on both the 20th and 21st century. There had been much progress in the world of invention but morals and empathy had stagnated on an epic scale. The villain in Helena always held great sympathy for the devil. The bible had been forced on her as a child and as an adult. Her darker self believed Lucifer challenging god on the decision of giving the earth to the human race as a valid grievance. God created man with the ability to choose whether to love him or not. Whereas the angels had no choice, they were made to love god without question. In the dark times running up to her being bronzed the idea that Gods vanity had inflicted the human race on the earth was cemented in her mind. Humans did not deserve this planet. Lucifer was right.

She shook these dark thoughts from her mind. The hero in her had saved Claudia and Myka's lives. Her main focus was to get back into the warehouse. She would do whatever was needed to attain that goal. If playing the villain achieved this then so be it. The seduction of Myka she would view as sport. Tomorrow she would hunt down Artie in D.C. Helena had heard news of the death of Agent Dickenson; surely he would attend the service.

The cemetery was packed with members of the Secret Service paying respect. Helena knew she was taking a risk being there but needed to prove her value to Artie. She had to get into the warehouse in an official capacity. She spied Agent Lattimer and chuckled at the memory of his mediocre kissing. Artie appeared as stubborn and awkward as ever.

Helena manoeuvred herself into a different part of the cemetery and spotted a grieving Myka. She paused wanting to walk away unseen. Convincing herself Myka was a mere route into the Warehouse, she silently approached.

"It's a bloody rotten business."

Myka jumped out of her skin, her heart stalled and her stomach felt as though it had released a thousand wayward butterflies. Helena was beautiful; she could not look at her though.

"What are you doing here?" Myka sounded tired.

Helena did not respond. Clearly Artie had rained Myka in, attempting to sober her view of her.

Myka spoke plainly, still refusing to look at Helena.

"I want know exactly why they bronzed you."

Helena thought Myka's question to be walking into very personal territory. She would answer though if it would win her over.

"I asked to be bronzed."

Myka found this unbelievable. Bronzing was barbaric to her and she could not think of any sane reason to choose it.

"I'm afraid I'd gone quite mad."

Helena lamented on the loss of her daughter, her face looked strained and woeful. Myka saw truth in Helena's revelations. Thinking it pure torture to be so inventive and resourceful but not able to protect your own child. She had seen that look before. Too many times had she broken the news to a parent on their Childs demise and seen even the strongest of souls wither and die in front of her, they would never be the same again.

Helena had hurt herself too much now. Why she had exposed so much of herself to Myka she did not know. She sat solidly on the bench next to what was meant to be her prey. If Myka attempted to comfort her she would refuse it.

"I will talk to Artie."

"Thank you."

Helena stood to leave, she would follow Myka back to South Dakota in the hopes Artie could be convinced she was trustworthy. Before retreating back into the shadows she spoke to Myka.

"Myka, I'm sorry about your friend."

Helena did not care for Agent Dickenson but found it difficult to ignore Mykas sadness. The idea Myka was mere sport was becoming unrealistic. This concerned Helena, she would not be distracted from her endgame?

Back at Leena's bed and breakfast Pete attempted to improve Mykas mood. He lay sockless on the couch acting out various impressions using quotes from movies. The idea was to guess the character. Claudia and Leena were the most active participants. Myka sat back and watched Pete's performances, he was a great guy. For the third time Claudia played Pete the voice greeting by HG. Claudia switched to speaker phone and Helena's accent filled the room. Pete stuck out his bottom lip and threw a cushion at a gloating Claudia. The voice sliced through Myka, she stood up immediately and made her excuses heading off up to the sanctuary of her room. Claudia kicked herself mentally, Pete was clueless and thought Myka depressed over Dickenson.

Breaking and entering had not changed or become any more difficult for Helena. She entered Myka's room and was pleasantly surprised. She had imagined seeing certificates on the walls, perhaps trophies from various extracurricular activities. Helena had envisioned a large photo of Myka shaking hands with some over paid SS commander, him celebrating her entry into the world of protecting her fellow American. She scanned the walls for the presence of the stars and stripes that most Americans in her experience clung to. None of these things were present. There was a picture on the side of a young Myka and what Helena guessed her Father. The bed was neatly made, thankfully no Teddy Bear insight. Hundreds of books, new and old stood from wall to wall. Helena estimated there to be close to 300 in this room. They were of course alphabetised; she searched for her own work only to find a book sized gap.

"Pete has it."

Myka had slipped in unnoticed behind Helena. She closed the door and folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you think me a vain woman"? Helena grinned carelessly.

"Yes I do."

Myka smiled sweetly, Helena thought it changed her whole being totally. She scoffed at Mykas honest response.

"Well in for a penny in for a pound, if I'm found to be vain I may as well ask"... "Which title has Mr Lattimer loaned from you?"

"The Time Machine."

Myka looked on at her expression.

"I know, I was shocked myself... he can read."

Myka quickly eyed the room for her gun and found it shoved down the back of Helena's pants. Myka was meant to notice this.

"I see you found my gun."

"Yes, I would have thought you more careful."

"Will I be needing it?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Helena still had her back to Myka taunting her with the view of her own weapon. She continued to scan all of Mykas books like a tourist at St Pauls Cathedral. Gob smacked by the sheer number.

"You have exquisite taste Agent Bering"

"Are you being vain again?"

Helena bounced down on Mykas bed and leaned back on her elbows, crossing her leather boots at the ankle. She smirked back at Myka as she allowed her a better view of her form. Myka couldn't help but look and failed to decide on Helena's best feature. It wasn't just an animalistic coveting; she thought Helena looked as if she belonged in her room. Myka averted her eyes and suddenly released the breath she had been holding onto for the last minute.

Helena rose from the bed and walked the outer circumference of the room, she liked being in here it was as if she was in Mykas headspace. A singular glass cabinet stood alone in the far corner. Inside must have only housed 10-12 books, all first editions.

"Are these books the property of the warehouse?"

"No their mine, my family owns a bookstore."

Helena edged closer to the cabinet. The lighting in Myka room was soft and from a distance she could not make out the titles. The spines of the books were tattered and the mass of white pages speckled brown baring testimony to their age. The gold embossed lettering of authors names were there if not quite complete.

Helena stopped dead in her tracks as if shot with a freeze gun. The colour drained from her face and she breathed in sharply. Myka noticed this very uncharacteristic mannerism.

"HG, are you alright?"

Her heart broke and her mind spiralled. Staring back from the cabinet the thick red leather encased book greeted her again after all this time, an old friend indeed. With its demons head embossed at the summit of its spine and matching motive on the cover. The gold letters of its author lay fractured and worn but she knew its name all the same, STOKER.

"My goodness, she whispered."

Myka spotted Helena's assailant

"That books probably as old as you."

"Not quite, Helena corrected her."

"I can open the cabinet if you like." Myka walked towards H.G

"No no, that's absolutely unnecessary."

Myka thought Helena afraid, yet another trait she had never witnessed in her before."

"I have...I had the same edition myself; I didn't think you a fan of the macabre Agent Bering."

"Macabre, that's not the word id use."

"How so?"

"What is this now, book club?"

Myka had deflected Helena's attempts on conversation and regretted it instantly. Myka had good reason for the evasion; she did not know how to articulate her feelings. She was not a fan of horror but had always loved Dracula, Stokers work that is. Myka thought the book very romantic. Pete loved Werewolf's, Monsters and Vampires, basically any character you could get a tacky outfit for on Halloween. Myka thought them all ridiculous. Claudia had tried on many occasion to frog march her to see the movie Twilight, Myka point blank refused. She had no interest in 90210 bite me.

"Very well then, open the cabinet." Helena softly spoke.

Myka did as instructed and manoeuvred the classic out from its secure settings and passed it Helena. The book felt heavy in her hands, Helena appeared emotional and lost. Myka was transfixed. She wanted to encircle Helena into her arms from behind. She pondered how Helena would react?

"This blasted book will not take its leave of me Myka."

Myka felt giddy at the use of her forename. The room remained silent but for the lashing of errant tree branches whipping the window, the rain assaulted Mykas window.

Myka thought Helena the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; she bravely broke her own silence.

"My favourite part is Draculas death."

"_But, on the instant, came the sweep and flash of Jonathan's great knife. I shrieked as I saw it shear through the throat. Whilst at the same moment Mr. Morris's bowie knife plunged into the heart. It was like a miracle, but before our very eyes, and almost in the drawing of a breath, the whole body crumbled into dust and passed from our sight. I shall be glad as long as I live that even in that moment of final dissolution, there was in the face a look of peace, such as I never could have imagined might have rested there._"

"The point is Dracula was not always a villain, he was driven by love. That book is about eternity, to love somebody for so long and deeply that it sends you mad. To know that only one person can stop you from causing others pain."

"I rather thought it about blood and sex." Now Helena deflected.

"I guess that's in there to, I'm sad for you if that's all you see."

For the first time in their meetings Helena felt at Mykas mercy, she had feared on first sight of Myka that there was something within that she wouldn't be able to control as she so loved to do. Not the laborious questioning not he muscle or duty to her colleagues it was this depth of romantic nature. Myka did not belong in this time frame and neither did she.

Helena walked painfully slow towards Myka as if injured, still clutching the withered old book in her hands. Stopping inches from Myka she stretched up and gently kissed her once on her lips and stepped back. It was a quick kiss but Myka felt a surge of pure energy engulf her.

Helena placed the book down and returned to face Myka.

At an almost mute volume she whispered.

"Do you think me the villain?"

Helena placed her hands on Mykas biceps. She gently squeezed the supple wiry muscles running her hands down towards her forearms and capturing Myka's trebling hands in her own.

Myka exhaled with heartache.

"Yes, you are capable."

Helena let go of one of Mykas hands and placed it on Mykas midriff running it down to rest on her belt buckle. Her stomach was as toned as Helena had hoped. She placed her mouth to Myka's ear

"Do you care?"

Myka was cemented in place with arousal.

"I have to care."

"That's not what I asked you darling."

Myka could not answer; she did not want to even consider her own thoughts. Helena gently tugged at the belt buckle and Myka moved closer. Myka closed her eyes and lowered her head letting her brow rest against Helena's. She heard her metal belt buckle clunk open and the leather slip through its grasp. Helena placed the zipper between her thumb and index and slowly pulled in down.

Myka found her speech.

"We can't do this here"

"Agent Bering, id say this is rather overdue."

**Next chapter: Sex ,Trust and video tape.**


	5. Sex, trust and videotape

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

STORY: FROM TIME WILL TELL THEN GOES OFF ON ITS OWN PATH,

**Warning:** contains grahpic sex scenes.

* * *

**Sex, Trust and Videotape**

_Myka could not answer; she did not want to even consider her own thoughts. Helena gently tugged at the belt buckle and Myka moved closer. Myka closed her eyes and lowered her head letting her brow rest against Helena's. She heard her metal belt buckle clunk open and the leather slip through its grasp. Helena placed the zipper between her thumb and index and slowly pulled in down._

_Myka found her speech._

_"We can't do this here"_

_"Agent Bering, id say this is rather overdue."_

CONTINUES

Mykas mind raced.

Her friends and colleagues were only downstairs. Artie could return at any moment and would end Helena on sight. But the truth was...she did not care if they were caught.

Helena felt more nervous than she had ever felt in her life. This was by no means the first virgin she had taken but Myka had an effect on her that resonated at her core. To not please Myka was unacceptable but to fall in love with her was equally as damaging. Helena feared for her heart and remained animalistic in her thinking. Myka was prey she convinced herself.

Helena slipped her hand inside Mykas pants and began milking her clit slowly. Myka sighed obscenities and moistened Helena's hand. Mykas head gently lifted off from Helena's and came to a thud on the wall behind her. She starred up at the ceiling hearing only the unforgiving weather outside and her own laboured breathing. Helena stretched upwards towards the taller Myka and gently bit her throat which earned a girlish gasp from Myka. The wetness continued to flood the Victorians hand. Helena thought it to long since she had felt another woman's arousal.

Myka attempted to kiss Helena but she would not allow it. She leant back out of reach and looked back at Myka with rebellion in her eyes.

Helena spoke in a mocking tone.

"She works under me ...does whatever I say."

Myka remembered back to her own comments and conceded that she was at this moment very much in her villain's hands. Helena was in control and Myka hated to admit that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Myka had been with men before but thought sex overrated. She was unsure if she had ever experienced an orgasm. What she felt building inside her now was well on its way to blowing her mind. Helena was skilled and felt Myka's release approaching and withdrew her hand. Myka grabbed for the retreating limb like an insolent child wanting its toy back. Helena batted the hand away and grinned back at her with glee. Myka thought the taunting smile not unlike the Cheshire cats in Carrols classic novel.

Helena stood back to admire her work rubbing her thumb and fingertips together, spreading Myka's lubrication across all the digits. Myka was slumped against the wall, her belt and fly undone. Her pants were somewhat lower than they should be and Helena could now see the full sculpture of Mykas stomach and groin area. She thought it a magnificent sight. Myka was very fit and would be able to endure Helena's own appetites. Mykas heavy breathing exaggerated the individual segments of abdominal muscle and Helena felt her own arousal rising.

BANG! BANG! BANG! ... Myka jumped

Pete was knocking on the door. Helena never moved her nerves were like steel. She would kill Pete if he interrupted her mating, her madness never quite leaving her. She moved weightlessly back to Myka and placed both hands flat on her chest and looked into her panicked eyes.

"Hey Mykonos!, were heading out on the town which round these parts means ice cream cowboy, you coming?"

Helena grinned demonically at the double entendre.

Myka was incapacitated, Pete knocked again.

"I rather think you should answer Agent Bering, unless you enjoy an audience. I must say that's not to my taste."

Pete tried the handle of Myka's unlocked door, it creaked open.

Myka moved like lightning and blocked the doorway. Helena stepped back into the shadows in true vintage villain style, the whites of her eyes the last thing to be glimpsed.

"Whoa, Myka you ok?"

"Yea I'm just...not decent."

"You want us to wait a minute, I'm buying partner."

Myka looked across at Helena who headed towards her bed, removing her shirt as she prowled. She wore no bra and flung her shirt on Myka's arm chair. Myka gripped the door handle so tightly it almost screamed at her to let go. There was nothing on earth that would take her from this room.

"No Pete I'm ok just give me some alone time."

"Ok Myka just don't be too hard on yourself"

"I won't."

The front door clicked shut and Claudia's infantile gabbing was disappearing into silence.

Myka stood with her back to the door, pants partially undone and still desperately wanting Helena but she was rigged to the floor with over excitement.

Helena walked over to her and stopped halfway.

"Are you afraid I shall turn you into something unspeakable, or are you more afraid that you plan to let me?"

Helena stood topless her frame slight but her breast were large and full. Myka was always amazed by the proportions of different women's bodies. Helena's jet black hair almost touched her own nipples. Her stomach was perfectly flat but lacked Myka's athletic icing. Helena came forward for Myka and began to undo her work shirt. The shirt was quickly undone and Helena knelt down in front of Myka and kissed her stomach all over scratching with her nails, not deep enough to cut but just enough to leave red marks. Helena grabbed Myka's pants and under wear pulling them down to her ankles. Myka stepped out of them. Helena leant back on her ankles and viewed Myka's sex. It was cut short and was generally neat. The swollen skin and redness did nothing to hide Myka's growing affection for her. Helena kissed the flat of Mykas thigh and worked her way up.

Myka felt like she had been waiting an eternity to feel Helena's mouth on her.

"You poor thing, what have I been doing to you."

At that Myka felt Helena take her into her mouth the door handle took the brunt again. Agent Bering slammed her own head back into the door. Helena new exactly what she was doing but Myka could not help bring her hands to her head.

Helena paused and looked up with deathly black eyes.

"Young lady I was doing this before your grandmother was born, I do not need your guidance, touch my hair again and this stops."

Myka removed her hands and gripped the door frame instead. Helena's scolding only aroused her further and Helena felt the reaction in the further hardening of Mykas clit.

She sucked Myka into her mouth and pushed her tongue deep inside. Mykas hips ground down into her face and the tell tale rhythmic bucking began.

Myka could not control the words that left her mouth. Helena was unbelievably good at sex. Myka felt every morsel of her self control disappear. Her insides felt as if they were about to implode. Her bones vibrated and her blood was boiling in its veins. She sung Helena's name and screamed one last time before silence struck her. Helena gripped her mate's hips tighter in preparation and felt Mykas orgasm jet across her face, she knew women could do this but had honestly never managed to cause it before. Myka slammed her fists into the door behind her splintering the wooden panels, her entire body shook she could not control her breathing and momentarily feared she would die. Her heart could not possibly survive at its current pace. Not even her Secret Service fitness tests and taken so much out of her.

Helena released her grip on Mykas hip bones and collapsed back down onto her own calves. She kept her head down and using the palm of her hand wiped the evidence of Mykas climax off her face. Her feelings were unlike anything she had felt before. Not shame, not elation or even sexual arrogance. She could still here Mykas pleasure in her ears and taste all of Mykas release in her throat. Helena could not place how she felt about her taking Mykas virginity.

Helena rose shakily to her feet collecting her shirt and placed Mykas gun back on the side. She put her shirt on and tied back her hair. She straightened her whole attire and held her head in the air, lifting her chin slightly. Myka was still recovering but had noticed the signs of retreat.

She panted at Helena.

"Where are you going?"

Helena did not answer turning towards the window she had broken in through.

Myka found her feet and ran for Helena encircling her from behind as she had so wanted to do earlier. Her hold was tight and her shirt clung to her still. Helena fought wildly to get out of the full body lock as if being attacked on the subway. Myka thought now they would discover who was the toughest.

"Get off me, I will not allow you to ..."

"Allow me to what?"

They continued to wrestle knocking Mykas family portrait over, the Stoker classic rocked dangerously close to the edge of the shelf Helena had discarded it on. It had silently witnessed everything that had just happened between them. Myka manoeuvred Helena to the bed and pinned her beneath her. Helena was strong but was out of practice at one to one skirmishes. Helena still protested passionately beneath her but calmed when salty droplets hit her face. Helena paused and looked up at Myka who seemed simply distraught, even the darkness in Helena could not bear to see it.

It was silent for a moment, Myka kept Helena crucified to the mattress.

"Please don't be a coward Helena."

Myka's use of her real name pleased her ear and she wriggled a hand free and brought it to the side of Myka's face. Myka bent down and kissed her cheek. She kept her mouth to Helena ears and spoke warily.

"Helena I..."

Helena waited for the familiar post orgasmic declaration of love she had heard from women before. Myka's chosen word would come to haunt her terribly in the near future.

"Helena I trust you, I trust you ...please stay."

Helena lifted herself up to Myka and allowed herself to kiss her fully. Myka's lips were much fuller than her own. The kiss was slow and tender. Helena allowed her tongue to lick Myka's lips and push its way into her mouth; this was to become her strongest memory of Myka.

The kiss lasted for several minutes and Myka felt the hardness returning. She lifted her weight off Helena and allowed her to remove her own pants. Helena desperately wanted Myka inside of her now. She found Myka's right hand. Helena encircled her finger and thumb around Mykas long fingers and mocked penetration, as if warming Myka up. Myka found the innuendo very brazen and thought Helena must have been quite shocking in her day. How she had gotten away with such lewd acts of sexual suggestion amazed her. Myka enjoyed the playfulness and made her fingers absolutely stiff in Helens grasp playing along with the mock masturbation. Helena laughed from beneath Myka at her own overtly promiscuous nature.

Helena released Myka's hand suddenly realizing this was Myka's first time inside a woman and thought the playful games suddenly demeaning of the moment. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands on Myka's slender shoulders. She felt Mykas hand between her thighs and then a fingertip at her entrance. Then Myka was inside.

Helena clawed at her intruders shoulders. Myka was amazed at how tight Helena was she worried she would hurt her. Overall she was of a very slight build. Helena anticipated Myka's reluctance and impaled herself further onto Mykas fingers, weakly whimpering as she did. Myka slowly pushed her fingers all the way in and all the way out obsessing over the feeling of first entering into Helena's sex. The inner walls seemed to pull her inside and refused at times to let her withdraw. Helena grew intolerant of the slow experimental pace and cattily dragged her nails hard down Mykas back.

"Show me how fit you are. I thought you were proud of your physical prowess."

Myka took the hint well and increased her pace. Helena's tone changed instantly, she sounded just as Myka had dreamt. Helena was wanton and burnt at a high temperature .Myka pumped faster and faster but struggled to keep up with her need. Helena looked nothing short of stunning under her and Myka thought if this was a trap to bring her to her death, she would gladly go out this way Helena draining the energy from her.

Helena's rolling hip bone made constant contact with Myka's crotch and Myka felt she would come again before Helena.

Helena was lost, her body told her to allow Myka to ravish her and teach Myka how to make love. But her head warned her not to allow herself to orgasm as her body would want wake up with Myka next to her, even if her common sense said not to. She would not change her plans for this world and all its infections.

Helena pushed at Myka but Myka was no fool she pressed her thumb to Helena's clit and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Helena at first thought Myka may have lied about not ever touching a woman as this move rivalled her own skills, The last thing Myka heard Helena shriek was a defeated "oh God no!"

Helena's orgasm took over her entire body and Mykas hair bore the brunt of her satisfaction. Her body had betrayed her and climaxed for Myka.

Myka collapsed on top of Helena and both women heard the front door open.

Helena lay perfectly still whilst trying to bring herself under some sort of control. She wanted Myka again but knew both women would make their new found passions far too vocal. Myka was at that moment in no shape to continue but Helena felt five minutes rest was not unreasonable. Myka would still be eager to please her.

On further inspection of Myka Helena realized she had nodded off on top of her. Helena smiled and played with Mykas warrior like curls. Perhaps she had overworked her for a first dance. She lay trapped under her lover but not uncomfortably so. Helena watched the shadows on the walls and listened carefully to the sounds of Mykas colleagues going to bed. The shadows seemed to gather and stand shoulder to shoulder with their ghostly arms behind their backs. Madness mocked Helena and she spoke quietly to the shadows.

"Will you not allow me one night of sanctuary? ...my plans have not been derailed."

Myka stirred at the sound of Helena's voice and rolled off her mate, still in the land of sleep. Helena remained still and watched Myka snuggle into the pillows. Helena rolled herself towards the newly poisoned Agent Bering and softly ran her fingers up and down her spine. Myka had a fantastic arse and Helena's arousal reared its head thinking there were still 101 things she wanted to do to Myka. Her hand travelled up to Myka's shoulder and she squeezed it gently. This was the final contact she allowed herself and she left the bed and dressed herself. As much as she wanted to staying till dawn was too risky. Helena delicately lifted open Mykas window and dropped down to the garden below. H.G Wells disappeared into the early hours.

* * *

Claudia could not sleep. Myka's mood bothered her and she got up and sat at the reception desk. She allowed herself one childish spin in the office chair and looked to the clock, 2:15am. Claudia pressed the many buttons that linked up to various cameras around Leena's B&B, a good security measure Claudia thought. She sharply sat up straight in the chair as she watched HG drop gracefully from Mykas window. What followed sent a chill through Claudia. On landing HG fixed her hair whilst looking directly into the camera. She did not smile just acknowledge the watchful device that captured her trespass. Claudia's first thought was to run to save Myka. She feared she would find her friend pale and lifeless, her blood drained from her slowly and sensually. HG creeped Claudia out, It wasn't just the British thing. She did not think of her as human?

Claudia crept up to Myka's room and slowly opened the door; the handle came off in her hand. The doors wooden panels were splintered badly. Claudia spotted Myka sprawled across her bed naked...but breathing. Claudia covered her eyes and clumsily exited Mykas personal space. Claudia blushed profusely; Myka had got it on with HG. Claudia was pleased that Myka had acted on her closeted desires but wished it wasn't HG that had been the benefactor. If Myka had bonded herself to Helena in this way Myka could easily be lost to them... if Helena wished it.

As Myka awoke she thought of Helena immediately. She was not surprised to find her gone, just disappointed. If Myka had been able to stay awake she would have advised Helena to leave in the early hours herself. Myka turned on a hot shower and stood under its spray. She soaped up her tender crotch and looked at her image in small hand mirror. Long red track marks littered her stomach and bite marks sat at the base of her long neck. She traced the outline of the track marks and rested her head against the tiled wall. She did not regret one second of sleeping with Helena.

As Myka descended the stairs she heard the raised voice of Artie. Claudia had been watching the clip of HG escaping from Mykas window and he had walked in.

Artie confronted Myka at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why was that Woman leaving your room at 2.15 in the God damn morning Agent Bering?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: From Russia with love.**


	6. From Russia with love

My own darkest villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters all rights to warehouse 13 creators

PAIRING: Myka/Hg Wells Femslash Romance

RAITING: Mature

STORY: From time will tell then goes off on its own path,

From Russia with love

Myka had never been a wayward teenager. Her parents had it easy. All the puberty ridden Myka wished to do was read rather than stay out pass curfew. In fact she rarely ever answered back to her parents and thought it unthinkable to leave the dinner table without first asking. It was true to say Myka had never been in the position she found herself in now.

Artie stood arms folded awaiting an answer from his agent, his temper volcanic.

Pete emerged from the doorway looking sheepish, afraid to hear Mykas response himself. Myka felt very alone and extremely guilty. If Artie found out how close she had gotten to the woman he feared so much it would be almost impossible for Myka to remain at the warehouse and continue sleeping with Helena. She badly wanted to be with her again.

Artie erupted,

"Myka, you have 5 seconds!"

Claudia watched from behind Pete feeling guilty. Her one final look at the HG clip had lit this Grade A round of fireworks and Myka was done for. The clip had completely hypnotised her. It was the dark eyes starring knowingly at the camera, the panther like demeanour as HG stalked off into the darkness. She had to watch it again to see if there was any evidence of HG being something other than human?

Myka's own mood had now changed. She was angry with Artie for being so singled minded over Helena and felt uber protective over her Victorian. Helena had been amazing in bed knowing exactly how to please a woman. Myka's hormones were kicking in just as a troublesome teenage girl's would when fighting for the bad boy daddy didn't approve of. Admittedly HG was more of a danger to her than the boys in her town she had grown up with.

Myka's tone spat back at Artie

"You know what Artie you can go .."

Myka was cut off as Claudia stepped in.

"Artie, I checked in on Myka around 1am and she was fast asleep. I didn't see HG or anyone for that matter in her room. I guess HG was hiding I didn't think to look, I only saw her on the clip when you walked in man."

Claudia hated to lie but couldn't leave Myka out to dry like that. Claudia had unwontedly become the best buddy that covers for you when the folks are on your case. She was relieved to see Artie back down.

Artie stepped down off his high horse and became more concerned for Myka than accusatory, what had H.G Wells done to Myka in her sleep?

"Claudia, take Myka to the Warehouse and use the lab to check her over."

"Check her for what?"

"I'm not sure? Marks, puncture wounds anything unusual? Myka go check if anything is missing from your room, Pete your going with them."

Pete went off to his room to get dressed and Artie wobbled off muttering to himself while holding his head in his hands. Claudia stood silently looking at Myka who had not moved or even spoken from her place on the stairs.

Pete drove both Myka and Claudia to the Warehouse. From the passenger seat Myka was fighting a losing battle with the radio. Every song made her think of Helena, it was pissing her off royally. Were all songs about love and broken hearts? Myka started to feel less unique and more generic in the world. Even classical music had an effect. Myka surmised that this was the music Helena would be most familiar with and probably favour. Myka turned the radio off much to Pete's annoyance.

"Hey I gotta have some tunes homie so I can get my thing on."

"What thing... its 10am?" Myka squealed.

"If there is no radio I will be forced to sing myself ladies."

Pete began to sing in a high pitched Michael Jackson style voice. Claudia recognised the lyrics he was singing and couldn't help but laugh."

"Dude, that totally sounds like him you are such a fan boy."

Myka turned to the window to hide her face it was hard not to laugh when Pete was performing, he was such a child.

By the time they reached the warehouse Pete had gone through most of the King of Pops back catalogue and Myka had had enough. Claudia was still loving it and Moon walked with Pete as they exited the car. Claudia's fun came to an abrupt stop as Mrs Frederic stood waiting at the doorway. She was dressed from head to toe in perfect pink her silent bodyguard was lifeless as usual. Pete had not noticed Frederic and continued to dance and sing as he collected his coat from the trunk.

"Agent Lattimer that will be quite enough, thankfully your detective skills make up for your dancing."

Pete's body froze as he realised the mysterious Mrs Frederic was not as taken with his moves as Claudia had been. Claudia's own mood deflated as she remembered why they were here.

Mrs Fredrick left Claudia to inspect Myka but let it be known she expected a full report shortly. Myka sat on the medical bed and waited for Claude to approach. They still had not spoken since the incident on the stairs. Claudia could feel Mrs Frederic's eyes on her from somewhere unseen? She was almost as scary to her as HG.

Myka spoke first.

"Claude I want to thank you for covering for me, but lying to Artie ..."

"Look, I just stepped in for Artie's sake, the truth would be too much right now."

"And what's the truth Claude?"

Claudia couldn't at that moment face Myka.

"Just take something off; we have to make this look real."

Myka stood and chose to remove her top. She was too shy to remove her pants in front of Claude, she feared her arousal from Helena's fantastic love making had not yet relented. Claudia approached Myka and held her hand in her own latex covered paw. She turned the hand over and ran her thumb up Myka's forearm pretending to look for needle marks.

"This is so stupid, Myka was embarrassed."

"I agree but its better than you telling Mrs Frederic you were boning the enemy all night."

"What boning! Claudia I..."

Myka thought better than to lie to her younger friend. Claudia continued to run her hands over Myka's upper body and noticed small finger tip shaped bruises on her biceps and claw marks on her shoulders and back. Small perfect hickey marks were spotted on Myka's throat and were making their way south towards Myka's privates, Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez Louise, I thought English people were reserved?"

Myka looked down at where Claude was prodding and blushed the same shade as the sand on Mars. A memory flashed in her mind and all she could feel was Helena's tongue on her and the vision of her dark eyes looking up at her from below. Claudia noticed the dilation in Myka's eyes and her pulse quicken.

"So, HG is a monster in the sack then?"

Myka still couldn't find the words needed.

"I don't suppose when you were doing the nasty you noticed anything odd physically with her did you?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno horns, a tail, Borg like skin or parts."

"What's a Borg?"

"Never mind, so she's human you think? We don't need to do a pregnancy test?"

"Claudia she is very human and I trust her. She has proven more than once she can be of use and I think Artie should think of the Warehouse, she could do a lot to help here"

"So she is definitely a monster in bed I see."

"What does that mean?"

"Myka, I just think you're going through something major here. You need to take a step back and assess what you're feeling and saying, you only just met her anyway. What's with the gays and the whole together forever after one night?"

Claudia turned Myka over and inspected her back HG had tore it up pretty good yet Myka never flinched when she softly ran an index finger down one particular deep slash. As Myka lay with her face in the Medical bed her mind flashed again with the sound of Helena climaxing Claude's soft touch reminding her of how animal like Helena was in comparison. Myka began to feel aroused at the remembrance and flipped up off the bed grabbing her shirt.

"Ok, were done here, were done here... thank you Claude, thank you."

Myka erratically ran her hand over her hair and smiled faintly at a bemused Claudia.

"What are we gonna tell Mrs Frederic?"

Claude teased Myka still slightly pissed that she wouldn't share details on her night with HG.

"Well I plan on saying you are covered "lurve" wounds from a woman who's clearly been sexually deprived for over 100 years oh and your possibly pregnant with god knows what?"

Myka shoved her hands in her back pockets and looked at her shoes

"Dude, I'm kidding you got to work on your sense of humour, I'm guessing HG totally made the first move didn't she?"

"It was a joint venture."

"So you did get some then?"

"Let's just say I burnt off Leena's cookies in a faster time than I usually do when in bed with a good author."

"Now that's better! you see it doesn't hurt humour does it."

Myka's "got some" grin was wiped off her face as Mrs Frederic approached from seemingly nowhere.

"Well Miss Donavan, report?"

"Myka has some minimal bruising and cuts that to me seem your standard mission wear and tear, I can't say anything looks unusual...err ma'am."

"Very well Miss Donavan, Agent Lattimer is waiting at the car, your required to assist him preparing to travel to Moscow, Artie needs help."

"Ok will do ma'am? Chief? Sir?"

"Just go Miss Donavan!"

Myka nodded to Claudia who ran off like a cheater. Myka stood to attention in front of Mrs Frederic who made no attempt to warm to Myka.

"Agent Bering you're to join Artie in Moscow "

"Yes ma'am, Myka went for the door when from behind Mrs Frederic was not done.

"Agent Bering...May I suggest you wear a turtle neck in the future to cover those."

Myka wanted the floor to swallow her up; Mrs Frederic was not a foolish woman.

On arrival in Moscow Pete had a vibe, they were being watched? Arties past was catching up with him and his family were at risk. Pete had limitless respect for Artie and he was eager to find the person responsible for threatening his bloodline. Artie was very much a wanted man in Russia a spy who sold secrets and then betrayed them. They would get no help from local authorities. Artie seemed genuinely nervous, Pete wanted the whole thing sorted and then get his feet firmly back on U.S. soil.

Myka sat in a Russian cafe surrounded by countless balls of screwed up pieces of paper. She would make the Regents and Mrs Frederic see what a useful asset Helena would make. Just writing out Helena's name made Myka's heart sink, it had now been 3 days since their joining and currently she was thousands of miles away. Pete flew into the cafe with wide eyes and a sweat on from running.

"Myka, Arties gone."

"What! Gone where?"

"We have to find him Myka."

Pete and Myka walked the streets looking for any sign of Artie any clue would do, they were at a loss. Pete stopped dead in his tracks. Myka could not make head or tail of Pete's hand jesters on stopping and was becoming tired of the charades.

"Pete what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be nonchalant."

"Well don't. What is it?"

"We're being watched!"

The two Agents opted to split up, only one of them could be followed. Myka walked down a narrow alley, Pete was now out of sight and her fears for Arties safety grew. Myka tried a door down the alley, it would not open. She charged it with her shoulder several times grunting as she worked. Myka stepped back and kicked the door like a panicked horse; a familiar sultry voice soothed her from behind.

"My dear girl, I believe you'll do yourself an injury and I simply can't allow that."

Myka swung round her face breaking into a heavenly smile.

"Helena!"

"Hello sweetheart"

Helena circled Myka like a lioness cornering a gazelle.

"Have you missed me terribly I wonder?"

"I...what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You have a transmitter in your Tesla, it's harmless."

"Have you put one in Arties? Helena he is missing"

Helena thought this perfect. She had a feeling Artie would not stay out of trouble in Russia and rescuing him would ensure her entry into the Warehouse.

"We will find Artie in good time I'm more concerned for you at the moment, how are you feeling?"

"I feel worried for Artie."

"That's not what I'm referring to and you know it, shall I tell you how I'm feeling?"

Myka swallowed audibly, this was neither the time nor place but she believed Helena more than capable of seducing her into sex even in public. Helena approached the puppy eyed Myka and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck pushing her breast against Myka's

"I feel fantastic Agent Bering; you know I can still feel where you have been."

Myka laced her hands around Helena and felt her pale skin burning.

"Please don't make me do this here."

"But we could, nobody will disturb us and if they do we can take them I'm sure, Helena bit the bottom of Myka's ear lobe.

Myka felt dizzy Helena was directing all of her thought processes one way in her body and it wasn't north. Perhaps Claude was right Helena may not be human after all? Helena's left hand pushed up Myka's shirt and ran delicate perfect circles on her stomach. She kidnapped Myka's fingers and sucked them into her mouth, Myka thought it felt not unlike being inside Helena's sex. Myka snapped, pushing Helena to face the wall, the stone felt cold against her face but she did not care, she would have Myka inside of her again. Agent Bering shoved her hands down the front of her seductress pants. Helena's black leather coat creaking as she wriggled. Then another familiar voice called for Myka. Pete was seconds from catching Myka taking Helena from behind in a Russian alley.

Myka tore herself away from HG, her eyes a more vivid green than ever before.

"Dear god, I could murder that man. I really bloody well could."

"It will keep Helena." Please, help us find Artie?"

"Well it seems the ape man has Artie's bag so that's a start."

Pete walked towards both women pulling his gun and pointing it at Helena who raised her hands with a "bored now" expression. Myka stepped in.

"Its ok she can help us find Artie."

"Myka no, Artie would blow a gasket."

Helena rolled her eyes Arties hatred of her was undying.

"Would you prefer to find him dead Agent Lattimer?" Helena said and winked at Pete.

Pete lowered his weapon and decided Helena was their only chance to find Artie.

Helena managed to construct a way to track Artie. She gave praise to Pete for coming up with the idea of using Arties glasses in the process. They were taken to an abandoned factory. Helena trotted on in front and Myka couldn't keep her eyes off her arse, Pete wasn't fairing much better either. Helena could feel Myka's need for her and wished to find Artie ASAP! The unlikely team split up and Helena soon found an unconscious Artie, She woke him, he stirred and was rattled by the sight of her. Unfortunately she did not hear Arties kidnapper approach from behind. Using an artifact from the Titanic he blew a substance at Helena that plummeted her temperature dangerously below zero, she would freeze to death within a minute she was certain. As Helena hit the deck naturally wrapping her arms around herself she was startled to realize her dying thoughts were not of her daughter Christina but of Myka. Helena was not afraid to die. She had no delusions of meeting up with her beloved Christina in Heaven, she was sure the Devil would take her soul when she finally, after all these years died. She was sure there was no more perfect place than Heaven for her only child and Helena would not slip pass St Peter at the Pearly Gates.

Helena was not ready to die and summoned the strength to fire her gun at Arties restraints freeing him to tackle his kidnapper. Artie new the cure for Helena's condition and made her hold onto the artifact that had almost killed her, it worked. Myka and Pete skidded into the room Pete went to secure Artie's kidnapper. Myka dropped to the floor and sat Helena up cradling her from behind. Nobody checked on Artie he noticed. Artie also noticed how tactile Myka was with Helena. Myka's mannerisms gave her away, though Helena was far too good at ___subterfuge to _let Artie see the current nature of her and Myka's relationship. He furrowed his brow; HG's escape from Myka's window seemed more transparent. He would keep a watchful eye from now on and inform the Regents that H.G Wells was in his care. They could collect her on his arrival in South Dakota. Helena knew she had done enough to gain entry back into the Warehouse with Myka fighting her corner and her ability to save lives there was no way they would support Artie's distrust of her. Artie was playing into her hands.

There was nothing at the time Myka could do to stop the Regents taking her mate into captivity. As suspected the Regents collected Helena on arrival in South Dakota. Later at the warehouse a tall Middle Eastern man was briefing Artie in his office, he was interrupted as Myka stormed into the office eyes like daggers for Artie.

"How could you! You handed her over to the Regents without even considering that she may be a valuable asset..."

Pete tried to calm Myka down his favourite thing about Myka was how she stuck to her values and beliefs and fought passionately for what was right. He could not understand why Myka was so embroiled with H.G Wells and her fate.

The ominous looking Middle Eastern man cut Myka off.

"What makes you think it's his decision Agent Bering? Mrs Frederic recommends, the Regents discuss, and I get the final say"

"So you make the decisions?"

Artie felt honoured to have this high ranking Agent in his office as far as he knew supporting him over HG. Artie saw the pain and distress in Myka's face. The regal looking man spoke and Myka's soul nearly died.

"My decision on H.G Wells has been made and is final."

"Has she been bronzed then?" Myka sounded like a lost child. Pete held her from behind for fear she would faint.

He smiled back at Myka and Helena stepped out from a side room and paraded herself in front of Artie victoriously. The high ranking Agent spoke with pride in his voice to Myka who was overjoyed at the sight of Helena, she knew for sure now her feelings were much more than just sexual for this magnificent one of a kind woman. Artie was simply stunned.

"Agent Bering, this is no small part down to your report, H.G Wells is to be reinstated as an Agent.

Artie felt betrayed by his superiors and his subordinates why could only he see the risk HG posed, he stormed out of the room.

Helena embraced Myka and pressed her lips to her ear.

"I shall have to thank you fully later Agent Bering."

Myka's eyes smouldered but she had to catch up with Artie, lucky for her he was slow and she caught him on his fury driven retreat.

"Artie don't you dare walk away! We helped you right your wrongs in Russia don't you think Helena deserves the same chance?"

Artie turned to Myka almost on fire.

"So it's Helena now! I will never trust that woman! ... and neither should you"

"Artie, I don't understand why you hate her?"

"Myka, she was a great Agent and she is smarter than you, me and all the Regents put together. She is beyond genius and would even get Mrs Frederic on the ropes but she is no longer the woman she was. Life took that from her Myka her own darkness took that from her. With the last bit of light left in her, she had herself bronzed for God's sake. Myka that version of her died in the 1890's. that's a shadow in there. She is the powerful villain Myka but it will be too late when you all see that... it will be too late for us all. You can't fix her Myka she won't let you she will take you down with her.

Artie walked off, Myka stood digesting every word he had said knowing it all to be true except she believed she could help Helena. As sexually aggressive as Helena was Myka knew how it felt to be loved and took this to be the light, Artie felt was gone trying to be agitated into life and she would not give up on Helena.

Next chapter: The Time Machine. (Myka and Pete go back to the 1890's and encounter a pre bronzed Helena. Will Myka risk her future self to keep Helena on the right path and save her daughter?).


	7. The Time Machine Part one

My own darkest villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters all rights to warehouse 13 creators

PAIRING: Myka/Hg Wells Femslash Romance

RAITING: Mature

STORY: From time will tell then goes off on its own path,

The Time Machine (Part one)

The sound of Helena's leather boots treading on the hard wood floors echoed within the walls of Leena's B&B. Leena walked ahead and led Helena to her room. This was to be Helena's first fixed address in over a century. Leena fiddled with the keys and gave the oval wooden handle one quick twist. The door creaked open to reveal a small sized room with a single bed and basic furniture. Helena had become use to a Spartan existence; all she really needed was the clothes on her back and her wits to get by. The days of her upper class comforts were well behind her and this room on offer was a palace compared to some of her recent hideouts.

"Breakfast is around seven, Artie usually briefs Agents during breakfast so don't be late."

"I assure you my dear my time keeping is impeccable."

Leena smiled back at Helena and nodded. Helena thought Leena to be an exotic looking girl and clearly of mixed heritage. Helena could only imagine the gasps of pure dismay of her Victorian counterparts at the mere thought of such a union. It was bad enough to socialise with the lower classes let alone lie down with a different race. Helena's need to educate herself took over.

"My dear what is your breeding?"

Leena was shocked but felt no malice in Helena's poorly worded enquiry.

"I'm sorry, have I not used today's parlance?"

"Not really, but I've heard worse."

"Well you might just be the prettiest young lady I've ever encountered, you have extraordinary looks and I would have thought you a goddess in my day."

Leena was flattered only somebody from the Victorian timeline could say such a thing and not sound like a creep. Leena happily accepted the compliment. She could not read Helena's aura, perhaps down to her being out of normal time. Leena would have to form an opinion on Helena's personality the old fashioned way. Helena still eyed Leena, she was not interested in her sexually she favoured stronger women. She could not see Leena leaping down from the roof tops and sweeping a woman off her feet to go make love for hours. She viewed her beauty as she would a painting in a fine gallery.

Both women were interrupted by Arties crude cough.

"Befriending one of my Agents not enough I see."

"Well a lady likes to have options sir."

Helena had known Artie was skulking in the shadows as she praised Leena's looks.

"Perhaps you could direct me to Miss Donavan's room; she could do with the guidance of an older woman's hand."

Helena could not stop a satanic smirk as Artie morphed between several shades of fury. Helena thought Artie to have chosen her room. The single bed and the fact it was a good walk from Myka's room tipped his hand to her. Artie did not rise to Helena's innuendo but believed she would try her charms on any man or woman to get what she wanted. He wondered if Claudia being nineteen would bother the morals of an ambitious H.G Wells.

"Try using the door this time if you need to leave the building" He barked at Helena as he fired off.

Helena was left to settle in her room, she tried to not think of her past. But she had been part of a very high class aristocratic circle. She had her primary servant Sophie and several other servants in her charge. She and her brother Charles had it easy in the harsh world of the 19th century. She had been to bed with Sophie. Sophie was favoured by her daughter Christina and therefore been at Helena's side for longer than any other member of her brother's household staff. Both women almost functioned as a couple in some ways. Helena could barely remember her face now, everything churned into one whilst bronzed.

A knock at the door snapped Helena out of her thoughts. Even with the door closed she knew it to be Myka on the other side. Helena half opened the door to her. Myka tried to motion to enter but Helena did not move.

"So, you gonna let me in?"

"I'm afraid your over protective father figure will take a rifle to me, he fears I may defile his daughters within his household."

Myka's crotch convulsed at the way Helena let the word defile growl from her lips, it had now been over a week since she had slept with Helena. The memory of the alley way in Russia currently served her own self catered pleasures but was nothing like the real thing. Helena could control her sexual urges with much more class and experience than the ramped up younger Myka. Perhaps Helena needed reminding of what Myka had to offer. Artie stood looking down from the top of the stairway, Helena glanced up to him and Myka followed her gaze.

"I see what you mean, he really doesn't like you."

"There is no way I can have you in here now."

"He has to leave sometime" Myka sighed and left Helena's doorway untouched.

Helena slouched against the door she had just closed to Myka. Even without Arties parental eyes she still would not have granted Myka entry. Her recent near death experience in Russia had shown her that she cared too much for Myka. How she would avoid Myka's advances she did not know? How she would resist her own urges also posed a significant problem.

As morning came, Helena sat patiently waiting for Artie to arrive and give his briefing. It was only 6:20am and Claudia was the first to rise and enter the kitchen. Her hair was wild and her make-up smudged. Helena thought it looked as if a small child had drawn all over the teenagers face. Claudia wore men's boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She yawned carelessly and Helena could see to the very back of the sleepy Claude's throat.

"Good morning Miss Donavan"

Claudia jumped several centimetres in the air as if a bomb had gone off. She had not noticed Helena and dropped the glass she was holding. It smashed as it hit the tiled floor

"Do I make you nervous darling?"

"No! ...but we need to put a bell round your neck or something... jeez. "

At that both their attentions were drawn to Pete as he bent down and gasped for air. His morning run with Myka had taken it out of him. His partner was fit to an Olympic level and he struggled to match half her pace. Myka appeared behind him and made for the fridge, her attire was chosen for Helena's benefit.

Myka wore super tight running pants that clung to her and seemed painted on. Her legs and arse were just perfect. Pete's pride was always hurt by being slower than Myka but he thought the view from behind made up for it. Myka's top half was clad in an equally tight matching black top that was nothing more than a glorified bra. She breathed heavily on approached to the fridge, her impressive abs pulsating and straining to break out of her skin. Her bare back was on show and the muscles twisted and turned proudly on queue. Myka retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and threw back her head, downing the contents of the bottle. Her body was writhing as it cooled down from her workout.

Helena's jaw hit the table and she squirmed in her seat salivating at the body in front of her. Myka was by far the most impressive physical specimen she had ever seen. Myka put both hands on the edge of the table and used it to brace herself as she stretched off. She made sure she gripped the table extra hard so the muscles in her forearms and biceps screamed at Helena.

The cup of tea Helena was holding slipped clumsily from her hands and smashed on the floor below. Claudia new Myka's game and laughed out loud, mocking Helena in her own accent.

"Do I make you nervous darling?"

She wanted to chest bump Myka for rendering Helena speechless and destroying her usual confident manner.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before Artie gets here" Myka silently invited Helena with just a look.

Helena rose from the table intent on following Myka, her earlier plan to avoid Myka sexually coming to a severe halt. Pete remained a heap on the floor. Myka felt she could do the whole run again and fuck Helena senseless to boot.

An elderly woman's arrival at the B&B spoilt her plans. Everyone greeted the woman and seemed to know her as Rebecca. Myka introduced her to HG.

"Rebecca, this is H.G...sorry, Helena Wells."

Helena stood to greet the frail looking woman and stepped over her broken tea cup. She held Rebecca's hand in her own and bowed her head in respect and said.

"My pleasure, you must let me know if I can be of service to you."

"My goodness what lovely manners, you should all take notes."

"Would you by any chance be the H.G. Wells?" Rebecca asked.

Everyone was amazed Rebecca had knowledge of Helena's existence.

"I was for a time assigned to care for the bronze sector as an Agent, your just who I need to talk to"

Rebecca elaborated into story

She was dying and there was something she had to put right before she passed. She didn't have much time. Her partner Jack had told her about him and some agents fooling around in the H.G. Wells sector back in the sixties. One agent thought he could get The Time Machine to work, he had studied it endlessly. Being young and arrogant Jack and his buddies went along with this. The excuse given to the boss Charlie was that they could retrieve artefacts found in the past. One time they went back to Paris in 1899, to the Exposition World Fair to be exact.

Helena started to feel uneasy.

The main symbol of the Fair was the Eiffel Tower, which was completed in 1889 and served as the entrance arch to the was held during the year of the 100th anniversary of the storming of the Bastille, an event traditionally considered as the symbol for the beginning of the French Revolution.

Prominent visitors included the future King Edward VII , Vincent van Gogh, U.S. journalist and diplomat Whitelaw Reid and inventor Thomas Edison. Unfortunately, an artist named Marcus Prokop was also on the guest list. His main body of work was sculpture and statues. Problem was Jack spotted his unique talent at an upper class socialite's party. He used an artefact Jack said looked like a knife; the artist would stab his victims thus turning them into works of art. Jack ran out of time and couldn't stop the killer and he escaped, Jack never did track the artefact. It was always on his mind, that artefact is still in play.

Helena went on to explain that physical time travel is impossible but she had developed a way to tap into the collective subconscious. This can happen randomly in nature most people referring to it as past life experience. Rather than physically travelling your mind could possess another's for a brief period and you would live as them. The trip would only last for less than a day though. It was difficult to choose the exact person you would possess.

Pete was eager to use Helena's time machine and track the artefact. It could then be locked up to retrieve it in the future. Rebecca had her doubts.

"If you both do this you must not interfere with anyone's life. You're in the background and this is recon only, you may encounter Jack, still do not interfere even with him. This is only recon is that clear?" Rebecca stated firmly.

Helena then spoke.

"I tried myself to change the past and I failed. Rebecca is quite correct though you should not interfere with anyone you encounter, no matter how important you think they are."

Helena looked directly at Myka as she gave her warning. Myka starred back not really getting what Helena meant. Helena kept the fact that she was in Paris in 1899 to herself. It was a year she wished had never occurred. It was the year she died inside.

Myka was unhappy about keeping Artie out of the loop but trusted Rebecca and believed they were doing the right thing to pick up where Jack left off. Such a dangerous artefact must be found. Every second it was lost someone from the future was at risk. They left for the Warehouse.

Claudia was unashamedly giddy about assisting HG as she safely attached Pete and Myka to The Time Machine. As creepy as HG was Claudia wanted to be half as smart as she was. Helena thought Claudia would make a worthy apprentice in different circumstances. Rebecca sat watching, the tension clear on her face. She had to finish Jacks mission. She addressed Myka and Pete.

"Remember**, **recon only."

Helena approached Pete and sat close to him as she attached the equipment to his head.

"So what will happen if the people we inhabit croak it while were in them?"

"I would imagine your minds will be lost, I'd try not think about it Agent Lattimer."

Pete gulped, not only through fear for his life but Helena now sat closer than before. She leaned in with her lips to his ear.

"I couldn't change the past, don't let Myka try, don't let her act foolishly" she whispered.

Pete's concerns grew, what did she mean?

There was no countdown, Helena threw the switch and their minds were gone. A burning nauseous feeling sat at the pit of Helena's stomach. She glanced at Claudia who looked back, smiling weakly. Artie would freak if he knew where they had just sent his Agents.

Pete was the first to come round. A man's voice was ringing in his ears.

"Sir...are any of these rings to your taste? Perhaps you should ask the advice of your Lady."

Pete realised he was in a Parisian jewellers apparently buying an engagement ring for Myka...his fiancé.

Pete looked at his reflection in the counter top. His hair was grey and he sported a monocle and handle bar moustache, it irritated his nostrils immediately. He was of an older age and slightly taller. The body he inhabited was not of working class.

Myka stood starring back at her temporary image, her hair was shoulder length, still curly but also very blonde. The dress she wore took her breath from her and shoved her breasts up to a ridiculous level. Pete was impressed with the body Myka inhabited and wondered how the older gent he was possessing had gotten this beauty? ...Must be the money.

"Again sir, have you made a choice?" the Parisian clerk was just as pushy as any department store leech.

"Tell you what; I'll think it over."...Pete grabbed Myka and escaped the store. He heard the clerk berating him with insults in French; something about Americans he was sure.

Once out on the main street Myka couldn't breathe, the dress was killing her and it had to go. Pete warned her that women of this period did not really wear pants. He doubted they would find a local Gap anyway. Myka was right though the dress she was wearing was doing nothing to keep them in the back ground. She looked fantastic.

"I can't believe I get to body snatch a millionaire with a scorching hot chick and you're in there geeking her up."

Myka punched Pete in the arm.

"Would you focus! I'm dying in this outfit."

"Myka, women don't hit men in this century, you're getting looks."

Several people were watching them and did shake their heads at Myka. A fat bald man suggested Pete "control his woman" as he sauntered pass"

"You see! ... Try to be a girl for once, just smile and link my arm"

They continued to walk down the street, Myka sighing as she linked Pete taking her place as his property. She felt sorry for Helena having to endure this crap.

Pete checked his pockets; he had money and 2 tickets to the Exposition World Fair. Before he could tell Myka a man dressed similar to Pete greeted him. He knew the real owner of his body very well.

"George you old goat, I take it you and your lady will join us tonight, a little pre fair warm up."

Due to the dress Myka was already close to fainting but it was the man talking to Pete that made her legs give way. Both men went to her aid.

"My dear girl, are you alright?"

Pete insisted he could look after his fiancé, the over familiar man said his goodbyes giving Pete the address for the party that he was clearly on the guest list for."

Myka found her feet and wrestled out of Pete's grip, her breast almost leaving the evil dress.

"Do you know who that was?" Myka's voice went an octave higher due to shock.

"Myka, I have no idea who that was? I'm not really George remember"

"That was H.G Wells'...That was Charles!"

Pete looked confused.

"Helena's brother...He wrote the books Helena supplied the ideas remember."

Pete turned round and could see Charles walking off towards a massive house. It was the house the party was at that eve. Suddenly Helena's warning made sense, if Charles were here did that mean Helena was as well? Pete was in shock himself, he couldn't believe they had travelled across time to track an artefact that may well be in the home of Helena's extended family.

"We have to go to that party Pete."

"I know we do, we just need to be careful."

"Yea and I need to get this dam dress off."

Back at the warehouse Claudia and Helena watched over Pete and Myka's bodies. Claudia had many questions for HG but was too afraid of her to ask any of them. Helena tended to Pete, her back towards Claudia. She could feel Claudia's eyes on her and almost hear the questions on her lips.

"Miss Donovan, I'm afraid I'm far too old for you even without the bronzing."

"What? I'm not checking you out, it's just... I have questions."

"Fire away young lady."

"I'm just thinking, it must have sucked to be you back in the day."

Helena raised an eyebrow and folded her delicate arms across her chest, she breathed in deeply as she tried to translate Claudia's modern day tongue.

"Sucked?"

"Yea you know...sucked!, Your super genius smart but the men think you should clean the house, your into girls and I'm guessing there's no gay bars, your totally hot and cant show it off. I guess I'm just thinking I'm lucky to be from this century that's all. It must have been awful to be any sort of woman in the 1890's."

Helena thought for a moment and then answered a wide eyed Claudia

"First of all I was not the only smart woman of my time; Marie Currie was just as clever. The men of my time were tiresome but easily thwarted. I admit I would financially do much better in today's world though. As for my sexuality, you would be surprised how we would find each other Miss Donavan. One of my favourite moments is to look at a woman across the street and know from the little things that she shares my desire, that's without even speaking to her. I did not need a bar"

"No frackin way! ...Victorian Gaydar, You're totally yanking my chain right?"

Helena looked back unable to translate Claudia's last statement. She found her use of the English language perplexing. She simply walked away and tendered to the machine leaving Claude cross eyed and stunned.

Meanwhile, Myka found herself in the most Romantic city in the world yet in the most unromantic of positions. She had managed to find a less provocative outfit and Pete was currently trying to free her from the old one. With one foot on a small stool and the other planted firmly to the floor he pulled at the laces at the back of the whale bone corset. Pete found himself standing directly behind a bent over Myka, he stared down at her semi clothed form. He wondered how he would explain their current position if any one were to walk into the room they had rented for the eve. With one final strong tug the corset broke and Myka grabbed at her breasts hiding them from Pete. Pete put his hands over his eyes willing himself not to have a peek.

"You know the secret service should use these to restrain perps."

Myka had disappeared into a side room to change"

"Don't you think the owner of that body will wonder why her clothes have changed?"

Pete got no verbal response and heard nothing but movements and the odd bang from the side room. He looked at himself in a full length mirror and went into a monolog. Pete thought he resembled Mr Peanut.

Myka emerged from the side room. She wore a white shirt made from a light material that was stuffed carelessly into plain dark pants, over the shirt she wore a ladies waistcoat not unlike the ones Helena wore back at the Warehouse. Her vessels blonde hair remained wild and curly.

Pete was disappointed.

"Myka, the one time you get to dress like a lady and you're dressed for work instead"

"I can't chase the bad guy in any dress from this period, its layer upon layer and it's just...not me"

"Do girls even wear pants now? Are you allowed to dress like that?"

"Were gonna find out, it can't be worse than the slutty dress Pete"

"I like the slutty dress."

"You would!"

It was by now dark out and Pete and Myka ascended the gothic stairs leading to the door of the socialite's party. Helena's brother Charles greeted them at the door. Myka's stomach did summersaults at the thought of seeing a pre bronzed Helena.

The rooms were large inside featuring plush furniture and a piano in the corner. The main room buzzed with people's voices and the clicking of glasses, Servants scooted round the room meeting the needs of the well to doo guests. Pete was surrounded by men who looked just as he, with their long tail coats and joke shop facial hair. The ladies all looked elegant in various colour dresses, their hair swirled up on their heads with glinting jewellery pinning it back. Myka thought their hair resembled the ice creams you could get at the town fair back home. The ladies waists were pulled in barbarically to an unnatural width. Myka cringed at the memory of how that felt. Myka could feel people's eyes roaming over her and Pete. The room was filled with the sound of many different languages. French not being Pete's strong point he relied heavily on Myka to translate.

Charles caught up with them both from the doorway putting his arm round Pete.

"Let me get you a drink George."

Charles scanned Myka noticing the similar choice in clothes he was always talking his sister Helena out of wearing. He thought it far too boyish even when hugging a fine female figure. Pete took a glass of red wine from Charles and got a sudden sharp elbow in the ribs from Myka for asking for a bottle of Bud instead. They searched the faces in the crowded room for the artist Marcus Prokop; it was at this event that he was spotted using the artefact on a party guest turning them to stone. Pete prayed it would not be him that got stabbed.

Pete opted to find Myka, having to remember what she currently looked like. He stumbled upon Myka in a trance like state starring towards the main room staircase. He clicked his fingers in her face and got no response. Pete looked on at the stairs and spotted Myka's Medusa.

He became hypnotised himself as Helena descended the stairs to a rapturous applause from her families' guests. Her jet black hair was pinned up with several strands escaping on purpose to frame her face. Her skin was perfect and her body was wrapped in a deep purple silk gown that showed off her shoulders and dipped downwards to show her hiked up breasts. Her forearms covered in matching silk gloves that went all the way to her elbow. Pete thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his own heart pumped faster in his chest. Myka still had not moved. Charles stood to the side of the crowd watching Pete and Myka's enchantment. He was more than used to the effect the sight of his sister had on men and women. He approached his sister's worshipers.

"Shall I introduce you to her then old boy?"

Charles quickly stepped back from them both as Myka shouted YES! And Pete's voice boomed out a resounding NO!

Pete took Myka by the arm nodding politely at a nervous Charles. Pete had to literally drag Myka away from the vision of Helena on the stairs.

"What are you doing? We can't talk to her"

"Why not?"

"Because of the whole "you must not interfere" speech from Rebecca"

"We don't look like us what harm will it do?"

"I'm getting a vibe it's a very bad idea, she is too smart Myka"

Both of their brains misfired as Helena floated past mere inches away. A young girl pulled at Helena's dress and Helena bent down to talk with her, Pete and Myka listened in.

"Mummy, can I please play with Olivia and Maurice?"

"Yes as long as you and your cousins don't get into mischief young lady"

Pete and Myka saw the striking resemblance to Helena immediately

"Is that...is that her kid?"

"Yes...that's Christina...God I feel sick"

"Myka don't get any ideas; we have to stay out of this. It's bad enough her brother is buying me drinks"

The Helena of this era was just as sharp as the 2010 version. She had noticed Myka's dress and stance. Even though Myka resided in a different body she could not stop the signals from within beeping loudly and standing out on Helena's radar, she smiled sweetly at Myka. Like a sailor drawn to the rocks under a sirens song Myka attempted to walk to Helena. The strong male hand of her partner pulled her aggressively back to him.

"What the hell Myka! What did I just say?"

"Ok ok I will stay away It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Nothing come on let's find the artifact."

Helena noticed Pete's aggressive action but mistook it for alpha male dominance, a "you are mine" statement. She smiled wickedly to herself. Helena could not recall the number of women's sexualities she had hijacked, leaving them turned on and confused before and after the sex.

Both agents mingled, Myka having to stop every few paces and explain her outfit. She athletically scaled the main staircase, missing out 1-2 steps as she flew. Helena watched from below half listening to a male guest as she viewed the impressive speed Myka had stormed up the stairs. Running was a strange thing to see a Victorian woman do, it was just not lady like.

Myka searched as many of the rooms upstairs as she could, stopping at one of them and peering inside. Christina and her cousins played happily together. They sat around an oversized doll house under the watchful eye of a young brunette. Christina ran to the brunette sitting on her knee. Myka estimated the girl to be no more than twenty one, perhaps just a little older than Claudia. Christina smiled carelessly as all children should and it pained Myka to think of how little she had left to live. There had to be something she could do to stop her murder.

Myka felt a presence from behind. Helena was leaning against the top of the staircase, drink in hand. She swished her wine round the glass her dark eyes burnt holes through Myka. Myka became instantly aroused on seeing Helena .Pete would kill her and in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong but Myka had to get close to Helena in order to help her.

Next chapter: The Time Machine part 2


	8. The Time Machine Part two

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

**Warning**: contains sexual scenes

The Time Machine Part two

* * *

Helena slithered towards a lust struck Agent Bering. Captivated and finding several box fresh reasons to want Helena, Myka stood mute. Helena got the conversation started.

"Do you have children yourself then?"

Myka looked beyond Helena for an escape route; she found Helena had purposefully blocked any path of retreat. She would have to answer carefully.

"No I don't have children."

"We haven't even been introduced. I apologise on behalf of my brother, his manners are usually of a much higher standard. I'm Helena Wells."

Helena held out a silk sheathed hand turning it downwards inviting Myka to kiss it. All Myka could do is curse herself and Pete for not discussing names for her vessel. Who was she? Helena looked on quirking a suspicious eyebrow. She was smart on an inhuman scale.

"I'm Smith...Miss Smith." Myka shook Helena's hand instead of kissing it.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Smith. Is that your brother your with tonight?"

Yet another question.

Myka was still cringing at her total lack of creativity on the alias. Under less stressful of conditions she would have done better.

"George is my fiancé, not my brother."

Helena blurted out a condescending bout of laughter. Pete's vessel was in his sixties at least, that was archaic in the 1890's. Myka's vessel was mid 20's at the most. Helena was not too shocked though. Myka's roving eyes on her body was one of the many signs that "Miss Smith" was not heterosexual. Many women of her persuasion did marry old Goats like George as a cover, the added benefit being they rarely requested marital duties in the bedroom due to their lagging libido. These types of women frequented the many "ladies craft rooms" Helena loved so much.

"Your fiancé, my goodness? ...can he keep up with you I wonder?"

Myka breathed heavily through her nose. Helena had tangled her in a web laced with flirtation and direct questions that she did not see being spun around her. Helena was very good Claudia was right. Myka was caught and merely waiting for her predator to devour her. She would never look at a desperate fly under the watch of a hungry spider the same way again.

Myka came up with nothing and glanced down at her shoes catching an eyeful of Helena's trussed up breasts accidently. Myka felt herself becoming very wet and inflamed for Helena. She worried she may be guilty of some sort of felony against the real owner of her temporary body.

"Miss Smith, my face is up here my dear." Helena revelled in her teasing, it was all too easy.

Myka was rescued from her inability to spar with Helena. The young brunette emerged from the children's play room. Myka thought she must have over heard her stuttered conversation with Helena.

Helena took her eyes from Myka and all her attentions went towards the brunette. There was an air of tension as the girl hovered in the doorway.

"I'm going to put the children to bed Miss."

The girl was clearly of a different class to Helena. Her simple clothing and accent the most obvious evidence. Helena's whole manner and countenance changed towards the girl. She was not predatory and was nothing but warm towards her. It stung Myka, was she just a toy to be played with, the supporting act before the main artist?

"That's fine Sophie; you must then join the party."

"I don't think so Miss I plan to retire for the night myself"

The Brunette lowered her eyes from Helena and walked away. The 3 children followed and Christina sleepily requested to be carried to her room, Sophie did not deny the request picking Christina up. Helena placed her hand on Myka's forearm and a jolt of electricity shocked her senses. By the look on Helena face she felt the same thing.

"You must excuse me Miss Smith; perhaps I will see you later?"

Helena went after a sullen Sophie. Myka listened to the rhythmic clipping of her heals on the oak floors as she swaggered off.

Myka knew it was impolite to listen but she could not help herself as she loitered outside the children's bedroom. She could her Helena's bass tone from within. A gap in the doorway granted Myka visual contact. The children slept and Helena stood nose to nose with Sophie holding the side of her face in her hot hands. Sophie would not look at Helena.

"Why won't you join the party?"

"It's not my place to Miss."

"Will you please call me Helena?"

"It's not proper Miss. What if I'm overheard?"

"You are my servant and how I wish you to address me is nobody else's bloody business."

"I'm your servant then am I?"

"That's not to be taken that way and you know it."

"I still won't fit in with the guests Miss."

"You are 23 years of age, you are not a child, and you are quite the conversationalist also."

"I mean my class, not my age Miss.

"Please, call me Helena."

Myka watched on as Helena kissed Sophie so softly that it would warm the coldest of hearts. Sophie's lust for Helena grew and the kiss became more passionate as both women collapsed into each other. Myka's emotions were split. One part of her was jealous as hell the other turned on by the sight of two beautiful women kissing. Her sexuality was no longer in question, she was certain of that now. She knew how it felt to be kissed like that by Helena and Myka could see Sophie being taken over and turned by her mistress. Sophie grabbed at Helena's dress attempting to get to her flesh. Helena calmed her advances.

"Not in here ...the children."

Both women made for the door and Myka bolted straight into the room opposite. It was a poor choice of room she soon discovered. Helena and Sophie tumbled in after her, Helena ripping off Sophie's cheaply constructed shirt with ease. Myka slipped out of sight into a side room. Both women fell onto the bed, Helena lying dominantly on top of a now naked Sophie. Helena peeled off her gloves and her hand went straight between Sophie's slender thighs. Helena bit at her throat and then whispered into ear.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

At that Helena slipped her fingers into Sophie and the young girl gripped the metal spiralled headboard above. Myka heard the clicking of her wet flesh as Helena fucked her daughter's nanny rampantly. It wasn't long before Sophie cried out and clung to Helena as she came. Myka thought it possibly the fasted climax on record. She listened to Sophie panting loudly, trying to form speech towards Helena.

"I'm sorry Miss, I tried not to find my pleasure so soon but I've been thinking of you all day."

"I have my fingers inside you and you still insist on not calling me Helena; I think you rather like calling me Miss."

Sophie laughed and pulled Helena into a kiss. Myka sat on the floor with her fingers in her ears. The closeness in conversation upset her more than the sex. She was not an idiot, she knew Helena had taken many lovers before she met her but this young girl seemed to be special. Myka struggled to be passive and understanding. Pete was correct she should have stayed away.

Sophie combed her hands through Helena's now unpinned hair. She then ran her fingertips lightly along Helena's lips and jaw line.

"Do you love me Helena?" Sophie's voice was small.

"How could I not love someone my daughter is so besotted with."

"And when Christina comes of age; what then?"

"You worry too much for someone so young."

Sophie pouted at Helena.

"I need you inside me all the time Miss, I only want you."

Helena's hand began to gently penetrate Sophie again but her intentions of invading her sex for a second time were quickly stopped. Loud screams were heard downstairs from the party guests. Helena withdrew from her servant and ran for the door. Sophie threw on her shirt and sped half naked into the children's room to protect them if necessary. She found them all disturbed and awakened by the screams. She held them all together on the floor in the corner of the room.

Myka was now able to escape; the twisted sheets on the bed taunting her as she slipped quickly passed them. She headed for the staircase and from her vantage point saw Pete wrestling with a red headed man, his 60 year old vessel too weak to fight well. Myka ran down the stairs as the red headed man fell out of the door and onto the dark streets of the Parisian suburb. Another man and Helena were closely in pursuit .Myka slid sideways as she took after them and came to a tangled mess on the floor with a Tesla armed Helena. The collision allowed the man his escape. Helena stood up, hiding the Tesla behind her back. She offered a helping hand to "Miss Smith", Myka did not wish to take it knowing it had just been used to give Sophie her orgasm. She stood herself upright not taking the help.

They both marched side by side towards the gathering guests who surrounded a statue in the middle of the room. The face looked twisted with fear, arms outstretched defensively. It was a horrific sight. Myka found Pete shaking in a chair with Charles by his side. Charles went to his sister and looked back to the staircase to see a now fully clothed Sophie sat at the top. He frowned disapprovingly at Helena. It was not because of Sophie's class or the fact that Helena was older that he disapproved. It was Sophie's closeness to the children. Charles knew Helena was not for settling and feared Sophie would get hurt.

Myka spoke to Pete.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, it's this damn body I couldn't keep hold of him."

"Did you get the artifact?"

"No, there was a struggle I didn't see what happened to it."

"Do you think that was Jack chasing Prokop?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Helena has a Tesla you know, I saw it."

"Well we know she was an Agent".

"Maybe she can help find Prokop."

"No Myka, she can't do that, how many times do I have to say it."

"Well we at least should help Jack catch that guy."

Myka helped Pete stand and they went to leave and search for Jack and Prokop. Helena caught "Miss Smith's" arm as she walked pass, Pete could not believe it and rolled his eyes. Myka looked nervous and scanned the room for Sophie. Helena saw her trepidation; she could read a woman well.

"Have I offended you Miss Smith?"

"No ... I have to get my fiancé back to our room."

"Is it far? ...you can board here if you like"

"No it's not far, but thank you... Helena."

Helena reluctantly let go of the arm of Miss Smith, she felt she should do more to keep her with her. She was drawn to her and felt something at odds with itself inside her chest. It was like a garbled message she could not decipher. Miss Smith was unlike any woman she had ever met and she wished to study her further.

Pete and Myka returned to their rented room. The building the room was in backed onto a beautiful gothic church. Pete thought out of all the things that would not move or be drastically renovated the church was the safest place to store the artefact if they found it in time. Pete didn't think they would catch up with Jack and Prokop was well gone. Finding a hiding place was an exercise in futility really. They were now just waiting to be summoned back to their bodies. Myka being in a stronger form than Pete dug a hole in the church yard. The air was cold and crisp and every shovel of soil could be heard in the church yard. The poor light made it awkward to dig but provided much needed privacy also. Pete watched Myka's possessed form working hard and plucked up the challenge to quiz Myka on HG.

"You know you can talk to me don't you Miss Smith?"

Myka stopped shovelling and smiled back at Pete. She deserved the ribbing for the alias. She would do the same if Pete chose such a crap cover. Pete's tone became more serious.

"Myka, what's going on with you and her?"

Myka's heart palpitated. Claudia knowing was bad enough but she could not handle it if Pete had a problem with her new found sexuality. It would hurt too much to have him think less of her.

"What do you mean? ...I admire her if that helps."

"Its more than that isn't it?"

Myka closed her eyes and started the shovelling again. Pete was immature and Ape like at times but he was much more in touch with human emotion than Myka. He was not blind either; he had noticed the way Myka smiled when HG entered a room and the school girl crush look every time she spoke. HG hid her affection much better but always stood to close to Myka, holding her eyes for several seconds after the words had stopped in their conversations.

"Don't get mad Myka but I think she has a thing for you, and not in a B.F.F. way."

Myka turned to face Pete unable to stop a happy smile.

"Do you think so?"

"Now you see, you look way to happy about that, come on Myka what is it?"

Myka could not stop the tears forming in her eyes. She held onto the shovel twisting its wooden handle in her hands until her skin creaked with the dryness. She turned a teary face to Pete. She always felt safe with him; he was family, a brother that looked out for her and her for him.

"I ...I slept with her Pete, I slept with her."

Myka had to say it twice in case the first time was not real and only in her head.

"You did what? When?"

"Before Russia at Leena's, you went out for ice cream. She broke into my room."

"Claudia said you were asleep."

"I know she covered for me...us."

Pete ran his hand through his borrowed grey hair. He was in shock and annoyed about the cover up.

"You lied to Artie. You told Claudia about her but not me."

"I didn't tell Claudia she knew I was gay before I did."

"You're gay ...Myka since when, HG?"

"No ... I haven't processed that yet."

"You slept with her like...like naked hot sex slept with her?"

"Yes ...twice."

"Twice! The same night?"

"Yea the same night, it's only happened the once."

"Whoa, that's ...whoa!"

"Pete, please don't go to a sexy visual place."

"Too late for that warning ...way too late. Is she good?"

"I'm not answering that at all Pete."

"So goods an understatement then?"

"Pete please be serious this is not a joke"

"No its not ...will you tell Artie? Just so I can plan to not be there if you do."

"I ...I think I'm in love with her Pete"

"Myka, you need to be so careful with her"

"Why does everyone think she is evil?"

"Why are you the only one that doesn't?"

Silence yet again enveloped the graveyard.

"Myka, I still love you. I don't care if you like girls."

Myka burst into tears and threw the shovel across the ground. It ripped up the grass and earth as it skidded across the lawn. Pete got hold of Myka and comforted her.

"At lot makes sense now."

Myka wiped her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Your total immunity to my manly charms, no woman usually can deny my animal magnetism"

"Oh my God, you're such a Dog."

"Says the hound who has been doing a 150 year old woman, a smoking hot woman; I got to say well done Myka, she is premier league bootielicious."

Pete danced and slapped an invisible arse repeatedly.

"Don't talk about her like that ok."

"Wow! You do have it bad don't you."

There jovial mood was ended as the sound of clanging bells filled the street. Myka rushed toward the noise as several horse drawn carriages sped up to Helena's relative's home. The horses were large and powerful. The men that fled the carriage wore uniforms and carried batons.

"My God, Pete it's the police."

Myka ran for the carriages but Pete held her back. Sophie appeared in the street and wept and screamed uncontrollably. A police man held her and she collapsed to the ground. All party guests had left and Myka feared for what had happened.

"Pete what's going on?"

Pete tightened his grip on Myka summoning strength from a place he did not know. Myka would not be able to handle what he was about to say.

"Its Christina Myka, We couldn't stop this Myka remember that."

"Myka screamed at Pete. She yanked and pulled at him to break free and rush to Helena. She dug her nails deep into his hand, he screamed out loud himself but did not let go off her.

"Pete what if we caused this; if we hadn't left the party?"

Pete went white. This date and time was to be the catalyst that sent HG Wells into madness? He refused to believe they could have done anything to save Christina.

"Myka, Christina would have died tonight no matter what. It's a very cruel destiny but we are not to blame. Helena warned me to stop you doing something stupid and I will. She cares for you Myka, evil or not."

"She is NOT! Evil, her child has just been murdered; I have to go to her, let me go Pete, NOW!"

Back at the warehouse the Time machine vibrated and sparks shot out from Pete and Myka's head gear. Claudia ran to HG.

"What's going on?"

The noise from the machine was unbearable and the time displaying the countdown to Myka and Pete's return stopped dead. Helena ran to Myka's chair and started to shake her violently. The smell of burning filled the room and the power drained causing the lights to go on and off. Claudia encircled her arms around HG trying to pull her off Myka as she wailed at her.

"Don't you dare do this Myka ...come back here to me now."

"HG; what's happening?"

Helena continued to plead with an unconscious Myka slumped in the Time Machine's chair, circuits blew all around them.

"Myka please don't try to stay there with me, you have me here, and you can't change anything."

Back in 1899 Pete and Myka fell to the ground clutching their heads in their hands. Pete was afraid; they only had minutes by his calculation before they were due to return to the future. But Mykas need to be with the Helena of the 1890's was screwing with things badly.

At the warehouse, Artie appeared behind Helena and placed a gun to her head.

"Whatever you're doing to my people it stops now."

Next chapter: The Time Machine part 3.


	9. The Time Machine Part three

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

**Warning**: contains sexual scenes

* * *

Previously:

"_Whatever you're doing to my people it stops now."_

**The Time Machine Part 3.**

The H.G. Wells sector was a haze of smoke, the smell of burnt rubber filled the room and a static charge filled the air. The countdown on the time machine still laboured and there was no sign of Pete and Myka's minds returning. Helena's own mind was a maelstrom of chaotic voices swirling within her head. The all too familiar shadows started to fall in line on the walls, Helena felt their power conquer her and she was unsure if they were friends or foes. They had been with her whilst she was bronzed she knew that much.

Artie pushed the gun too hard against her skull and rage filled her insides. She looked down at her hands to see if her anger was seeping out of her limbs and forming talons at the end of her fingers. She could take Artie she was sure of that, she would turn around so fast he would never react in time and she would put him down quickly. She spied Arties reflection in a glass partition and clenched her fist ready to swipe hard at him. The hairs on her neck stood on end as her Kempo mind focused. Artie also glanced at Helena's reflection and read her intentions. He knew he would be to slow to defend himself. He was about to die.

Claudia and Rebecca came quickly into the room with the parts Helena had sent them for. Claudia looked on foolishly concerned for HG not Artie.

"Artie let her go, she is helping."

Claudia's support brought Helena's thoughts out from unhinged retaliation. Her once enraged pure black eyes morphed back to a more human visage. With her hands on her head she spoke to a fearful Claudia.

"I have tried to explain that this is a form of time travel!" Helena hissed at Artie.

"Time travel is impossible."

"It works on your mind Artie."

"Yes, and so does she Claudia."

Pete's body went into spasm in the chair; Myka looked beyond pale and Helena's blood boiled.

"If we don't help them right now they will die." Helena said honestly.

"Why are they even in that damn machine, did you know about this Rebecca?"

"Stand over me, watch my every move but let me help them." Helena demanded.

"And if they die, I won't bother to re-Bronze you." Artie was blunt and aggressive in speech.

Helena was tired of Artie, he provoked her to the point of distraction and she lost herself to the shadows taunts to easily in his company. She faced him, her eyes deep black pools again.

"If we are trading threats let me make mine perfectly clear, if I lose Myka because you have delayed me, I promise you this ... they will never find all of your body parts; I will kill you very, very slowly!"

Helena's voice eviscerated the air.

Rebecca put a protective arm around Claudia as the walls somehow seemed to close in and surround Artie, a trick of the light perhaps?

"Finally showing your true nature then?" Artie tried to remain unnerved.

"Not even close, if you help me save them my threats will go to ground Agent Neilson"

"What do you need?" Artie had no options.

"A fresh power supply ... and Agent Lattimer."

Back in 1899.

The Parisian police officers had brought Pete and Myka into the house of the family Wells. They had passed out on the street and they thought them witnesses. Myka awoke first on the couch she hoped from a horrid nightmare, she quickly realised it was all too real on the sight of Charles. He sat starring at one wall a full bottle of whisky in his hands. He mumbled incoherently, clearly in shock. Myka stood and walked passed his chair. He grabbed her hand as she passed and Myka jumped out of her skin as he spoke, his voice small and broken.

"Who would kill a child so viciously, where is God I ask you?"

Myka ripped her hand out of his, unable to deal with such debilitating grief. Pete's vessel still lay unconscious on the couch. Myka climbed the stairs. Thankfully Christina was no longer at the house. That was not who Myka was searching for, she had failed Helena in that department. Christina's murder could never have been stopped; the ink with which our lives are inscribed is indelible it seemed. Myka looked into the room Helena had made love to Sophie in and found the girl sat on the still twisted bed sheets. Her knees were drawn to her chest. Myka sat on the bed next to her. She did not stir or even blink at Myka.

"Its Sophie isn't it?"

Still nothing.

"Sophie where is Helena ...Where is Miss Wells?"

Myka had experience and training when it came to victims and grief. Sophie was deep in shock and was not helping her find Helena. She stood to leave...Sophie spoke

"Her dress is on her bed, she changed out of the dress"

"Where is she Sophie? ...please help me." Myka was desperate.

"She took the knife, she took the artefact."

Myka leapt off the bed as if it had bitten her hard on hearing the young Sophie use the word artefact. Helena had been the one who took Prokop's knife from him in the struggle at the party, he had come back for it later determined to retrieve it. No wonder Jack never found the artefact as it never left the home of the Wells family.. Myka noted that Helena had chose Sophie to be the one to know of warehouse 12 ... She did love her.

"Prokop will be at the Fair ... I couldn't stop her she is so strong."

"I will find her Sophie, please go be with Charles."

Myka charged down the stairs and out of the front door feeling every bit in love with Helena as Sophie was, she did not wake Pete and left without him. She had to get to the Fair and to Helena.

An hour later Pete awoke to find himself without Myka, still stuck in 1899 as the aging George. Charles approached Pete leaving Sophie drinking the bottle of whisky at the table they grieved at together.

"You're fiancée has gone off in pursuit of my sister, I pray she finds her alive."

Pete could not believe Myka had gone off into the dark streets of Paris without him.

Myka stood starring up at the Eiffel Tower, the Fair was now closed and the streets were silent. Myka heard footsteps across the street but could not see the owner of the walk. The street lighting was very poor and not every street was lit. She took off after the form and was sure it was Helena, from behind Myka tried to call to her.

"Helena, please stop."

No response and the pace of the footsteps increased and broke into a run. Myka pursued the form that was most definitely Helena but found a pre bronzed Helena to be quick footed. Myka suddenly realized how much the Bronzing process had weakened the Helena of 2010. Myka was struggling to keep up; her host's body was not trained and had little endurance capability. Myka called out without thinking.

"HG, stop it's me."

The form in front stopped instantly and ran back towards Myka. In the poor lighting Myka could not read the expression on Helena's face or anticipate her intentions. Myka felt a strong hand grab her throat and pin her to the brick wall behind. Myka felt her hosts feet lift slightly off the ground on the first forceful grasp at her throat.

"Nobody calls me that, nobody but my brother, who are you?"

Myka could not believe how stupid she had been and had a déjà vu of her own choke hold on Helena back at the college campus several weeks ago. Helena's attention shot away from Myka or "Miss Smith" as Helena knew her form by the sound of a group of male voices. Helena released the choke hold but before Myka could speak she smashed her in the face knocking her out cold. Her now unconscious state would cause damage to her real form in 2010; a form that currently sat dying in the Time Machine's chair.

Pete was slow in his current weakening body as he trailed the streets of Paris looking for Myka, he found her dazed on the cobbled pavement. He helped her up and asked what had happened?

"Pete, I'm sorry that I left without you."

"It's ok, where is she now?"

Myka and Pete walked down an alley as Myka remembered this is where the male voices were heard. A small wooden door was wide open and Pete and Myka stepped in, they would soon wish that they hadn't.

The smell was horrendous and Pete heaved as the floor and walls were splattered with blood. Pete felt something squash under his foot as he lifted his shoe he saw a curled severed finger, the bone exposed and jagged at its edge. He vomited on seeing this as several other parts lay randomly across the soiled floor. Myka went through to a large room with high ceilings. There in the centre of the room lay a solid white statue its right hand missing along with ears and toes. On closer inspection it was Prokop, his limbs and parts and been removed meticulously one at a time. Being stabbed and turned to stone must have been a merciful blessing compared to the pain he must have endured at Helena's hands. Pete entered the room his hand over his mouth ready to vomit again, he could not handle the sight of blood.

Helena sat cross legged in the corner, the artefact in hand and covered in blood. Her white everyday dress soaked in deep red stains, her hair matted and glued to her head. Pete held Myka's arm.

"My God Myka, look what she's done."

"She didn't do this, her mind has gone."

"Myka, regular people don't do this; we would never do this. Jesus he has been butchered."

"We have never had to face the person who butchered our only child Pete."

Myka could not deny her disgust at what Helena had done to the man who had murdered her daughter. As she stood in shock unable to think on what to do Helena rose to her feet. Pete pulled Myka away as a whole wave of deathly black veil circled around Helena like a cocoon. She would never be a normal person again; Pete doubted she ever had been.

As Helena approached, both Pete and Myka fell to the wooden floor losing consciousness. Pete's last thoughts were of Myka and if when he awoke in 2010, would she have even joined him in returning; or would she have tried to remain behind with a distraught and mentally unstable Helena in 1899?

Pete sat bolt up in the Time Machines chair, Rebecca and Claudia ran to him and supported his weight as they dragged him away from the machine. Myka sat motionless in the chair pallid and close to death. Tears fell down Helena's face as she could not think of anything different to do. She had saved Pete and lost Myka. She searched for Artie with demonic eyes, she found him just as upset as she was but she did not care for his pain.

Myka was about to die and that was unforgivable, Helena walked slowly towards Artie. Only Leena could see the dark shadows that walked in single file behind Helena and then spread out to surround him, it was the most frightening thing Leena had ever seen. Helena picked up an ultra sharp metal shard as she stalked Artie. Helena spoke coldly.

"I made you a promise sir."

Artie was truly afraid of Helena; she was a killer which for him could not be disputed. She was about to cause him untold pain and agony and he was not ready to die this way. He stepped backwards away from her and every time he went back she came forward. Rebecca was too weak to stop Helena. Claudia was tending to Pete and did not realize that Artie was in danger; that just left Leena. Helena's aura was always shielded from her but not when her emotions were this raw. Leena had never seen anything like this in her life. She stepped out of the path of one of the shadows as it trailed along the floor towards Helena and up to the ceiling above a cowering Artie, Leena swore she saw it look back down at her. These current scenes reminded Leena of the ghoulish trees that grew in her garden as a child and had cast their shadows onto her pink bedroom walls. The trees would swing ruthlessly in the wind and shake angry shadowy fingers at her as she tried to sleep. Nobody else could see what she was reading from Helena's aura. Leena did not approve of the Bronzing process; she feared that this haunting dark energy was a side effect that would destroy a person even as incredible as Helena.

Helena was now just three feet away from Artie. He felt himself bump into a desk behind and he searched desperately with his hands behind his back for a weapon to defend himself with. Several useless items fell off the desk in his desperation. Leena watched on helplessly as Helena placed the metal shard to his heart. At that point Mykas frail voice filled the air.

"Helena, stop."

Helena dropped the metal shard instantly and spun round to face the voice, aborting the onset of her attack on Artie. Leena watched as the shadow army stood perfectly still and began to fade back into the far corners of the room. It would seem the shadows would obey Myka where as they seemed to be goading Helena. Leena could no longer see any kind of aura around Helena; she began to doubt what she had seen. Could it have been real? Nobody's soul could be that complex and highly stressed into such unforgiving darkness. Leena was glad to see it didn't remain a constant shade around Helena. If it was real, Leena wondered if Myka even knew what authority she had over Helena's dark side.

Myka stood shakily and stumbled towards Helena, blood ran from her nose and left ear. Helena zoomed towards her leaping across a work surface with ease. Myka fell forwards and Helena caught her just before she passed out. She worryingly checked her pulse and on finding her still alive pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Helena would allow nobody near Myka; she would look after her on her own. Artie breathed a sigh of relief and watched the show of affection unfolding on the floor. Myka lapsed in and out of consciousness murmuring Helena's name as she lay in her lap on the cold tile floor. Artie did not need Myka to tell him that she had slept with Helena; he didn't even need her to confess to being in love with the villain either. Arties main concern was which part of Helena had Myka fallen for?

Myka awoke in a single bed in a room she did not know. She felt as though she had slept for an eternity. The sun blazed through the small window and a figure walked towards her disguised by the strength of the sunlight. Myka recalled the fairy tales her father had read to her as a child when Prince Charming would approach this way to awaken some benign slumbering princess.

Helena emerged and sat on the end of the bed starring at the rays of sunlight. Myka had never seen Helena in such beautiful settings and her heart swelled and upped its tempo. The atmosphere felt awkward though.

Myka sat herself up in the bed, she had fresh clothes on and her body felt soothed and relaxed. She had been well cared for after her ordeal in the time machine. Myka knew Helena had been her tentative night nurse; she would not look at Myka now. Both women sat in silence, Myka had no idea what to say. The revenge murder of Prokop and love making with Sophie had happened in the last couple of hours to Myka's memory, but it had been over 100 years for Helena's. She wondered how much Helena recalled of that evening in 1899. Myka reached for Helena's hand and held it in her own, squeezing it gently. Helena looked at the door expectantly and turned to Myka.

"You're friends are coming."

Myka frowned and seconds later there was a knock at the door. Myka had heard nothing to warn her that they had visitors, how Helena had known they were coming baffled her. Helena stood and opened the door of her room. Claudia and Leena stood trying to peek passed her at Myka. Helena swung the door fully open and let them both in leaving the room herself. Claudia and Leena ran in and took turns hugging a recovered Myka. Myka hugged them back and watched Helena slowly walk off down the hallway and out of site. She wanted her back immediately.

"How is Pete, tell me he is ok?"

"He is in bed still like you but he seems fine." Claudia answered.

"Has he spoken to Artie yet?"

"No, Artie has sent Rebecca home; we have a briefing arranged for tomorrow if you're up for it?"

Myka was pleased that Pete had not spoken to Artie before she had spoken to Helena. How she would approach her over Prokop's Artefact she did not know yet. Myka worried that Helena blamed herself for the artist returning for the knife and murdering Christina in the cross fire.

Helena walked into the kitchen and found Artie sat at the table. He looked at her only once and went back to reading his paper. He wanted to tell Helena to leave the B&B and stay as far away from Myka as possible but he knew Myka was in love with her and would only follow. He needed all of his Agents under one roof and whether he liked it or not Helena was an Agent under his care. He could not resist speaking his mind to her though; Helena hovered in the kitchen almost waiting for the lecture to come.

"You know out of all the reckless things you have done letting down Myka would be the most idiotic." Artie didn't even look up from the paper he was reading.

"And the most idiotic you could do is point a gun at me again"

Helena swaggered out of the kitchen, leaving Artie speechless.

Myka had fallen into sleep again and found it dark out when she awoke. Helena was nowhere to be seen and Myka started to feel angry. Why had Helena not just told Rebecca that she had Prokop's knife? Myka's feelings were deep rooted for Helena by now but she was bored of the games and mystery. She was also arguably still jealous over Sophie. The fact that she had heard them both having sex was hitting her and causing a delayed emotional response. Myka left Helena's room.

Myka entered her own room, it was dark and she fumbled with the door. From the shadows she noticed Helena sat watching. Myka swore she saw her Helena's shadow leave the chair before her body did.

Helena spoke with an icy tone.

"Take your clothes off now."

Myka closed the door behind her solidly and ignored Helena.

"I said take off your clothes." Helena repeated the demand.

Myka looked to her gun on her side table next to it her SS badge that glinted gold with pride. Helena was of an advanced intelligence, she was more aesthetic compared to Myka in a classic sense. Myka remembered the rapturous applause Helena had received when descending the stairs back in 1899. She was a star in her day and she strode proudly and arrogantly amongst her fan club. Helena had never been challenged in her life; people feared her or put her on to high of a pedestal .Myka thought this not really any good for Helena. Myka was not a young 23 year old girl, she was a woman, a woman who had defended her president and protected her country. It was time for Helena to be humbled, after 150 years it was long overdue.

Myka flew at Helena, she collided with her so hard and fast that Helena's smaller frame was lifted into the air and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Mykas neck and her legs around her waist. Only Myka's bedroom wall stopped them hitting the floor. Helena was pinned and Myka spoke to her in a tone she was not used to hearing.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you ...Miss?"

Myka peeled herself out from the clutches of Helena's legs and swung her by her arm, onto her bed. Helena's dark hair covered her face as she picked herself up and sat on the bed to face a stern Myka. Helena did not speak as she looked on at Myka's gun pointed at her.

"You're the one that's getting undressed." Myka spoke from behind the gun.

Myka was incensed at all of Helena's teasing, whether in the guise of "Miss Smith" or not, Helena had enjoyed being the seductress for too long now. Helena had also punched her and knocked her out cold.

Helena layback and unbuttoned her pants and quickly slipped off her underwear. She spread her legs displaying her sex; Myka approached and began to undue her own belt. Helena closed her eyes and listened to the noise of the buckle opening and the sound of heavy denim hitting the floor. She became nervous with the anticipation; ...Agent Bering had finally returned.

**Next Chapter: Confessions**


	10. Confessions

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

**Warning**: contains sexual scenes

* * *

**Confessions**

Myka felt overwrought and Helena knew that her lover was not herself. Helena was aware she had perhaps pushed too many of Myka's buttons of late. The events of 1899 had become the final straw that was pushing the stress through the cracks in Myka's usually thick skin. Helena recalled a somewhat cruel game she and Charles had played as children. They would leave out a jar coated with jam in the summer sunshine. The wasps would arrive and the siblings would quickly tighten the lid on the jar, trapping several of the insects inside. They would then take turns in shaking the jar briskly over and over again. The climax of the game was to twist off the lid and run as several infuriated wasps would chase after both of them. If left long enough the wasps would emit panic signals marshalling more aggressive troops. Helena found the game exhilarating. She had effectively put Agent Bering in a jam jar over the past few weeks and had shaken her with wild abandon.

Myka's touch was cold hearted and rough. Myka attempted to go down on Helena but Helena closed her legs and turned her hips to the side preventing Myka from tasting her. With one strong forearm across Helena's throat Myka used her free hand to pry apart Helena's knees. Helena managed to squeeze her thighs together but could not prevent Agent Bering's slender hand breaking in between her knees and forcing it's way to her crotch. Helena gripped the sheets as an intrusive index finger pushed just centimetres into her. It was enough for Helena's knees to fall away from each other to give Myka free reign. Myka withdrew and covered Helena's whole body with her own.

Myka placed her sex onto Helena's and slowly rotated her hips. This was a sexual position Helena favoured but had found in her previous lovers that they did not have the stamina or skill to bring her to orgasm this way. Helena felt immediately that this was not the case with Agent Bering. Myka's confidence was sky- high and Helena smiled at the thought that she never imagined any lover could surprise and dominate her like this. Myka increased the pace of her winding and grinding hips and Helena felt herself getting closer. Myka felt her own insides clench and strain as her own orgasm grew dangerously close. She would not allow herself to come first; she knew a gloating Helena would take it as a victory. Helena was capable of making Myka come so hard that it left her body drained and exhausted for days, she had to satisfy Helena first.

Helena had the same thought and grinned wickedly up at her determined lover from below her. She twisted and turned her own hips and increased the volume of her feminine cries into Myka's receptive ear. Myka turned her ear away. She could come for Helena just by listening to her enjoying herself sexually but she would not lose this current battle. Myka felt Helena's inner thighs quiver and could not suppress a knowing arrogant laugh... she was winning. Helena knew she was close to defeat and pushed and punched at Agent Bering's chest desperate not to come first but it was too late. Her body betrayed her yet again to Myka and her orgasm was so intense that she bucked wildly out of control. Myka reacted the same way mere seconds later.

Helena awoke with Myka deeply asleep, firmly positioned between her still spread legs. The couple of hours Helena had drifted off were the most enjoyable she had experienced since before losing Christina. Helena always knew Agent Bering would be a worthy lover and the evidence of that pulsated still through her clit. Helena played with a heavy curl on Myka's head she pulled in out straight and let it go amazed at how it spun back into its original shape. She stared into the darkness recalling how Myka had moaned her name and convulsed on top of her feeling her lovers fluids escape out and mix with her own. Helena wished evolution would accelerate to a point that women could reproduce together; so Helena then could and would bare Myka's children. Helena smiled as she imagined a dark eyed curly haired child running round playfully tormenting Myka. Helena's family fantasy came to a pain filled end as she felt guilty for letting go of Christina and replacing her with wanting to become pregnant with Myka's child. If she had not lost Christina she would not have found Myka, a century later; the world was never as it should be.

Helena had loved every second of being pregnant and being a mother. She enjoyed the entire process, only the conception had been mediocre and overrated. Helena felt no love for men. They did not grab at her soul or fill her with feelings of need and passion. Only a woman could break Helena's heart and give her kisses that hit like fists. Christina's father had been a kind gentle man who would have undoubtedly been a fantastic father to Christina; but Helena had kept Christina's birth from him. She was cold hearted when surmising he had served his purpose. As unplanned as Christina was she had changed her life in all the right ways, making Helena less self obsessed and ruthless. She believed Christina would have surpassed her and her father's high intelligence. The world had lost out gravely when Christina was murdered.

Myka awoke to the feelings of her hair being gently played with. She did not move or let on that she was awake. Myka was enjoying the softness in Helena's touch, their love making had been so aggressive and animal like that this was a new sensation between the two of them. Myka was a born romantic and felt guilt for being so forceful and unloving with Helena. She could not really describe the sex they had just shared as "love making". Myka had been angry at Helena and herself for going so easily off mission in her presence. Myka was aware that her passion for Helena had almost killed Pete and herself. This was unavoidable though as Helena was the only thing currently that filled her heart and mind. This was the first time in Myka's life that she could say she was in love yet she still hadn't said those words to Helena. Though Myka was aware that Helena had not said she was in love with her either.

Myka wished she could come inside Helena. Myka would push her tongue and fingers deep inside of her to be as closely connected to Helena as possible. She would give Helena a child if it were possible. She would have no fears or problems upon hearing Helena tell her that she was pregnant. The thought brought a smile to Myka, but she could only imagine how furious Artie would be at that news. Myka firmly believed she was meant to be with Helena, the connection was there even in the guise of "Miss Smith". Myka thought this the most romantic notion in the world. Myka feared that Helena's high intellect and practical nature would laugh at such a preposterous idea as destiny.

Myka lifted herself up on her hands above Helena looking down at her face in the moonlit bedroom. Helena kept her hands in Mykas hair still twirling an unruly curl in her fingers, they were wonderfully soft Helena thought.

Myka had a thousand questions for Helena and wondered how much of the 1899 version of Helena remained. Myka's arms began to protest at supporting her albeit light weight, she sat back away from Helena completely naked. Helena smiled at Myka's impressive physical form and climbed on her knee, wrapping her legs around her waist. She started to kiss Myka's neck and wriggled herself into her lap. Myka felt the mattress sink under Helena's weight. Her eyes fluttered as she felt Helena begin to turn her but Myka managed to stop her advances. They had to talk; since her return from 1899 Helena had not asked what had happened or what Myka had seen. Helena attempted to control the situation with sex again.

"I refuse to believe you don't want to be inside me again Agent Bering."

Myka felt her blood run straight to her crotch and she gripped at Helena's hips contemplating turning her over and taking her again. Helena began to massage Myka's right forearm and guided her fingers to her sex. Myka's mind was seduced into a scenario of having Helena on top riding on her. There were still many sexual positions she wanted to explore with the more experienced Helena. Myka retracted her hand. She had started to learn that Helena turned up the heat when wanting to avoid conversation. She was a clever woman in all settings.

Helena remained on Myka's knee smiling down at her, silently commending her for not falling for her trap. Myka continued to impress Helena. Had she finally found a mate who could challenge her?

"Helena, we have to talk before this briefing tomorrow."

"What is there to say?" Helena shrugged with attitude.

"I met your brother Charles."

Helena did not respond. There was only one possible event Myka could have interacted with her brother on that date, the party. She remembered the evening well playing it over and over when bronzed.

"I saw Christina as well."

On hearing this Helena attempted to leave Myka's knee but Myka tightened her grip.

"Helena, I have just been through hell for you, talk to me for God's sake."

"You put yourself through hell, I warned you to stay away from me back then."

"And what would you have done in my shoes?"

Helena did not answer but this time but made no attempt to leave Mykas embrace.

"I ...I met Sophie as well." Myka struggled to keep envy from her tone.

"Well, weren't you the social butterfly." Helena's tone was flippant.

"You...you were sleeping with her." Myka struggled to speak.

"My servants had their uses, I found her young and most agreeable." Helena spoke crudely.

Myka threw Helena off her and started to dress, holding back tears. Helena flicked her hair from her face and watched Myka fasten her jeans with trembling hands. Helena was ashamed of herself for Mykas sake and Sophie's.

"Myka wait, where are you going?"

"I am getting as far away from you as possible, you're a total jerk!"

Myka looked at Helena's reflection in the mirror. She looked confused by the word jerk. She sighed as she fumbled with her belt, turning to Helena sharply.

"I don't know what the British word for jerk is, ok, let alone the Victorian one?"

Helena looked embarrassed as she spoke.

"I should imagine scoundrel or pig would equate quite well."

Myka was still upset with Helena's total lack of respect.

"Yea well, Scoundrel, Villain, Jerk ...take your pick Miss."

Helena sat up straight raising her eyebrow.

"That's the second time this evening you have called me Miss."

Myka had to stop herself before she really lost it. Her temper was steaming over. Helena left the bed and wrapped herself in Myka's sheet. She began to feel uneasy and covered her body from Myka's judging eye.

"May I ask just what you discussed with Dear Sophie?"

Helena had always got off on Sophie's use of the word "Miss". She did enjoy the dominant older woman role as much as the damsel.

"So she is Dear Sophie now?" Myka was being immature.

Helena laughed at Myka.

"Are you seriously jealous over a woman I slept with over a hundred years ago?"

"Woman ...you mean girl." Myka was now the jerk.

Helena a hundred years on was still as unapologetic as ever for sleeping with a woman ten years younger than herself.

"I assure you, she was very much a woman in every sense."

"Did you love her?"

"That's not your concern, I'm quite sure she is very much dead now anyway." Helena was harsh again.

Myka went to storm off throwing on a T-shirt; Helena beat her to the door and blocked it.

"Myka, please don't go."

"You are being a jerk like I said so move Helena, now!"

"I'm sorry it's just in my experience of women they rarely enjoy me lamenting on past loves."

"So, you did love her? You never told her that."

Myka was selfishly thinking of her own need to hear Helena say those words to her. Helena herself was becoming suspicious. Sophie would never have discussed Helena with a stranger. Who exactly was Myka in 1899?

"You can't know what I did or didn't profess to her. You are over stepping yourself Myka."

"I saw you with her ok, I heard you with her." Myka snapped at Helena.

Helena stared silently at Myka thinking back to what was to be her last time with Sophie, another memory that haunted her when bronzed. Her decent into madness had dragged Sophie into the bowels of insanity herself after losing Christina.

"When did you see...?"

Helena did not need to finish that sentence, her memory yelled at her and she wished to escape Mykas room herself. Myka had been Miss Smith. She remembered her flirtations at the top of the stairs. Her memory was improving the deeper the conversation went; this was what she wished to avoid earlier. Miss Smith was the only person upstairs when she had made love with Sophie.

Helena's heart raced dangerously fast, she had wanted Miss Smith badly feeling a connection to her she could not describe. Helena was far from a woman to settle domestically but always thought Sophie first choice before meeting Miss Smith. Miss Smith had also witnessed her revenge on Prokop. Helena never did see her again. Helena could not cope with the overload and revelations. She and Myka were fated to be together and it was too much emotion to process.

Myka thought Helena may faint.

"Helena we have to discuss Prokop; where is the artifact?"

Helena deflected in a cruel fashion.

"Would you like me to rate you against Sophie, or the others perhaps?"

Myka was speechless.

"Did you enjoy watching us?" Perhaps you wish I'd taken you at a younger age?"

Myka could have slapped Helena's face but would not be distracted from her original question.

"Helena, where is Prokop's Knife now?"

Helena felt untold fury at the mention of that name again. Myka stepped back from Helena feeling her anger. She swore she saw a dark figure move from one side of her room to the other and another shadow in her peripheral vision. This was the first time Myka was afraid of Helena.

Helena dropped the sheet and threw on her pants, her shirt was not wearable. In her youthful excitement Myka had tore it from Helena in her desperate need to feed on Helena's flesh. Myka pulled off her own shirt and handed it Helena.

"Helena, please, where is the artifact now?"

Helena did not answer and headed for the door. Myka this time blocked the way. Helena was determined to escape and warned Myka.

"If you do not remove yourself from my path, I will move you myself girl."

Myka stood solid and stubborn.

"Myka please, just move I won't ask again."

Myka stood bravely in the way close to tears. Helena moved so fast she had no time to defend herself as Helena slammed her in the guts taking her to her knees and winded her badly. Helena supported Myka as she dropped to the floor and even laid her in the recovery position. She had not wished to hurt her.

Myka lay in pain on the floor. Helena was strong even when holding back when hitting her. She could have caused more damage if she had wanted to. Helena stood to leave and looked back down at Myka curled in the foetal position on the floor. Myka cried like a child and struggled to breath. Helena stood with the door handle clutched in her hands, her head resting on the wooden panel. Myka's sobs were heart wrenching. Helena looked to her own solitary shadow across the room. It did not mimic her movements it moved of its own free will. It was now willing her to leave the room and leave Myka to her hurt.

Helena turned to the door and held the handle again. She could smell Myka on the t-shirt she had loaned her and stepped back away from the door. The shadow paced angrily back and forth silently. Helena ignored it and dropped to her knees next to Myka, pulling her into her lap.

"You are the most insufferable woman."

Helena sat with Myka's head on her thigh; she would take advantage of Myka's inability to speak.

"I told Sophie of Warehouse 12; she was the one I chose to tell. She mattered, since she was just as much a parent to Christina as I was. You must understand my daughter loved that woman Myka. I owed her that much. The lines of wife or just plain servant had blurred for her, which was my doing. I feared I would die as an agent and Sophie had to understand what had happened to me. I did not imagine I would end up at my own daughter's funeral, what parent does?"

Myka found her voice.

"We can trace Sophie, there are websites dedicated to researching that, just give Claudia a name."

"To what end Myka?"

"You would know what happened to her. Don't you care?"

"Why do you care?"

"She had strong feelings for you ...I know how that feels."

"I don't believe I ever deserved either of you."

"No, you are a scoundrel. That's the second time you have taken me down."

"I will go and get you something for the pain."

Helena headed for the kitchen and came face to face with a guilty looking Pete drinking from the milk carton. He spat the milk out on seeing the modern day Helena. Pete had last seen Helena coated in the blood of Prokop; Pete scanned the kitchen for the knife block. Pete was also blessed with the knowledge of how close Helena and Myka had been getting. His male mind buzzed with pictures of how fantastic they must look together. Pete also feared Helena may be up to something. It was possible that he had read too many comic books though because Pete couldn't shake the idea that Helena was some sort of alien life form that needed to find a viable mate to plant her other worldly eggs into. In truth Myka was more like a sister than a regular hot girl he could leer at. He felt very protective of her and Helena was both dangerous and deceptive.

Helena grimaced at the sight of Pete and the fresh milk that covered his face and chest. His manners appalled her and on occasions so did Myka's. She recognised the look in his eyes. Charles had the same look whenever Helena spoke to men at various gatherings. It was the "touch my sister and you're dead look." Helena found Charles and his watchful eye tiresome as she did Pete's. When would people learn that disapproving of a date would usually work in the date's favour? Helena thought Myka to be very attracted to the scoundrel in her. Myka was so good and she was so bad.

Helena spoke to Pete.

"Agent Lattimer, have you seen a ghost?"

"No it's just you had the whole Carrie thing going on last time I saw you."

Pete found taking to Helena difficult. She didn't get any of his pop culture references and that was his thing. Myka didn't get all of them but Helena was impossible.

"How are you feeling Peter?"

"I'm better than I should be I guess, how is Myka?"

"Myka is frail. I'm afraid my feeding on her takes its toll."

Pete looked back in horror and Helena broke into fits of laughter. Helena was winding him up but he did not find it funny.

"Why did you let us travel back in time when you knew where the artifact was?"

"It was necessary for Myka to see where I have come from, what I am now."

"And what are you ...what do you want from Myka?"

Helena walked back over to Pete, taking the milk carton from his hands and pouring it into a proper glass. She handed his drink back to him and held his hands in her own as he took the glass from her.

"I'm simply not sure what I am Agent Lattimer, I suppose that should concern me slightly."

Pete looked at his much larger male hands nestled in Helena's dainty female. He expected then to be ice cold but they were scorching hot.

"And what about Myka?"

Helena ignored him and walked away.

In the morning Artie arrived in the kitchen and cursed at the lack of milk in the fridge. Pete looked sheepish and Helena smiled at him. Myka saw her smiling at Pete but Myka was not in on the joke. Helena's amusement was quickly brought to a close as Artie spoke directly to her.

"Ok, Agent Wells ...you have some serious explaining to do."


	11. Confessions part two Paris revisited

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

* * *

**Confessions part 2 (Paris revisited)**

All eyes were on Helena. She was more than used to being the centre of attention but all of the people in this room harboured ill feeling towards her. The look she was more accustomed to seeing in her audience's eyes was genuine admiration or sexual desire.

She could have just told Rebecca where Prokop's Knife was. She was being selfish and had wanted Myka to see who she used to be and what the bronzer had took from her. Perhaps in a way she wanted to know just how deep Myka's feelings were for her. The fact that Myka still wanted her after seeing what she had done to Prokop answered that question. Asking Myka how she felt was far too simple for the complex creature that is Helena Wells. Artie was more than accurate when calling her reckless and a danger to others.

Helena told her side of things. She had discovered a gap in Sophie's memory, 22hrs and 19 minutes to be exact. One of the men that had assisted Prokop had been caught before Helena could exact her revenge on him. He described how Sophie had fought Prokop off. Helena recognised the fighting style to be Kempo, a fighting style she favoured. Helena just knew that she had somehow found a way to travel back in time. Time travel was a topic she had researched endlessly. Over the next couple of months she threw all of her energy into building the time machine Pete and Myka had used. This isolated Charles and Sophie, Helena was pushing them away. Sophie was affected the most as she did not get any support or affection from Helena. Helena did not notice Sophie take a downward spiral into the pits of despair. She had lost Helena as well as Christina on the day of the murder.

Helena found she could not prevent Christina's murder and this painful fact sent her into a more diminished state of mind. She remained obsessed with looking for an artefact that may save or resurrect Christina. But it was not meant to be. The death of her fellow Agent prompted the Regents to suspend her, and Helena then asked to be bronzed. She hoped to awaken in a better world. The Bronzer had become a time machine of sorts.

Artie listened intently. He already knew a lot of what Helena said to be true. The Regents were not the type of people to keep poor records, her past was all documented. Myka believed every word and Pete thought Helena was being more open than ever before, this relaxed him greatly. Artie noticed Prokop's knife was missing from Helena's confessions.

He wanted an answer.

"Where is Prokop's knife?"

Helena turned to face him.

"It's with Christina; it's inside her casket in Paris."

Helena was not lying. She would retrieve the Artefact herself if Artie wished it. She felt guilty for sending Pete and Myka back through time on a fool's errand. Pushing Myka away was also no longer something she wanted to do. Helena had felt nothing but cold hearted hatred for the world when she was bronzed. She had more than enough time to think up her revenge. Her plan was to bring the entire planet to its knees, she knew of the existence of several different artefacts that could assist her. She would quite often rant at Sophie; the young girl was not able to talk Helena down from her apocalyptic plans. These dark twisted thoughts manifested themselves in the shadows that haunted Helena. They were a created from within her own soul. Helena allowed the shadows to take over at times, her recent assault on Myka was too much though; and possibly the only time she had fought back against them. Helena could not deny that she was falling for Myka.

The shadows would mock Helena frequently, appearing as the people she loved at times. The cruellest glamour was Christina, blaming her for not protecting her. Charles was also used to goad her. His expression was that of disappointment and shame. Helena was intelligent enough to know that these apparitions were born from within herself. She should have stopped Prokop she should have been a better sister to Charles, who had his own problems. She should have cared more for Sophie, another face the shadows would wear. What had happened to Sophie Helena did not know? Perhaps she should allow Claudia to research her. Helena was an inherently selfish woman at times. She could not allow the shadows to claim her again in Myka's presence.

Artie made his plan clear to all. Helena was to return Paris with himself and Pete. Myka was to stay at the Warehouse with Claudia. Myka protested but Helena thought it a good idea. She needed some space from Myka after the assault in the bedroom.

Helena and Artie were all packed to head for Paris and only waiting for Pete to organise himself. Helena approached Myka who stood sulking next to Claudia. Claudia wanted to hug Myka herself, she looked so sad that Helena was leaving. Helena placed her arms around the taller Myka and kissed her on the mouth slowly, parting Myka's lips with her tongue. Claudia pretended to do something with the computer at the desk; Artie looked on with a suspicious father's eye. Helena did not kiss Myka for the show of it, she could not help herself. Myka spoke first when the kiss ended.

"Please tell me you're coming back?" Myka pressed her forehead to Helena's

"Of course I'm coming back, stop being silly."

Myka held on tightly to Helena, she did not want her to go. Helena felt the anxiety seeping from Myka, Helena's kiss had not been enough to settle her nerves.

"Artie will be with me at all times, I doubt he will let me out of his sight." Helena laughed.

"I'm not convinced you're safe with Artie?"

"You know that's not true. Artie is only looking out for you."

Helena released herself from Myka and passed a piece of folded up paper to Claudia, who looked puzzled when taking it from Helena's hand.

"Perhaps you would keep Myka occupied whilst I'm away." Helena walked back to Artie.

Myka watched as the three most important people in her life walked out of the front door of the B&B.

Claudia unfolded the piece of paper and Myka looked over Claudia's shoulder to what Helena had given her. Written in the most beautiful handwriting was:

_Sophie Anne James, Born 1875, Lewisham (Greater London.)_

Myka snatched the paper from a still puzzled Claudia.

Myka spent several minutes explaining who the name on the paper belonged to. Claudia loved her hacking sprees and research was her favourite mode, but she wondered what Myka would get from this?

"I want Helena to have closure." Myka truly felt this

"Listen Myka, are you sure we should take this trip down memory lane?" Claudia was unsure.

"It will be fine Claudia, trust me."

Claudia then became excited at the prospect of playing detective.

"Ok, give me that piece of paper."

The flight from Rapid City South Dakota to Charles de Gaulle, Paris had been a long haul. Helena was tired and found Airplanes to be just as unsettling as motor cars. She was impressed with the advances man had made. Her trips across the Atlantic had taken days by boat in the nineteenth century. Artie and Pete were just as drained. Pete hailed a cab and Artie and Helena slipped in the back. Helena gave the cab driver an address and prayed Christina's casket had been cared for as she had wished. Charles would not have let Christina's memory fade. Who would still care for Christina's memorial now she did not know?

Artie spoke to Helena for the first time since leaving the states.

"Don't even think about trying anything, Miss."

Helena looked at him sharply on hearing that word. She worried she had made a mistake in letting Claudia research Sophie. She did not answer Artie and went back to looking out of the window at Paris. She did not recognise any of her surroundings. They quickly arrived at the mausoleum.

**Back at the B&B**

Claudia sat at the P.C in her room. Myka sat on a spare chair close up to Claudia to see the screen. Claudia was truly a goddess of the cyber realm. She had searched censor records, town hall records, and even hacked into Scotland Yard. She shared her findings with Myka.

Sophie Anne James was born into a poor family that lived outside of the centre of London. She was an only child and her parents died when she was young. She spent all of her child hood in a work house but promptly left when turning 15. She had worked for one prominent family as a housekeeper. Sophie was then taken on under the employment of Herbert George Wells in the summer of 1890, as a nanny. Myka quickly did the math, that was the year Christina was born.

Claudia stopped at that point, Myka looked at her expression.

"What's wrong Claudia?"

"I'm not so sure you want to hear the rest."

Myka urged her to continue.

Sophie Anne James was under the care of a Doctor Clark. He was the Wells family doctor. She had attempted to take her own life on several separate occasions. Doctor Clark concluded her to be mad and she was institutionalized in late December, 1900. She was sent to the Earlswood Asylum. There were no other records of her after that date.

Myka looked heartbroken, Claudia spoke softly to her.

"Myka, people who went in that place, they didn't come back out."

"What date did she die?"

"I can't find a death certificate; I found one for Charles, 1946."

"What about Helena?" Myka looked more focused now.

"What about Helena?"

"Well, she was a person, cant we look her up as well?"

Claudia hadn't thought to look up Helena. She tapped rapidly at the keys and Myka watched several different screens open and close before her eyes. The message UNAUTHOIRSED ACCESS appeared often, but Claudia got easily around that.

Claudia shared her findings again.

Helena was born in 1866, There were no other siblings aside from Charles. Claudia laughed out loud at the next part. Helena Wells was a spinster and notorious socialite. Claudia frowned as she continued. Miss Helena Wells date and cause of death was dated 1899, Suicide from London Bridge. No body was recovered. Charles was interviewed by Scotland Yard, but released with no charge.

Myka processed everything. She knew Helena's true genius was hidden from the world. But the fake death certificate and phony suicide, who was behind all that? Myka did not know how Helena would react on hearing of Sophie's sad demise either. Myka herself felt slight anguish. It was only days for her since she had met her. Claudia ran her hands through her own hair and was perplexed at the findings also.

**Back in Paris.**

Helena located Christina's casket. Pete and Artie opened the crypt's door and slid the casket out. Helena froze and went paler than usual. Artie noticed her reaction. Artie did not trust Helena but he did believe her pain over Christina to be real. He even appreciated the need for genius like Helena to try going back in time and save her. Artie spoke with honest concern in his voice to Helena.

"Why don't you stand out of the way while Pete and I open this?"

Helena was not a coward.

"Thank you for your kindness, but my child is no longer on this earth. Inside that coffin lies only dust and bone."

"Are you sure Helena?"

Helena nodded and assisted Pete and Artie in breaking the seal on Christina's coffin. The body was there but no artefact. Artie turned to Helena who looked shocked herself.

Artie had no time for games; he raised his voice to Helena.

"Where the hell is the artifact? I warned you not to try anything Wells."

Helena brought her own voice to a whisper.

"Would you please show some respect."

Artie felt embarrassed. Helena was actually much older than he was and he felt as if he was being told off. He lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry, but where is it?"

"It should be here; this is where I hid it."

Helena walked off leaving Artie and Pete to return the Casket to the crypt, Artie shouted after her.

**Back at the B&B**

Myka sat staring at an old picture of the Earlswood Asylum. It looked beyond creepy. Myka read up on the various "treatments" that were conducted there and cringed. Claudia thought of Arkham Asylum immediately. She imagined villains like the Joker and Scarecrow screaming from within. Her own time in the nut house was a ride in the park compared to what the Victorians put patients through. She felt sorry for this young girl that had seemingly ended her life there.

The Farnsworth buzzing made them both jump.

Mrs Frederic's face appeared. She had worrying news. Agents Kosan and Valda were missing. Mrs Frederic had her driver take her to the diner that the Regents met, only to find three of them dead. They had been turned to stone. Mrs Frederic suspected they had been dead for several days if not weeks. Someone was picking off Regents.

Myka heart stopped when Mrs Frederic asked where Helena was. Myka refused to believe Helena had killed the Regents. Claudia and Ms Frederic disagreed.

**Back in Paris**

Artie and Pete had returned Christina to her resting place and searched for Helena. They found her sat on a bench in a local park. Pete was surprised she hadn't run. Arties Farnsworth buzzed and he walked away to take the call. Pete sat with Helena; she looked so sad and lost. He tried to comfort her.

"I think you buried Christina in a beautiful place."

Helena could not respond for fear of crying. She just nodded back thanking him for the compliment. Helena could not figure out why the Artefact was missing? Only she and Charles could authorise access to Christina's body. She would have to research her family's estate when returning to the Warehouse. Before she could think further ahead, Artie approached pointing a gun at her.

"Agent Wells you are to be relieved of duty. Pete, cuff her."

Pete stood and caught the cuffs Artie threw at him. They were not the type of cuffs you used on regular criminals. Pete thought they looked like an artefact. Artie really did take every precaution with Helena.

"Artie, what has she done?"

Artie told Pete of the charges and the deaths of three Regents and the missing Agents Kosan and Valda. Helena stood and raised her hands. She had to think fast. She was not guilty of the crimes but she knew Artie would not believe her. The Regents would not believe her. She prayed Myka would, Helena had no choice but to run.

She grabbed Pete's Tesla from him and fired it at both of them, stunning them only. Helena ran, where she was going she did know? She would not be bronzed again, not for crimes she did not commit. Helena disappeared into the busy streets Of Paris. The Farnsworth buzzed at the side of an unconscious Artie and Pete.

Myka paced up and down at the B&B. Mrs Frederic was now there in person. Myka didn't want Helena to be guilty. She was in love with her and couldn't stomach her taking revenge again so brutally. Myka was a good person and she thought she could teach Helena how to be as good as she once was. The anger she had seen on the mention of Prokop's name had frighten her, and Helena assaulting her was unacceptable, even if she had apologised. Domestic violence was not to be tolerated in Myka's mind. She began to see less reason to trust Helena.

Mrs Frederic approached both Claudia and Myka, her face as stern as ever. Mrs Frederic was a worldly woman; she knew Myka was in love with the notorious HG Wells.

"Agent Bering, there are some facts you need to know about HG Wells and the bronze sector. I advise you to sit down."


	12. Lost Property

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

Authors note: My French is rusty. I apologise for any errors, I mean no offense.

Lost Property

Helena was as good of a pick pocket as any young scamp from a classic Dickens novel.

She needed money but could not risk accessing any of her accounts. Claudia was sure to pick up on any such activity. Helena ran up the stair well of an abandoned office block and emptied her bag out onto the floor. She had managed to steal several wallets and purses from the busy Parisian locals and the many distracted tourist around the Eiffel Tower. Helena remembered the building of the Eiffel Tower. Helena had met Guy de Maupassant, a famous fellow novelist. He claimed to hate the tower. Helena quizzed him on why he ate lunch there every day if he hated it so? She laughed hard when he replied "it is the only damn place in this city that you can't see the monstrosity."

Most of the art community in Paris disliked the tower and its crude riveted iron plates. Helena had no strong opinion other than her admiration for the engineers that built the tower.

Helena was now a million miles away from having a high minded conversation about art with a peer. She was at this moment a common thief and counted the money she had stolen. A shadow passed in front of her and lingered on the wall. Helena kept her head down and ignored the taunting apparition and continued to rifle through the personal effects of her victims. From the corner of her eye she watched the shadow move in front of her as she knelt on the floor. Taking the form of Charles, the shadow tapped its ghostly foot just inches from Helena's crouched form. Her brother hated thieves more than any other criminal. The shadow version of Charles shook its head in shame and Helena angrily threw one of the stolen purses at it. The shadow faded giving Helena a teasing smirk before it disappeared totally. She had enough money to get by for now. She would steel again if she had to, whether she would also kill to survive depended very much on how she could keep the shadows under control.

Helena's next job was her Tesla. She used a tool from her pocket and opened the Tesla up; she removed a small part and crushed it under her boot on the abandoned office carpet. Each Tesla emitted a unique pulse when fired; Helena believed Claudia was smart enough to trace her using the pulse as well. Helena was impressed with Claudia; she thought the teenager would excel under her guidance and tutelage. Artie kept Claudia on a short leash and Helena hated to see talent and ingenuity suffocated like that. Helena walked towards the large glass windows of the disused office and looked at her thin form; perhaps Claudia was safer with Artie as her sensei. Helena may lead Claudia down a path that would see her become a more dangerous foe than the Helena was.

Helena was in no state of mind to mould any youth into an upstanding citizen. Helena smiled to herself; you needed a certain something to be a true villain. Helena was unsure exactly what that something was. Maybe a bit of Madness was needed, ruthlessness and certainly dark charm. Helena had always possessed a certain x-factor when it came to villainy; villainy was an impressive muscle in Helena's body that she just had to use. She was admittedly tired of the games she played though, and had on more than one occasion gone too far. She thought of Myka and how she wanted to explore her feelings more with her and experiment much more sexually. Myka was the one she was sure of that. Helena wiped her brow and breathed in deeply, she thought it would never work with herself and the uber moral Agent Bering. Helena worried that she was beyond saving and had simply met Myka too late. Time was never the friend in her corner. Helena put her Tesla back together; it was still operational. The sound of Pete's voice made her run for cover.

Pete and Artie climbed the stairs to the office block Helena had taken momentary refuge in. Helena cursed herself for choosing a building so obvious to hide in. Artie called to her.

"Helena, we know you're in here, so just give up."

Artie stopped talking as he felt something crush under his shoe. He inspected the debris and saw what Helena had done to her Tesla. He could not believe how smart she was.

Helena was hidden out of sight on the first floor of the office block. She was outside on a balcony and looked down to the 20 foot drop below. Artie was getting closer. She could make the drop she was sure. She had to answer to him though.

"I have not committed these crimes Artie. I swear it."

"Well you know, running doesn't really scream innocent." Artie used a mocking tone.

"What else could I have done?" Helena asked honestly

"You could have come back to the Warehouse. If you're innocent you will be fine."

Helena laughed and shook her head as Artie stepped onto the balcony. She backed up against the safety rail of the balcony. Artie stepped closer with Pete now in view from behind. Helena put her hands on her head and looked down to the grassy area below as Artie spoke.

"Helena, there is nowhere to go, come with us."

"I will say this one last time, I am innocent." Helena looked Artie in the eyes.

"That is the last word I would put in the same sentence as HG Wells." Artie was blunt.

"And you wonder why I have had to run from you."

At that Helena tumbled backwards over the rail, dropping to the ground below like something from another world. Artie was in shock. Pete had to comment.

"Whoa, she did not just do that?"

Artie pushed passed Pete and watched as Helena ran across the street below. He spotted two uniformed police officers close to her. He had to act quickly. He shouted to the officers and pointed at Helena.

"Arret voleur_!_"_ (Stop thief!)_

The officers ran at Helena and she stopped dead and looked back up to Artie.

"You should not have involved them, sir." She shouted back up to Artie shaking her head.

Helena blocked the first aggressive attempt of one of the officers at grapping her. She kicked hard down onto his calf and broke his leg. Bringing his arm up round his back also dislocated his shoulder painfully. Helena threw him to one side; she would not be bronzed again. Helena found much of her old strength and skill had returned. The second officer looked down at his colleague and in his distraction Helena pounced. She grabbed the officer and used him as a shield. Her strong grip now forced his arm up his back. Helena had her other arm around his throat. Pete was poised on the balcony aiming his gun at her. He could not get a clear shot. Helena was too good.

"Agent Lattimer, are you afraid of a sweet old Victorian lady? Why don't you come down here and take me down toe to toe, boy!"

Pete was well trained in how not to respond in a hostage situation. He did not lower his gun. Helena continued her distractions whilst she made a plan of escape.

"I would imagine Myka to be a better shot anyway, she certainly kisses better."

Pete re -positioned his hands on his gun and replaced his footing. Helena saw this reaction to her use of Myka's name.

She continued to goad him into distraction.

"The things you're adopted sister lets me do to her; American women always were filthy."

Pete shouted back and lowered his gun.

"You leave Myka alone right now Wells!"

Helena laughed in true villain style and looked down at the badge on the officer's chest, it read J.P ANREE. Helena spoke softly in his ear. His heart raced wildly out of control.

"Je ne vous nuire pas" _(I will not harm you)_

The officer closed his eyes as Helena backed towards an alley. She disappeared down the alley with the officer and out of sight, Pete hollered after her. Artie and Pete ran down to the street and Artie tended to the injured officer, Pete found the second officer unhurt but in shock, he was sat in the alley breathing heavily. Pete looked down the alley and watched Helena scale a small metal fence. Helena's comments on Myka still rang in his ears and without even thinking he sprinted after her. Artie hollered after his Agent not to pursue Helena but his concerns fell on deaf ears. After tending to the clean break in the first officers leg Artie feared for Pete's safety. Artie cursed his own badly out of shape form as he watched Pete power off.

Helena landed with grace on the other side of the metal fence, pulling her dark hair from her face. Helena could not believe it when she saw a determined Agent Lattimer sprinting towards her.

Helena stood for a second and watched him get closer. Her thin pale fingers held onto the metal fence and were poking through the intricate wire. She bit her bottom lip and tried to suppress a full on smile. She would let Pete get closer to make the chase more thrilling. Helena knew her comments mocking Myka's honour to be the fuel that now powered the protective big brother in Pete.

Helena whispered and snarled towards Pete's fast approaching form.

"Come on then boy!"

Pete had Helena in his sights and wondered why she did not run from him. Helena had her hand behind her back, ready with her Tesla. As Pete got mere feet to the metal fence Helena fired her Tesla at the metal obstruction sending a high voltage charge through it. Pete came to a screeching halt so not to fry himself on the gate. Helena's only intention was to show Pete how close she could let him get to her yet he still could not catch her. Helena enjoyed showing men their inadequacy in comparison to her skills. She darted down a joining alley after blowing a kiss at a breathless Pete.

As the charge through the gate earthed itself Pete set off after Helena, he was even more determined now.

Helena's boots splashed in the puddles that had gathered between the cobbled stones of the alley. Helena knew these alley ways; it was the one area since her recent arrival in Paris that remained unchanged since the 1890's. She had chased many a crook herself down these alley ways in her time an agent. Pete was at a disadvantage and Helena loved that fact. Helena slowed slightly as she took a sharp corner and from behind Pete pursued her. Pete watched Helena's long dark hair blowing wildly in the wind as she sprinted away from him. She was not as fast as Myka but not far off it. Pete felt he was cursed to be surrounded by such athletic women.

Pete's feet slipped slightly as he took the corner Helena had just smoothly rounded and he picked up his pace to make up the ground his poorly executed cornering had cost him. Helena looked back over her shoulder and picked up her own pace. She had an alley to her left and right one led to the main road the other to more maze like alleys. Helena opted for the maze. Pete was still not far behind. Helena growled as yet another modern day metal fence stood in her path Helena jumped at the fence and it rattled and chimed as she flew over it. Seconds later she heard the same metallic chime and did not need to look back to judge Pete's distance. Pete pulled his face as he landed in something nasty on his manly vault over the metal fence but that did not slow down his chase. He wondered how Helena has avoided whatever he had landed in. The alley ways became narrower and the ground was in poor condition. Whole cobbles were missing and pot holes appeared everywhere. Even Helena had to slow for fear of tripping and getting a face full of cobbled stone.

Helena's sprint came to an abrupt stop as she came face to face with a small French boy playing with a ball in the alley she had chosen. He continued to bounce the ball at the wall as he eyed Helena. The alley ways Helena thought she knew so well had changed slightly. Helena found herself in a dead end in the company of a child. Only one small door seemed to be an escape.

Pete was quickly in the dead end with a trapped Helena. Pete eyed the little boy who stood inches from a pumped up Helena. Pete's heart was beating erratically and he feared for the boy. Helena crouched down to the boy's height and spoke to him.

Ou` est votre Mere_? (Where is your mother?)_

Pete shouted to the boy.

"Don't listen to her kid."

Helena frowned at Pete as he drew his gun and pointed it at Helena. The young boy looked on at Pete and cried and actually went to Helena for protection. Helena spoke to the boy again. She stood behind him with her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him towards Pete. Helena never came from behind the boy's body.

"Il est ok, que l`home est un policier_." (It's ok, that man is a policeman.)_

Pete tried to shout back in French, Myka had tried to teach him, but it had been a while ago.

"Je n`ai pas de Poissons." (_I don't have any fish!_)

Helena and the boy looked back at Pete wearing the same dumfounded look. Helena could not bear uneducated people trying something beyond them. Pete's use of the French language sounded like nails on a chalk board to her.

"God, you're a moron."

"Yea well, you taste about as old as you are so right back at you Grandma!"

"Just shut up you fool, you are making things worse."

"I won't let you hurt the kid."

Helena was furious.

"I would never hurt a child! I'm trying to get him to calm down you pillock."

"I don't trust you Wells; Let him go."

"I am a mother myself Agent Lattimer."

Pete lowered his gun.

"You mean you were a Mother?"

Helena lost her train of thought. She did not make grammatical errors. Her mind was slipping with stress. Christina was gone; she knew that... didn't she?

Helena's mind began to swirl and Pete voice faded. Helena looked to her shadow on the wall as it split into more and more separate figures oozing out onto the cobbles. Pete looked to where Helena was looking and saw nothing unusual there.

The small door opening broke Helena from her trance. The mother of the frightened child appeared in the doorway and she screamed at the sight of Pete's gun. As Pete fumbled to put the gun away Helena picked up the boy and gave him to his mother. Helena pushed passed the woman and into the small squalid house. The woman screamed at Helena as she ran through her home and up the stairs. The woman nearly fainted as Pete also squeezed in the property passed her, flashing his badge weakly at her as he watched Helena's boots dart up the stairs.

Helena scaled a decaying metal pipeline that went up to the rooftop; she prayed Pete's weakness for all things butter related would prevent the pipe from taking his weight. Once up on the roof Helena looked back to the pipe she had just climbed and saw it rattle and strain with Pete's weight Helena called out to Pete.

"You stupid man that pipe won't take your.."

Before Helena could finish the pipe broke in half leaving Pete clinging and slipping onto the edge of the roof. Helena turned to run, the thought of Myka's distress if anything were to happen to Pete stopped her from leaving Agent Lattimer to his inevitable fall. Helena ran her hands through her hair and mumbled under her breath.

"Damn you Myka."

Helena was aware that Myka's moral code influenced and controlled a lot more of her own decisions now. Helena could not bring herself to leave Pete to a fall that, at the very least would break both his legs if not paralyze him. Helena's quick thinking led her to a satellite dish on the roof. She ripped the cables away from the dish and headed back towards Pete. Helena threw the cables down to Pete and as he grabbed at the lifelines the entire waste pipe and attached guttering gave way and smashed on the ground below. From her vantage point Helena could see the fast approach of two police cars.

Pete could hear the sirens but was far too busy trying to save himself. Pete's feet slipped from under him and many of the fragile ceramic tiles broke under his weight as he landed side on. One of Pete's shoes came off bounced down the slanted roof and took a couple of seconds to hit the street below. Helena looked down to the street and reassessed how much time she had before the police would be joining them on the rooftop. Helena got a tight hold on the cables and Pete felt her strength at his end. He took advantage of the added assistance and clambered up to the safety of the flat rooftop.

Pete was exhausted and landed at Helena's feet in a crumbled heap. Helena spied the cuffs Artie had hoped to secure her with back at the cemetery. Helena swiped the cuffs without Pete even feeling it. Helena cuffed Pete to a steel rail above his head, the cuffs were indeed imbued with powers as Pete had suspected. Helena knew the cuffs to be an artifact. The effect the cuffs had on their prisoner were to drain their energy, this making your captive easier to transport. On seeing the cuffs Helena recalled a storage facility in the centre of Paris. The facility was used as a temporary storage point for any Agent passing through Paris whom was in possession of an Artifact. Helena had used this facility herself in the past; she hoped it will still be operational.

As Helena spun on her heals to leave, Pete grabbed at her ankle with his last drop of energy, the cuffs worked well. His speech was slurred and slow but Helena could make out his words.

"Why did you save me?" Pete could barely move now.

"I saved you because I cannot abide that look Myka gives when she is somewhat vexed with me."

Pete managed a brief giggle before he passed out. He knew the look Helena spoke of all too well. Helena quickly checked Pete's pulse and made a run for it. The Parisian police would assist Pete; Helena had to get to the storage facility, if it still existed?

Back at the Warehouse Myka sat nervously waiting for Mrs Frederic to speak. She sat down as advised and Claudia sat next to her. Mrs Frederic passed some documents to Myka. She ran through them and noticed the name Agent Dler Kosan mentioned throughout. One page was dated 1901. Myka did not understand. Mrs Frederic explained.

"The Agent Kosan mentioned is our Mr Kosan's ancestor,"

Myka still wasn't following.

"The Victorian Kosan was the Agent in charge of Warehouse 12, he Bronzed HG Wells."

Myka saw motive for the Agent Kosan of today being on Helena's hit list.

"I suggest Agent Bering that you take some time to read that document."

Mrs Frederic left the room and said she would return in one hour. Myka and Claudia read through the document.

Agent Dler Kosan of 1899 had agreed with Helena when she requested to be bronzed. He agreed with her that it was for her own safety and also so her brilliant mind could be put to greater use in the future. Several Regents argued that to bronze a person in such a damaged mental state as Helena could have dire consequences; their objections were noted but duly ignored. Myka was not surprised to see the common sense voice of the minority ignored to cater to the greed of the more powerful majority. Dler Kosan also had ulterior motives to bronze his star Agent. Dler Kosan himself had become obsessed with Helena and she had quite often managed to disengage his advances, but he did not stop wanting her. Dler Kosan was also the joint caretaker of the Bronzing machine's and wished to test the devices limits when dealing with a mind as strong as Helena's.

Helena should have been de-Bronzed at least 50 years before McPherson got to her.

Myka read on;

Agent Dler Kosan rarely left Helena's bronzed form; eventually he was interviewed by higher standing Regents and was found to be unfit for duty. Rather than de-bronze Helena immediately some Regents thought it all still a worthy experiment. The Victorians were all for scientific venture, even the Regents of the time could not resist keeping Helena bronzed to aid their "learning process". Keeping Helena Bronzed was all in the name of science and discovery. Some Regents just plain feared her. Some were inventors in their own right and did not want the competition of the HG Wells. Myka was furious over their betrayal to Helena.

Myka threw herself up off the couch on reading the title of the next part of the document.

ADDITIONAL SUBJECTS BRONZED 1901.

LOCATION: R.E.H

WAREHOUSE 12. CARETAKER'S EYES ONLY.

Mrs Frederic came in to the room sooner than expected, Myka stormed towards her waving the document in disbelieve.

"Mrs Frederic, take me to the Bronze Sector, now!"

"That won't be necessary Agent Bearing. Now, I request that you sit down."

Back in Paris

Artie and Pete had no luck in tracing Helena. It was now dark out; Artie sat looking at the information on the murdered Regents. Claudia had sent the images Mrs Frederic had photographed. The faces of the Regents looked in agony, frozen in stone. A regular customer of the diner must have got in the way, his body lay face down on the floor with limbs missing. He had not been turned to stone; Artie recognised the signs of torture on his body. Pete spoke to Artie.

"We are so not gonna find her, she is too damn good."

Pete folded his arms at Artie. He still felt groggy from the cuffs that Helena had secured him in earlier that day. Artie had been able to release Pete from the restraints when the Police found Pete on the roof. There was now a full scale man hunt on for Helena.

Artie didn't look away from the images as he answered.

"Yes, she has always been good I think."

Artie frowned at his own words and looked at the images more closely. Pete looked on at him and raised his eyebrow.

"What is it Artie?"

Artie stood up and looked as if he had had a "Eureka" moment. He stuttered when he spoke to Pete.

"Sh...She didn't do it."

"What, Artie she ran, she did it."

"No she ran because she knew I wouldn't believe her, but she didn't do it."

Pete folded his arms tighter across his chest.

"How do you know that Artie?"

"Because like you said, she is too good, this is all clumsy and manic."

"Maybe she has just lost it totally."

"No, no, no, she would have done this better; she would have hidden it better."

Artie felt guilty but also great fear has to who was their new suspect?

"Are you sure Artie?"

"Yes, God damn it, we have to find her."

Artie scooped up the cuffs and turned to Pete.

"You said she put these on you right?"

"Yea, right after she saved my life."

Pete still blamed Helena for him even being up on the roof in the first place. Plain gratitude was not easy at that point for him to express.

"I know where she is going, or rather I know where she is hoping still exists."

Artie explained to Pete that the cuffs were originally stored at a mid way storage house in Paris. Many objects were stored there before being taken on to Warehouse 12. Helena would have been a frequent user of the facility and her attention to details would not have allowed her to miss the link between the cuffs and the facility. Artie didn't doubt that Helena could still remember the inventory of the place. The facility was still in use today. Such places were all over the world. Artie and Pete both raced for the door, Artie prayed the authorities would not catch up with Helena before he did.

Helena stood outside the same old building she had over 100 years ago. She knew the security to be tight, it would be near impossible to get inside. Helena could spot a fellow Agent easily and witnessed the coming and goings of several different Agents in to the structure. A good hour had passed and Helena was becoming frustrated, she could see no opportunity to get into the facility and didn't have the time for her usual seductions. A familiar voice came from behind her.

"I can get you in, providing you tell me what you're looking for?"

Helena turned with her hands in the air to face Artie. Helena was too tired to run and for the first time in a long time she was fresh out of new ideas. Pete lingered again in the background.

Helena lowered her hands as neither Pete nor Artie were armed.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Helena was suspicious.

"You are calculated and manipulative, you are too good of a killer to have been so clumsy at the diner, and I believe you didn't do it." Artie mumbled the last bit.

"Well I do love a good back handed compliment, but could you repeat the last part a little louder, my old ears aren't what they were."

"Don't push it Wells, now what are we doing here?"

"There was at a time several artefacts housed inside that facility that I planned to...borrow for my future needs shall we say. I am curious to know what has become of them, that's all."

Artie pulled Helena to one side away from the nosey passersby. He spoke in a worried tone and Helena could see the fear in his eyes.

"HG... Helena, there is a mystery guest running around the world abducting Agents and murdering Regents that all are in some way connected to you. Now it was bad enough when you were my number one suspect, now we haven't a clue where to start, so stop the mystery game right now."

Helena released her arm from Arties grip, he was right. Helena had no idea what or who was behind the recent crimes against the Regents, although she felt very little sympathy for them.

"Look, there were several Artefacts housed in that building that on their own could destroy this world, I thought it prudent to check they are still secure."

"And what were you going to do with them." Artie was unsure of Helena still.

Helena turned away from Artie and pulled her hair into brief pig tails, letting go of her hair immediately. She pace up and down and bit at her thumb nail. She rubbed her palms together and clapped once softly, blowing out her breath long and hard. Pete came to Arties side, Helena looked like she was about to run again.

"What were you going to do with them?" Artie pressed for an answer again at Helena.

Artie's Farnsworth began to buzz, giving Helena a much wanted breather.

Myka face appeared on screen with Claudia in the background looking nervous.

"Oh, thank God; Artie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Artie grumbled and scowled at Helena who was entranced by Myka's voice.

"Where is Helena?"

Helena stepped forward towards the Farnsworth and Artie pointed to where she should stand away from him. He clutched the Farnsworth to his chest and Myka found herself staring at Arties coat buttons. Artie did not see the point in telling Myka that Helena had had them running around Paris after her. Myka and Claudia had been too distracted with Mrs Frederic to notice the man hunt alert from the Parisian officials on Helena. Artie would deal with all that later.

"What is it Myka? We're...busy here."

Artie spat the word busy at Helena who was desperate to see Myka's face. Artie continued to not allow her that treat. She was still very much in his bad books.

"Artie, Mrs Frederic is here, we need you to come back to the Warehouse."

"Mrs Frederic is there, why?" Artie raised a furry eyebrow.

"Please, just come back, she is sending me to England."

On hearing this Helena made a grab for the Farnsworth and tried to speak to Myka. In the scuffle Artie dropped the Farnsworth, cutting Myka off. Helena looked down at the device and held up her hands in apology. Artie tried to bring things under control.

"Right then, this is what is happening. You, me and Pete are going in the facility, and then were getting the hell out of this damn city."

Helena did not argue, Pete looked up at the facility and shuddered at the thought of what artefacts were inside. Helena turned to Artie as they approached the facility.

"I would say this city has been a hell of a lot kinder to you, sir, than it has to me!" Helena sighed.

Next Chapter: The Facility


	13. The facility

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

Myka had ran a bath that was far too hot for human skin, she needed to de-stress. She poked a long slender leg out of the water and held it up in the air, toes pointing to the ceiling. She picked up a fresh clean razor and foamed up the lanky limb. Starting at the ankle she dragged the sharp blade all the way up to her knee. She swilled the razor off removing all the trapped hair and repeated the process. The room was a filed with hot moist air and clouds of steam. Myka thoughts went to Helena and how she was faring in Paris with Artie and Pete. She should have gone with them. Not being able to touch Helena or even speak to her was too much right now. As Myka pondered her future she pressed to hard with the cheap disposable blade and it snapped in her hands. Myka felt a stinging sensation just above the knee and watched the blood run quickly down her still raised leg. The water on her skin enabled the blood to run thin and fast, making the injury look much worse than it was. Myka made no extra effort to leave the hot soothing water and simply watched the blood run off into several different tributaries. She closed her eyes and sank into the bubbles listening to them crack and foam into her ears. The next noise Myka heard was the all familiar buzz of her Farnsworth. The lanky Myka pushed up out of the bath so fast that the water within swirled violently and escaped over the side like a tidal wave. Myka hoped to see Helena's face as she fumbled with wet hands to open the device, instead Mrs. Frederic's face appeared; Myka could not help but sigh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Agent Bering."

"Yeah...well"

Myka did not even try to hide her sadness

"Well, snap out of the funk Agent...you're off to London this eve."

Back in Paris

Artie approached the reception of the secret storage facility with confidence. Pete and Helena stood in the background. Helena stood side on so to hide her ever growing, well known face. Celebrity was not always a good thing. Helena was positive that the French authorities wanted to arrest her over her assault on the uniformed officer some hours ago.

Artie gave his name and requested to speak to someone in charge. Pete looked at his surroundings and thought the facility looked like many of the government buildings in D.C. Portraits of historical and political figures stared down at Pete, he had no idea who any of them were. Helena's low bass tone spoke into his ear and Pete jumped, he had not known she was so close to him

"That's Leslie Coffelt."

"Yeah, I know that, how do you know that?"

"Well, there are these marvelous educational tools called books; all the letters together form words that teach you things"...Pete cut Helena off

"Oh...you're British and sarcastic, so original, where do you get your material?"

"How you got into the Secret Service perplexes me." Helena snapped at Pete.

"How you got in Myka's bed perplexes me."

"Perhaps I can give you tips for pleasing your vet, or I may just show her myself."

"Hey!" Pete squared up to a grinning Helena.

Artie hushed them both

The entire reception turned to look as Arties hush was louder than he had expected. Helena raised an eyebrow at Artie's audacity, nobody hushed her! Pete simply looked sheepish.

Artie approached them both.

"We are trying to not! Draw attention, so could you both stay out of kindergarten for at least 5 minutes."

Helena sauntered off towards a large painting on the wall and Pete approached the reception desk with Artie. A smartly dressed man appeared. His hair was grey and he looked at the I.D Artie had presented him with. The man spoke to Artie.

"So what is it exactly we can help you with, Agent Neilson?"

Artie explained the case of the missing agents Valda and Kosan, and that he believed there was a vital clue within the storage facility. He echoed Helena's concern over the destructive artifacts that may be at risk, or possibly missing already.

The man spoke again.

"I assure you, we are not in the habit of misplacing artifacts."

"Well with all due respect they do not always make their destination on transportation between addresses do they"

Artie thought back to the Transmutational Projector that never made it to Warehouse 13, and caused chaos in Univille

The man in charge came round the desk and took Artie to one side. He conceded that the facility was not without its errors inventory wise.

"My name is Agent DePaul, I will have to escort you around the facility, and you will not be left unattended."

"That's fine; let me introduce you to my subordinates."

Helena was now in ear shot and glared at Artie for his use of the word subordinates. Pete held out his hand to Agent DePaul and shook it, as did Helena. As Pete spoke to Agent DePaul Artie mumbled to Helena, her face was still creased with anger over the word subordinates.

"Do you have a problem Agent Wells?"

"I think colleague would have been a better choice of word."

"Well that's your problem, you always think you are in charge, you work for me and the government, don't think I won't be watching you while were in here either."

Agent DePaul led the way and Helena thought of how she would remove artifacts without Agent n DePaul noticing, or how she would get Artie to approve of such actions. They walked down a long corridor that still bore paintings of Secret Service officials on the walls, Helena's heels clipped on the marble floor. Agent DePaul explained that not all the items within were artifacts, some were just the personal effects of prominent figures in history, or from critical events in history. They had no power so there was little need to send them to a place such as Warehouse was shocked to see a vast room not unlike Warehouse 13, only on a smaller scale. Helena clasped her hands together, she was anxious to see what artifacts from her day still remained within?

Meanwhile

Myka loaded a bag into the back of her car and headed off to Rapid City airport. Her flight was an evening one and she cringed at the idea of being stuck on a plane for hours. She glanced across to the documents and mission specs given to her by Mrs. Frederic. She glanced in her centre mirror and watched Mrs. Frederic enter the back of her town car. Only Claudia and Leena remained at the warehouse. The document shifted on the seat and a thinner document slipped out. The title of the document read a history of Earlswood Asylum. Myka's skin crawl, she had briefly scanned the document and had frankly read enough. She would have time on the plane to read more in depth. Mrs. Frederic wished for Myka to investigate the now disused facility. Mrs. Frederic believed there to be a connection between the asylum and the missing agents Kosan and Valda. Myka agreed and winced at the idea that in some ways a part of Helena's past was linked to this seedy place. Myka had a horrible vision of finding Charles encased in bronze, she knew his death was documented but Myka had begun to see the taint and smell of corruption within both the Regents and figures above. She was ready for anything; she prayed Charles had been left alone in Helena's absence. How Helena would react to finding out he had been mistreated would be nothing short of pure fury. Myka doubted even she could contain her on eruption; she would lose her forever if that happened. Unbridled carnage and self destruction were roads Myka was not willing to follow the already unbalanced Helena down. Myka sighed...she wished things could just be normal.

Back at the facility

Helena let her eyes wonder to the many artifacts that gathered dust within this facility. Most of the artifacts were harmless compared to what she had encountered in her time as an agent. Helena tried to get some sort of idea as to basic layout of this part of the building. Helena darted down one of the aisle as if she had spotted something. Agent DePaul turned to see her gone. He called after Helena.

"Madam, I ask that you stay with your colleagues...madam?"

For a view seconds Helena did not emerge from the aisle, Artie rolled his eyes and Pete pulled his gun, had she really given them the slip so soon? Arties prayers were answered as Helena quickly appeared and made her apologies. Artie looked her up and down but nothing seemed unusual. Artie squinted one eye at her with mistrust.

"Where did you just go?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Agent DePaul led the way towards a couple of desks that seemed nestled in the centre of the secure mini warehouse. He sat in a leather chair at one of the desk and typed in a password that gave him access to the entire contents of the storage facility. Pete and Artie stood in front of the desk and Helena sat next to Agent DePaul.

Agent DePaul spoke to Helena.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well, first of all I want to know the most recent artifacts to have been transferred out of this place."

"Very well..."

Agent DePaul began to enter the necessary information into the computer. Artie looked at Helena and she just looked back at him blankly. Pete stood with his arms folded and looked on at Agent DePaul. The computer beeped, signaling that it had finished processing the request. Agent DePaul looked confused.

Helena looked at the screen and Artie whizzed around the desk to look at the information also.

Agent DePaul spoke

"This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Artie looked at the screen as he spoke.

"Several artifacts have been transferred out of the facility."

"Where to?" Helena asked

"That's what so odd. We would only really send an artifact to Warehouse 13. These artifacts have been sent elsewhere."

Artie stood up and paced up and down as he thought out loud. Helena was not listening to his ramblings.

Helena spoke directly to Agent DePaul.

"What artifacts have gone and to what address?"

Agent DePaul still looked confused over his findings, Helena hurried him on. He began to type again and showed the results to Helena. Pete did not like the look on Helena's face.

Pete moved closer to Helena as he spoke.

"Helena, what's wrong?"

Helena took a few seconds to respond.

"These items on their own, are harmless, but together…"

"Together ...together they are for what?" Pete was starting to panic.

Artie pushed passed Pete to read the screen himself, one word left his lips.

"Resurrection!"

Artie ran his hands through his hair and turned to Agent DePaul with anger in his voice.

"How can you not know if artifacts are being gift wrapped and sent to whomever?"

Agent DePaul looked at the screen.

"This was authorized by somebody way above my head."

Artie stood inches from Agent DePaul face as he spoke

"Who has authorized this?"

Agent DePaul typed into the screen again.

"Agent Kosan, he made the transfer himself."

Pete interrupted.

"No way Kosan is the bad guy; he would have not made it so easy to trace the transfer."

"Not unless he wanted to get caught." Helena added

Artie turned to face Helena.

"He is leaving bread crumbs, where did the artifacts get sent to?" Artie felt they were getting somewhere.

Agent DePaul brought up the postal address and an online map.

"England, they were sent to England over a week ago."

Helena stood so quickly the chair she had been sitting in flipped out from under her.

"Myka!" exclaimed Helena. "Mrs. Frederic has sent her to England."

"Ok, ok, let's just think a damn second, where exactly in London." Pete was just as worried for Myka as Helena.

Agent DePaul clicked at the online map.

"Red Hill, Surrey, it's on the outskirts of London."

"What the hell is in Surrey?" Artie looked to Helena.

"Artie, I have no idea what's going on, that is the truth, I swear it on Christina's memory."

Pete got his Farnsworth out.

"We need to talk to Claudia." Pete said

Artie agreed and Pete contacted the teen. Claudia answered almost immediately. She was very pleased to see Pete.

"Oh my God. Pete, you're ok?"

Yes, I'm ok, listen Claudia we need you to do some research on a place called, Red Hill, Surrey in England.

Claudia looked shocked.

"Claudia, are you listening to me?"

"Yea… it's just, that's where Myka has gone, and there is this uber creepy asylum where they used to….."

Pete cut Claudia off.

"Myka is heading there, are you sure?"

Artie grabbed the Farnsworth of Pete

"Claudia, contact Myka and let her know that we are heading to London, we will probably beat her there."

Artie passed the Farnsworth back to Pete.

Helena headed for the exit with Agent DePaul watching her every move. Artie chased after her.

"Helena. stop, where you going."

"I have to go to England; I won't leave Myka to investigate this on her own."

"I know that, I think you should go, but we are coming as well. We can be there in a couple of hours courtesy of the channel tunnel."

"The what?"

"Uh yea…I will explain on the way."

Artie called after Pete who said his goodbye to Claudia.

Agent DePaul escorted all three agents out of the secure facility and back to the reception. Artie held in his hands a list of all artifacts that had been transferred out of the facility.

Helena stopped dead in her tracks. The Parisian police filled the reception and gave out an artist's interpretation of Helena. Pete grabbed a drawing from the reception desk. Helena stood behind Artie hoping to hide herself; she would not be arrested now, not when Myka needed her.

"Any ideas Pete?" Artie tried his best to hide Helena.

"Well, it's a classic but I have one idea yes.

Pete pointed towards the fire alarm on the wall and winked at Helena. Helena headed towards the panel and the wall and broke the glass with her fist, she pulled the switch within.

All staff and visitors made their way to the exits and Helena tried to blend in with the crowd, as she stepped out of the doorway a separate alarm went off. Artie looked at her immediately and said:

"You did take something, Helena!"

Helena ran and Artie and Pete ran with her. Artie panted as he ran and yelled at Helena from behind.

"What the hell did you take, my god you don't take artifacts from secure facilities on my watch woman."

"Clearly I do just that sir." Helena amusedly stated "Anyway, the item actually belongs to me.

Helena looked back and saw that they were not being pursued. She slowed to a jog and then to a brisk walking pace much to the pleasure of Artie.

Pete looked for a cab, Artie challenged Helena.

"Hand it over; whatever you took, just give it me."

"I'm not sure you really want to see what I took; trust me."

Pete hailed a cab and gestured to both Helena and Artie to get in.

Helena headed for the cab and Artie grabbed her arm.

"Show me now!"

Helena rolled her eyes and handed Artie a wooden rectangular box from inside her coat. Artie opened the box and immediately blushed bright red, shutting the box quickly. Helena smiled at his reaction.

"I did warn you, it's a present for Myka."

"Do not show that thing to Pete."

"No …I think not." Helena laughed."

Helena and Artie jumped in the cab and Artie told the cabby to head to the nearest Eurostar terminal. Helena closed her eyes and let her head hit the seats in the back of the cab; she needed to be with Myka more than anything in the world.

Flying at 35'000 feet

Myka thanked the stewardess for her coffee and starred out of the small window of her airplane. In a matter of hours she would be with Helena. It made the long haul flight more bearable. She let her head fall back and hit the face of her seat she closed her eyes and thought of Helena.

Next: Earlswood Asylum


	14. Earlswood Asylum part one

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot. (Many thanks for patience shown of late)

* * *

**Earlswood Asylum (part 1)**

Myka pushed her way to the doors as soon as the train from Heathrow to Paddington stopped on the station platform. As the doors opened Myka ran through the station and straight into the back seat of a waiting black cab outside.

The burly looking cabby turned to face a panting Myka on his back seat.

"Where to sweetheart?"

"The Grange, St. Pauls Hotel, please."

The cab set off and Myka looked out and up to the buildings. It was dark out and Myka was not surprised to find it raining in London. The cabby didn't waste any time in getting to know his fare.

"Where are you from my love?"

The cabby was jolly and Myka didn't want to be rude, but all she could think about was finally getting her hands on Helena. Myka had been feeling hard and horny since the flight from Rapid City. She wanted to use this down time to go over her first move on Helena in her mind. They had spoken of what they would do to each other over the phone, but now Myka needed the real thing desperately. Helena had been too far away for too long now. Myka looked down to at her recently cut fingernails to check they were a considerate and safe length to plunge into Helena. Myka flexed her right bicep briefly and ran her left thumb up and down her index and middle finger on her right hand. Helena had fired her up good and proper on the phone earlier. Myka sat on both her hands as she realized what she was doing in public. The cabby was waiting for her response.

"I'm from South Dakota; I mean I work there at least."

Myka closed her eyes and waited for the twenty questions to follow.

"What do you do in South Dakota ... Ma'am?"

The cabbies bad imitation of an American accent made Myka cringe, but she was brought up to always be polite.

"I work in a warehouse, a really big warehouse."

The cabby laughed.

"You don't look like a warehouse worker to me; I thought you may be a model with that pretty face. My Mrs would kill for legs your length kid."

Myka wondered how she ever put up with guys and there poorly executed compliments before. Helena was unbeatable when it came to seduction and this sort of comment was like an annoying fly around the dinner table. The comment was harmless but Myka couldn't help wanting to swat it away. Myka just wanted the cab to get to the hotel ASAP. Myka nearly let the phrase "Are we nearly there yet" leave her lips.

Before Myka could respond the cabby slammed on the brakes and cursed.

"Bloody Olympics, I swear they are digging up every bastard road in London."

The cabby hit the horn in his cab and shouted out of his window at the queue of traffic. From the back seat Myka could see St. Pauls Cathedral clearly. She fumbled for her wallet and tore the Velcro fastener open. Myka shoved a twenty through the small plastic window.

"Just drop me here, I can find my way."

"The traffic looks worse than it is, sit back."

Myka's patience was now paper thin and she was angry; her horniness was affecting her control over her temper.

"Seriously, open the cab doors up and take the twenty, keep the change."

On hearing that the cabby released the back door locks and watched Myka run down through the cars towards ST. Pauls.

Myka followed the signs and quickly spotted the very grand hotel that housed the woman that would pleasure her all night. Jet lag would not stop Myka fulfilling the fantasy's that had boiled away in her head for the past few days.

Myka entered the hotel lobby and nearly leapt over the desk at the wide eyed receptionist.

"Helena Wells, she is expecting me."

Myka's breathing remained heavy from running across the streets of London. The receptionist checked the computer screen and then picked up the phone.

Helena padded around bare foot in her plush hotel room. She looked down at her watch for the fifth time in that minute and jumped a little as the phone rang by the large bed.

"Good evening, Miss Wells, I have a Myka Bering here for you."

"Yes, that's fine, send her up."

Helena laughed as she heard the receptionist have to shout the room number to Myka who had prematurely ran for the lifts. Helena looked herself up and down in a full length mirror. Helena wore a casual dress that went as far as mid thigh. The dress was subtle but clung tightly in all the right places. Helena's hair was down and her pale skin was as perfect as ever. Helena knew she looked nothing short of stunning.

Helena stood on her side on the door and pressed her ear to the wood. She heard a stampede like rumble as Myka flew up the hallway and straight to her door.

Myka knocked on the door with her knuckles and leant on the door frame as she waited. Helena looked at Myka through the spy hole and thought she looked wild and animal like. Helena stepped away from the door and headed to the bar to pour herself a glass of wine. Myka knocked again, Helena would make her younger lover wait. Helena smirked as she sipped her wine.

Helena walked over to the door with her glass of red wine in hand. She had made Myka wait for long enough. As the door opened Myka was drawn to Helena's dark pretty eyes and equally dark locks. Myka pushed the door wide open and knocked Helena's wine glass out of her hand and onto the floor. The red wine soaked into the cream coloured carpet below. Helena shrieked as Myka gathered her up and lifted her body up off the floor and straight to the bed. Myka hands were cold as they slid up and down Helena's smooth legs. Myka suddenly realized Helena was in a dress, something Myka had only seen her wearing once. Myka kissed Helena as she lay pinned underneath her on the bed. Myka could not contain herself and kissed her way down Helena neck and chest pulling a breast free from the light dress and sucking hard on an already erect nipple. Helena's pushed Mykas head away and attempted to calm her. She grabbed Mykas hands and hushed her from below.

"Calm down or you will come before you even get your jeans off."

Myka's body shook with arousal and Helena stroked her wild curly mane.

"Shhh! Just wait for it ok."

Helena was trying to control her own arousal as she could feel Myka's denim clad crouch pressing against the thin layer of her red panties. Helena remembered why on occasions she loved to wear a dress so much. Myka lifted up off Helena.

Helena kissed Myka once on the lips and went to shut the door that Myka had left wide open. Her bag was still in the hallway. Helena walked towards the other side of the large suit and Myka could not take her eyes of her body in that light summer style dress. Myka looked down to the front of her jeans and noticed Helena's own arousal had briefly soaked through her pants and onto Mykas denim crotch. Myka touched the moist fabric and considered ignoring Helena request for a slow burn and just force her fingers inside her now, Myka knew that was what Helena wanted anyway.

Helena saw the way Myka was looking her up and down and warned her.

"I hope you're going to do as your told young lady. You're not having me yet."

Myka watched Helena pull a large rectangular box out from a draw. Myka saw the smile on Helena's face and was curious.

"What you got there then Miss?"

"It's an artefact," Helena passed the box to Myka.

Myka opened the box and Helena flopped down on the bed behind her. Helena began to rub Myka's shoulders from behind. Myka threw the lid to one side and blushed when she saw what was inside the box. Myka stood up and away from the box as if afraid of its contents. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Are you being very prudish Agent Bering?"

Myka felt her control freak nature kick in at the sight of the dark coloured sex toy in the box. Helena giggled at Myka's shyness.

"I think in today's world you call that a strap on."

"Whose is it?"

"It's mine, it was a gift from its creator, and it allows the wearer to feel everything."

Myka was still processing what Helena was asking of her. The toy was an artefact.

"So what, you want me to be a man now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, do you really think that would be true?"

Myka's sexual experiences were limited in comparison to Helena's. Myka admitted to herself that she was threatened by the large cock. Helena walked over to her with the toy in her hands. She smiled at Myka and Myka couldn't help but smile back. Myka was beginning to feel more relaxed around the artefact/phallus.

"Go and put it on, if you still feel uneasy it's ok, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Myka disappeared into the bathroom and Helena sat back on the bed. Minutes later Myka emerged, with her jeans on, and a rather large lump pressing against the denim. Helena laughed out loud.

"How on Earth have you got that thing back inside those tight jeans?"

Myka just looked back at her and blushed.

"I can't feel anything you know; it must be bust or something."

Helena raised an eyebrow and smiled at Myka.

"You won't feel a thing until I get my hands on it. That's how it works my love. You belong to me."

Myka felt instantly aroused by Helena's words. She doubted that Helena would ever run out of ways to surprise her. Helena lay back and rested on her elbows as she barked orders at Myka.

""Take it out of those jeans now."

Myka reach down inside the front of her tight Levis and pulled the cock out of them. Her jeans still sat just below her hips. Myka stood with her toy cock in her hands and waited for Helena's next command.

"Take your shirt off."

Myka peeled her t-shirt off along with her bra. Helena sat up and looked Myka up and down. She looked nothing short of spectacular with her long denim clad legs and pert young breast standing to attention. Her stomach remained as toned as ever and the cock sat virginally in Mykas right hand. Helena would enjoy taking Mykas virginity again in this way. Helena was much more mature and worldly than the brave and moral Agent Bering. Helena sat speechless and salivated at the kind of love making she was about to teach Myka.

"Come here."

Myka walked over to Helena and stood inches from her. Helena stood a few inches short than Myka and ran her hands down her chest and over her breasts. Myka's nipples were always very sensitive to Helena's touch. Helena let her hand get as far as the toy cock and she held it in her hand briefly. Myka looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"I still can't feel anything?"

Helena smiled knowingly and stepped back away from her prey. With her right hand she swatted down at the toy cock. Helena's first gentle touch had initiated the artefacts power but Myka would only feel anything on the second contact. Helena had slapped the cock with minimal force but Myka felt it.

"Ouch...Whoa!"

Myka suddenly realized she had felt Helena's playful assault. Myka grabbed at the toy herself and moved it around.

"This is the weirdest feeling ever."

Myka looked at her own reflection in the mirror and was turned on by her own reflection. Myka had always thought that to have really good sex you had to be totally happy with your own image first. Myka looked to Helena who sat on the bed still. Myka noticed her legs had moved further apart. Helena played mindlessly with them hem of her dress and Helena starred at Myka and her toy cock. Myka felt much empowered and knew Helena was dying to let her fuck her.

Myka stood in front of Helena with the toy cock pushing out of the top of her jeans. Helena looked up at Myka's grinning face and was amazed how quickly she went from shy good girl to arrogant youth. That was nothing to do with the power of the Artefact, it was all Myka.

"Get on your knees."

Helena laughed out loud and swished past Myka, slapping at the toy cock again as she passed.

"Do you really think that's how this is going to work, on my knees indeed?"

"How is this gonna work then. I know you want it, you're "

"If you want me you will have to catch me."

Myka removed her jeans and stood naked aside from her cock. She laughed at Helena when she ran away as Myka came towards her. Helena stood on one side of the bar and Myka debated on which side of the obstruction was best to get to her woman. Helena was quick footed. Myka opted for one side of the bar and Helena duly slipped round the other side. Several items belonging to the hotel were broken as Helena led a pumped up Myka on a merry chase around the suite. Myka finally cornered Helena, she had nowhere to go.

Myka grabbed at Helena's arms and swung her round to face the wall. Myka pressed herself into the back of Helena and kicked at her ankles to spread her legs apart. Helena fell into the wall but Myka's hand quickly came round her waist and pulled her back into her naked body. Myka ran her hands up and down Helena's tepid body as if searching for a weapon on a perp. Myka found the bottom of Helena's dress and hiked it up over her hips. Myka kissed all up the back of Helena's neck and shoulders from behind, and Helena loved it. Myka pressed her mouth to Helena's ear and growled into it as she removed Helena's soaking wet panties with one hand.

"Make me wait at your door will you."

Mykas breath was hot and her voiced buzzed deeply into Helena's ear. Helena closed her eyes as she felt Myka guide her cock up between her thighs from behind. Helena's nipples strained against the fabric of her dress and she had never felt so tight in all her life. Myka was dominating her and she rarely allowed that in her lovers.

Myka placed the end of her cock at Helena entrance and her breath and body shuddered as she pushed gently into Helena. Myka knew she was only slightly inside Helena but it felt amazing through the artefact. Myka concentrated on Helena voice to know if she was hurting her. Myka pushed gently in and out of Helena's opening and felt herself slip further inside each time. Helena sounded so sexy when she whimpered each time Myka impaled her slightly. Myka closed her eyes and let herself feel Helena's inner walls clinging to her and enticing her further inside. Helena bent further forwards and grabbed at Mykas wiry forearms. Myka knew what Helena wanted and Myka wanted to hear the high minded Brit say it.

"Do you need fucking Helena?"

Helena gasped and dug her nails into Myka's forearms.

"Say it Helena, tell me you need me to fuck you and I will."

Myka stood perfectly still and watched a Helena continued to push back against her cock. Myka groaned out load herself as Helena became frustrated at Myka's lack of movement, Myka desperately needed to make Helena come.

Helena looked down at the floor and gave in. She was still bent forward in front of Myka and was impaled on her motionless cock.

"Fuck me, please Myka fuck me really hard."

Myka picked up her pace and fucked Helena faster. Helena cried and moaned as Myka penetrated her faster and faster. Helena grabbed at Myka's hand and guided it round the front to her clit, Myka found a rhythm with both her clit filled hand and with the thrusting of her hips. Helena felt herself overcome by the sensation and knew it was too late to fight off her, now, rapidly approaching orgasm. Helena gripped again at one of Myka's forearms and then threw back her head. Helena opened her mouth but there was silence for a moment, Myka continued to up the pace and then was rewarded by Helena's body convulsing and making a sound she had never heard her make before. It was a sound that made her want to take Helena all night.

Myka remained perfectly still as Helena tried to get her heart rate down, her breathing was heavy and her back was dripping in sweat from her own efforts as well as Myka's exertions. Myka slowly pulled out of her woman and Helena sighed. Before Myka could respond Helena pushed her hard towards the bed, and Myka hit the mattress like a boxer taking a jaw breaking upper cut. Helena pounced on top of the stunned younger Myka. The older Miss Wells mounted Myka and placed Mykas "artifact" at her entrance. Helena pushed down in one full slow movement and Myka could not stop her own eyes from rolling back into her head at the feeling. Helena would take control now and Myka would see how young she really was, sexually, compared to Helena.

Myka sat up on her elbows and watched Helena bob up and down onto her, her breast bounced up and down each time and a film of sweat began to cover her. Helena twisted and ground her hips in such a way that Myka had to lay back down flat and grip helplessly at the bed sheets. Myka could feel everything through the artefact she only moments ago feared. Helena began to feel a second orgasm build within her and moaned as she drove Myka slightly insane with the alternate grinding motion of her hips. Myka sat bolt up at the sound of Helena's brief cries and put her hands on Helena's hips, as if to have some control over the pace and rhythm herself. This move was unwise as she quickly felt Helena grab her wrist and pin her hands back down on the mattress and either side of her curly wild mane. Helena gripped at her wrists so tightly that Myka expected to be bruised come morning. Helena was now in full animal mode and Myka was completely crucified to the hotel's soft bed.

Helena's long black hair tickled her face and from within the hair two deadly black eyes demanded contact, Myka was entranced. Myka could feel the deepest sensation growing inside her body and she began to breathe heavily as Helena rode her like a first place jockey at the Grand National. Obscenities left Myka's mouth, all aimed squarely at Helena who simply grinned back aware that Myka was about to experience the greatest sensation under her weight. Nobody else would ever give Myka such a feeling and now Helena felt empowered. Myka had one last tug at the sheets then found herself thrusting upwardly into the Brit. Helena made the young Myka cum hard, still holding tightly onto her wrists. Myka almost blacked out and could vaguely hear Helena reaching orgasm for a second time.

Helena climbed off Myka and lay at the side of her, they both were breathing heavy and their chests seemed to rise and fall in sync. Myka wanted Helena again but was so drained that she could not fight off sleep. Helena was in no shape to go at it again and both women passed into sleep side by side.

Sometime later

Myka awoke to the sound of Artie banging on the hotel door. He and Pete shared a room not far from Helena's.

The room was still dark and the smell of sex filled the air. HG lay tangled in the sheets. Myka took a moment to stare at Helena's facial features as she slept. The strong jaw line and rose coloured lips made the younger Myka want to ignore the door, and have her Helena again. Helena's left hand held part of the sheet, her hair sprayed across the pillows. One slender leg was carelessly hanging out of the bed. Artie banged again and Helena stirred.

Myka slid out of the bed and towards the door, glancing in the mirror on the wall as she passed. Her hair was wilder than usual, Helena's hands had seen to that. Her mascara had run and her eyes were framed underneath with a heavy black smudge line. The green of her eyes looking more prominent against the black surrounding of makeup. Her lips were puffy and bite marks were visible on her neck leaving a bread crumb like trail down to her strong shoulders. Helena was every bit the wild animal in bed.

Myka threw on a t-shirt and opened the door. Artie stood on the other side looking tired and impatient. The trip on the Eurostar had been stressful for him. He did not trust the idea of a train passing through a tunnel at the bottom of the English Channel. Myka had laughed when Helena told her; that Artie flinched at every creaking sound of the train. Helena had not been able to contain herself when Artie was convinced he felt a droplet of water hit his head. Hell, the idea that the French and English had successfully completed any task together was amazing to her old mind also. That said, it was Helena whom had been more uncomfortable than both Pete and Artie throughout the journey.

Helena had felt herself being watched. It was a feeling she could not escape. It bothered her so much that she convinced Artie to swap seats with her, in order to have a better view down the length of the carriage. She hoped to spot her stalker but could not.

"Myka, what's with your hair?" Artie raised an eyebrow.

Artie tried to step into Helena's hotel room, but Myka held the door so just her head was visible. The secret service t-shirt she had slipped on barely covered her arse. Artie was in no mood for further delay and arrogantly pushed at the door knocking Myka backwards. The young agent grabbed at the hem of her t -shirt and attempted to pull it down. Artie turned to face Myka after he barged passed her. He yelped when he realised why she did not want him to enter straight away. His chubby white hands went straight for his eyes; Myka took the opportunity to dive behind a high backed chair.

"It's ok, you can look now." Myka said with embarrassment colouring her voice.

When Artie removed his hands Myka stood red faced behind the plush leather recliner. Artie was just about to speak when from the bed, across the large sumptuous room, Helena sighed audibly. She slammed her hands down either side of her in frustration at being disturbed. She sat up and the sheet fell from her body, revealing her breasts Mykas mouth dropped and Artie almost had a stroke. Myka continued to catch flies as Helena stood from the bed totally nude and walked across the room to the bathroom. Artie was old, but far from dead. He knew he should avert his eyes; Helena was in a way his adopted daughter's partner. Helena had no shame and no insecurities about nudity. As she entered the bathroom she called to Artie.

"Well sir, you have disturbed us now, let us not stand on ceremony." Helen stated.

Artie still stood in shock and turned to Myka and said.

"That woman is unreal."

Myka simply looked back having no idea what to say to him.

After a minute Helena emerged from the bathroom covered in a towel. She looked at Artie with those deathly black eyes and he winced internally. Helena's lips were just as puffy and red as Mykas. Helena was about to address Artie. She opened her mouth to speak then frowned and cocked her head towards Myka and said.

"My dear girl, whatever are you doing behind that chair?" Helena was perplexed.

With her hands covering her eyes, Myka responded sounding small and child like.

"I... I don't have any pants on."

Helena raised an eye brow at Artie.

"Well...we can't have you stand there all day can we?"

Helena walked over to Myka's rook sack and pulled out some jeans. She tossed them over to her young mate.

"Now, put those on and make me a cup of tea. There's a good girl."

Myka felt her clit go hard and the blood rush to her face as Helena winked at her. She really should refuse to be Helena's tea making slave, but she could not help herself. She liked looking after all of the older woman's needs. Artie shook his head as if he had seen a ghost. The whole dynamic between the two women had become entirely domestic. He was snapped out of his trance by Myka asking him he wanted a coffee.

"No...Erm, nothing for me thanks." Artie still looked puzzled.

Helena sat on the arm of a chair, still wrapped in the towel. She spoke to Artie.

"So...I take it you have news?"

Artie tried to remember why he has rushed to see Myka to begin with. Helena sat with perfect Victorian posture. Her legs crossed and her tits just covered by the towel. Artie thought Helena to be a very attractive woman, but still a villain. He thought her capable of anything and he feared for Myka. Helena was devious and self motivated. Myka was a very warm person with a big soft heart, under the outer facade of strength and independence. Helena's heart...well...Artie wondered how much of it was intact?

Helena eyed Artie as if reading his thoughts. She half smirked and her right foot rotated slowly as she sat cross legged in front of him. Artie's mind flashed immediately to how a large black panther sat up in a tree, starring down at its prey below. Helena's twirling foot reminded him of that Panthers long black tail displaying its mood. Myka setting down a cup of tea next to Helena broke her gaze with Artie. She thanked Myka, looking her right in the eyes. Myka swallowed loudly and nodded her head. Artie watched as Helena's gaze followed his young Agent across the room as she walked away. Myka turned and stared back. Artie felt like he should not be there. He finally spoke.

"Listen, just meet Pete and I in the lobby in an hour."

"What news do you have?" Helena asked.

"We need to get to that asylum ASAP. Claudia says there is evidence of activity there within the last few weeks. It's supposed to be abandoned."

"Very well, an hour it is sir." Helena sipped her tea and smirked at Artie from behind the delicate cup.

As Artie left the room Helena walked over to Myka. Helena's long fine fingers began to unzip the front of Myka's tight jeans. The devious HG slipped a hand into the zipper and closed her eyes as Myka growled and soaked her hand.

"Come on young lady, shower for you. You're a very dirty girl." Helena dragged Myka toward the bathroom.

An hour later

Artie paced as usual, and Pete stood dressed in a shirt and tie with the added SS trademark sunglasses. He was leaning on the reception desk, flirting with the receptionists. The lobby's lift pinged and the doors opened. Myka stepped out followed by Helena. Myka smiled when she saw Pete using every move he had to impress the two young English receptionists.

"Oh, my God." Myka giggled.

"What?" Helena asked.

Myka pointed at Pete lounging against the reception desk. Sunglasses in London, at the current time of year had no practical value. Pete was just posing and displaying his feathers like a giant peacock in season. Pete had his Tesla on display for the young girls to see. Helena could not resist and made a beeline for Agent Lattimer. Myka begged her to be gentle.

Helena stalked Pete and he lost his train of thought as she got closer. The receptionist watched with interest. Helena laced her hands around Pete's neck and shoulders. She spoke loudly enough for all to hear her.

"Darling...Don't worry about last night, it happens to all men at some point, I hear. I don't think any less of you really."

Artie half smiled as Helena swished away from a stunned Pete. The receptionists sat looking at him, waiting for his response. He went a burning shade of red as he said.

"She's just kidding, I can perform. Hey, I can go all night ladies."

The receptionists also gave a half smile and went back to working on absolutely nothing. Pete turned and headed for a highly amused Helena. He was mere inches from her when Myka stepped between them.

"Hey. Don't let her wind you up so easily."

"Wind me up! I swear I'm gonna..." Pete spluttered.

"You're going to what, Peter?" Helena still continued to goad Pete.

Myka wrestled with Pete as he tried to get to a smug Helena.

Artie came over and pulled Pete away. Helena inspected her nails and blew one final kiss at Pete. Pete pulled himself out of Artie's grip and headed for Helena again. Myka stepped between them both again.

"Pete, stop! Helena, you stop as well." Myka was tired with both of their performances.

Helena did her best innocent pose and Pete calmed down.

Artie addressed them all.

"Can we please get a cab, get to this nut house, and save the world people?" Artie was beyond frustrated. His hands carelessly fondled his aching temple.

As the black taxi cab drove through the centre of London Helena looked out at some old familiar sights and new ones. She had constant flashes and memories. She recalled visiting St. Pauls with her brother Charles and daughter Christina. She recalled walking arm in arm with Sophie down the Thames. Her mind was overloaded with sounds, smells and voices from the past. It was all reaching a crescendo when the touch of Mykas hand on hers brought her back.

"You ok, Helena?" Myka held Helena's hand softly in her own.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. Something is very wrong Myka." Helena said with concern.

"It will all be ok; we just need to check this place out." Myka reassured Helena.

Helena looked on at Artie who shared the same apprehensions as she. Artie was unsure if Helena knew of the true activities going on at the asylum. He worried this was all an elaborate trap that he and his Agents were walking into. Pete's next comment stopped his thoughts for a second.

"Whoa... Big Ben, not so big after all."

Myka laughed at Pete's comment, but nothing would serve to lighten Helena's or Artie's mood.

Next: Earlswood Asylum, part 2


	15. Earlswood Asylum Part two

My Own Darkest Villain

WRITTEN BY: WHAT SUBTEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS ALL RIGHTS TO WAREHOUSE 13 CREATORS

PAIRING: MYKA/HG WELLS FEMSLASH ROMANCE

RAITING: MATURE

PROOF READ BY: Aynot.

(Many thanks for patience shown by all readers this year)

* * *

_Cabby..._

"_This is far as I can go folks. Why you wanna come here I'll never know?"_

_Pete attempted to stare out from the cabs dirty window. The city of London had left its mark by the way of a thick coating of carbon and rain. Only the beating heart of a major city could leave such filth in its wake. It was impossible to see through; Pete tried to roll the glass up and down. This action only further impaired his view. He groaned at the realization that getting out into the cold wet British climate was his only option to fully view the Earlswood Asylum._

Pete sighed shamelessly and turned to HG

"Does it ever _not_ rain here?" Pete honestly was intrigued.

"Darling what can I say, we are well watered" HG winked at Pete.

"What did you people do to deserve this constant shitty weather?" Pete sounded bemused.

"My dear boy I suggest you read up on the marvelous reign of the British Empire to answer that one."

"Guess we had a lucky escape from you guys, what with winning and all." Pete punched the air victoriously.

"My dear boy, you didn't win we simply got bored of you like a child does a pet. You were abandoned by your masters. Unloved and no longer wanted, rather like a gerbil" HG swatted her hand lazily in Pete's direction.

Artie couldn't help but laugh out loud at HG response to Pete's proud American posturing. Pete's dumfounded expression only served to make Artie smile in a way he hadn't for a long time. He watched HG slip out of the back of the cab effortlessly. Myka running round to the door to assist her lover's exit made Artie momentarily flash back to an image of an old Victorian coach. Artie envisioned some love struck fool falling over himself to hold the hand of the much chased Helena, An irresistible ball of silk and velvet encasing the body of the pre-bronzed genius. Artie flashed back to an expectant hand lazily protruding from the coach window, awaiting assistance and attention from the besotted locals. Artie wondered if HG held Myka in any higher regard than she did those hopeless suitors from her day.

Helena took Myka's hand and seemed to hold onto it for several seconds longer than necessary. Myka starred down at the soft female hand in hers and looked completely lost to the outside world. Artie grumbled as he headed towards the two women."

"Come on my lady, we are here." He sighed

All four agents turned their gaze on the Earlswood asylum.

A building of typical Victorian stature, many took an interest in the plight of the learning disabled, or "idiots" as they were unflinchingly termed at the time, and began to discuss what could be done to assist them. The asylum sat on top of a hill. The best view of the asylum was actually from the train that passed on a regular basis down below. Tourists would flock to the trains windows as it bounced and grinded along the tracks below Earlswood... The train seemed to accelerate as it approached the watchful eye of the abandoned asylum, as if the old train driver knew that was best for all. This made the taking of an in focus holiday snap most difficult. Much to the frustration of visitors on route to the City of London. The locals would look away or shake their heads at the innocent, uneducated compliments made by the many tourists on board. The history of the place did not match its graceful architecture. The train would eventually rocket on down the tracks leaving the asylum to slowly disappear in the distance.

Life in the asylum was hard - strict discipline and routine were seen as essential for people to get "better". The asylum was like a separate world and was self-sufficient. Patients would chop wood for fires, grow food, wash sheets and even made the nurses uniforms. Those who couldn't work were marched around grassed yards called airing courts for exercise. The wards were locked and there were high railings around the asylum so no one could escape. There were even look outpoints built into the staircases so staff could survey the corridors and day rooms. Some of the treatments given in the asylum seem strange today - bleeding and purging with leeches, mustard plasters, footbaths, chops and beer were all used. Some of the more horrid treatments included muzzles to stop patients biting the nurses and a revolving chair which the patient was strapped in and spun around at 100 revolutions a minute. The asylum became famous for its brutal treatment of its patients. At one point a penny could be paid to see the antics of the inmates; they were usually of a sexual and violent nature. Helena remembered the brain dead socialite women of her time bragging that they had secured tickets to view this new fascinating asylum. Always ahead of her peers Helena thought the idea that these people were suffering "the affliction of the devil" ridiculous. Most symptoms associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth, and a particular set of facial characteristics. Many tended to have a lower-than-average cognitive ability, often ranging from mild to moderate difficulties. A small number had a severe to high degree of intellectual disability. Some afflicted Individuals would have some unusual physical characteristics, an abnormally small chin, an unusually round face, protruding or oversized tongue, an almond shape to the eyes. Some had a separation between the upper and lower eyelids, shorter limbs, a single instead of a double crease across one or both palms and a larger than normal space between the big and second toes. Helena argued that this was no demonic affliction, just genetic mutations. She felt great pity for these souls and wished in retrospect that she had turned her mind to medicine not engineering and science. She would have been a great pioneer in assisting these unfortunate people.

The taxi had stopped at the foot of the hill and departed. Artie cursed at the prospect of walking up the steep embankment but soldiered on. As Pete followed Artie's lead his boots squelched deep into the muddy grass as the cold English rain hit the top of his bowed head. Pete took fleeting glances up at the asylum. All that was needed was a flash of lightning and clap of thunder and this place really was the stuff of nightmares. He zipped his coat all the way to his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking that little bit closer toward Artie. Helena strode on, head held high as always and turned her face upwards to the onslaught of heavy rain. Her long dark hair became increasingly heavier with the wet weather. Her coat unfastened allowed the rain to attack her chest and abdomen. Helena loved the rain. Many times on a dark stormy night in her London she would sit in her window and listen to the rain dance on the glass. It was as calming as the soft plucking of a harp to her ears. Many times Helena walked the streets of London in the heavy rain, much to her brother's disapproval. The rain hitting her face and body made Helena feel refreshed and cleaner than before mentally. Charles feared for her lungs in what he deemed her nightly bath in the city's filth. Helena was perfectly aware of the various diseases that clung to the cobbled streets of London; but she enjoyed her therapeutic rain walks all the same.

Myka was transfixed by the asylum. Myka could not imagine how awful it must have been to be mentally ill in Victorian times. The stigma of mental illness was bad enough today. Modern medicine had a name for everything and anything, an overpriced and over advertised drug to cure any instability or imbalance. The modern world enjoyed being ill it seemed. The present day men of medicine would study the mind and find an un-pronounceable term for something as simple as sadness and despair. A broken heart was now depression. A child's naughtiness was now Attention deficit disorder. But… back in the old days. The term bi-polar disorder was not uttered. Nor was paranoid schizophrenia or manic depression. It was all being explored...

Pete broke the silence.

"So who did they keep in here anyhow?"

Myka replied,

"Some people were special needs, or at least somewhere within the spectrum. Others were just old or poor, Victorian society's unwanted Pete."

"What do you mean special needs?" Pete's childlike enquiry brought the educator out in Helena

"Many genetic conditions are related to changes in particular genes on chromosome 22. Changes in the structure or number of copies of a chromosome can also cause problems with health and development. Chromosomes were first observed in plant cells by Karl Wilhelm von Nägeli in 1842. Their behavior in animal cells was described by Walther Fleming, the discoverer of mitosis. Aneuploidy may also occur within a group of closely related species. Classic examples in plants are the genus Crepis, where the gametic numbers form the series x = 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7; and Crocus, where every number from….

Myka's tight grasp on her forearm broke Helena's rant.

"Sweetie…I think you're hurting him" Myka pointed towards a perplexed Pete.

In the background, Artie gently shook his head at this brilliant woman's ability to learn and absorb information. Pete wished he had never asked.

The group marched on. Myka released her grasp on Helena's forearm then found herself sowing her arm into a link with her super smart lover's. They walked on side by side ensuring their hips met. Myka bowing her head resting it on the shorter Helena's shoulder. Myka felt very at peace, which seemed odd in a place with such a vile history. The building was close...then…

Both women came to a sudden stop.

Myka swore she saw a face at the window; Artie slowed up and looked towards the same battered widow frame as Myka, as if he saw the same thing. Pete looked on at their fear stricken faces.

Pete followed their gaze to the upstairs corner window.

"Guys, what is it?" Pete was anxious.

"Guys, stop it you're freaking me out." Pete stammered again.

Helena looked onto a corner window and breathed in deeply at what only her eyes could see.

Pete looked at the faces of all three of his colleagues and felt his heart rate pick up and his spine tinge from top to bottom.

"Guys, this is a joke right. Yeah, you're playing with me." Pete laughed weakly.

Helena's expression unnerved Pete the most. In his experience from hours of watching countless horror movies, it was never good when the scary things got scared.

Pete now stood centimeters from Artie, one step away from holding his hand. Myka then turned to look on Helena. Her face was pale and her lips quivered. Her usual steady hands were slightly shaking. Myka looked back to the window and nothing was there, Artie also saw nothing and concluded his mind was playing tricks on him. This place would make the strongest mind doubt what their eyes told them. He then looked at Helena as Myka tried to get her attention. "Helena?

"What's wrong?" Myka glanced at Artie.

"Helena? Are you ok?" Artie now tried to break her trance.

"Helena sweetheart you with me still?" Myka placed a hand on her lover's chest.

The now familiar touch and sound of the younger Myka brought Helena out of herself and she responded.

"I'm fine, just a little strained from this walk." Helena lied for all their sakes.

Helena turned away and walked on bearing the burden of what was visible to the dark side of her soul. She felt the pressure and responsibility of a parent as they tell their child everything will be ok when knowing really that it won't be. A necessary white lie she thought to protect the innocent and pure of heart. Helena felt alone, a feeling usually that did not phase her. Helena smiled at Myka and said again all was fine.

Myka bought it; Artie didn't and grabbed the arm of his retreating villain.

"What can you see? What are we walking into Agent wells?"

Helena did not snatch her arm back as she responded in truth to Artie. Helena lowered her voice so Myka and Pete did not hear, as if protecting them from a fact they were too young to learn of yet.

"Be very grateful Artie that you are not attuned to certain things as I" Helena looked back to the asylum as she roughly snatched back her arm.

At every single window Helena saw numerous gathered shadows.

What scared her most was the fact that these shadows were not assigned to her. They belonged to another. Helena had only ever seen her own shadows. She thought them to be in part her own creation but these shadows were not of her making. They moved faster, stared deeper into her eyes as if they knew exactly who she was. They screamed from the windows at her and fell to their knees, holding their heads as if in pain. They chased and swiped at each other with long sharp shadowy fingers. Some walked aimlessly through the over grown gardens as if lost and bewildered. One shadow passed inches from Pete and looked on at Helena as it passed. She did not blink or react not wanting to startle Pete. This place was overrun with darkness, Sorrow and agonizing loneliness. It was the ability of these shadows to make audible sound that concerned Helena most. Her own shadows were mute and almost civil and benign in comparison. In these shadows she saw anger and violence, hatred and jealousy. They knew her face... that Helena was sure of and she was not well received. Helena wished her own shadows would appear and offer some protection. Helena had found her shadows appeared to her less and less the more time she spent with Myka.

Helen ignored the constant shouting and wailing from the foreign shadows as she marched up the hill. Like a proud player on an underperforming sports team she took the abuse and heckles from all round. She was grateful Myka was spared the deathly tone of their voices and jeers. With each step Helena grew more confident and glared back at the shadows and sneered at them as they did to her. Smiling at them with a smug face, Raising an eyebrow followed by a petulant roll of the eyes. Until one lone stationary shadow whispered a word that brought HG Wells to a full stop...

..."Mummy"...

At that Helena bolted towards the main doors of the asylum.

Next Chapter: In your Secret Service.


	16. In your secret service

Helena hit the asylums foreboding front door with a desperate clatter. Using all her might she punched at the old worn wood. She continued her futile assault until every last drop of energy had left her body. Tired and on the edge of despair she gave up her attempts at entry and slid to the ground. Her hands caressing the splintered oak as she slowly descended to her knees. Exhausted Helena rested her back against the door. This was the closest to breaking point she had been for an eternity. Eyes tightly closed she remained slumped on the wet muddy earth.

The unfamiliar breed of shadows gathered and taunted her drained body. Myka's panicked voice was small and distant in her ear. Her wet hair ran like streams of thin black tar from the top of her head and down her face. The mudded earth also left its mark on Helena's handsome features. Breathing heavily she clumsily felt around in the mud for solid ground with which to steady herself on. Helena felt old, old and tired. She would have an end to this madness before there was nothing left of her to offer Myka. Artie would never believe it but Helena truly had no idea what lay within the Asylum. She had no idea why she was so afraid of these shadows and how they knew her so well. Helena Wells hated not knowing, she prided herself on always being aware and one step ahead in a variety of situations.

"Fail to prepare then prepare to fail my girl"...Her father's voice momentarily haunted her memories.

What would he think of her now? sat defeated in the filth and sediment of this old house of horrors. What would Charles think of her now?

Helena felt anger and determination spark from within, her old bones grew strong and her muscles felt more willing. Her rich Victorian blood raced in her veins. As the foreign shadows came in closer around her, Helena glared up at them with wrathful eyes.

Shaken, yet rising up, she stumbled straight through the now silent apparitions. She was pleased to see her colleagues running to her aid. Even the mistrusting Artie came bounding towards her.

Myka was the first to reach her.

"Helena! You just ran off."

Helena never thought...she just ran. Her daughter was always the most sure fire way to get a reaction from her.

"We have to get inside" Helena demanded.

"Not before you tell me what going on?" Now Myka would make demands of her stubborn villain.

Artie half smiled at Myka finally finding some guts to challenge Helena's orders. Too long had he watched her act like besotted teen. Myka would need to rediscover her bite if she wanted to build a life with the over powering HG Wells.

Helena became frustrated at the lack of blind obedience and desperately looked around for the foreign shadows. All but one had disappeared and now skipped off out of sight. Helena knew it to be same shadow that had spoken that hurtful word to her, the word that seared her heart.

Helena attempted to pursue her tormentor; her associates this time blocked her path.

Frustrated and with no solid plan of her own Helen spoke to her cohorts.

"There are dark energies on this earth, you Myka can feel them but you can't see them." Helena barked.

She continued to explain, pacing up and down, her hands gesturing as she spoke.

Helena usually explained much more concisely and fluidly. This topic though, the supernatural was not a definite or proven fact.. Helena liked science math and conclusive findings. She could write fiction, she did not enjoy living it. These shadows were just too much to explain without sounding ridiculous. She had always put them down to her own failing mental health.

"Think of the feeling of your hair standing on end and your skin tingling, those moments that make you turn around ask who's there, even in the daylight hours.

"Like shadows." Artie looked at the ground as he spoke.

Helena stopped pacing and looked on in surprise.

"Yes...like shadows." Helena warily confirmed

"Macpherson saw the same apparitions often" Artie confessed.

"I tried to help Macherson Helena. I researched these shadows for months. They're of your own making. Its guilt and shame manifested in your own mind."

"No! I thought that at the start, they're real! They exist…whatever they are, wherever they are born from they're none the less real"

Artie raised an eyebrow and spoke in an accusatory tone.

"Why are you so sure of that?"

Helena looked around as if not wanting the foreign shadows to hear her.

"Because these shadows Artie are not emanating from me. They belong to someone else"

Pete interrupted as the harsh heavy rain lashed down harder on them all.

"Guys...we got to get inside out of this weather."

"This door is solid oak; were not getting in this way."Helena attested.

"This place has got to have had a service entrance, a basement to take deliveries into." Pete stated.

Pete walked briskly around the side of the asylum. The gardens were badly over grown and untended. Weeds that grew out from the bottom of the brick walls had turned into wild foliage. Pete searched through the bushes frantically looking within them.

"What are you doing" Myka asked.

"This place has got to have a service hatch, how else would they have gotten supplies down to there.

Pete pointed to a small ground level window that spied down into a dark basement.

Pete ripped and pulled at the think bushes. Artie and Helena stood hunched with their arms around themselves, fighting to keep what little warmth they had inside their coats. The sky was black and the heavens roared with thunder. Periodically the clouds were magnificently back lit by white lighting tearing through the air above. Helena looked up at her homeland sky and cursed it for being so typically English for the time of year. Pete then found his prize. A large wooden door was unearthed, a heavy rusty padlock securing it shut to the outside world.

Myka looked upon the padlocked hatch and drew her gun.

"Wait Myka no!"...Pete intervened

"I'm not standing in this rain anymore that lock is coming off with or without a key" Myka wiped the rain water angrily from her cold face and aimed her gun.

"Myka...the wood is rotten through." Pete smiled

At that Pete slammed his size 13 boot straight through the old wooden hatch. Pete turned to Myka and curtsied.

"Ladies first" Pete mocked Myka.

Helena approached Pete looking down at his wood splintered boot.

"My dear boy...it appears we have found a use for you after all." Helena spoke with a condescending tone.

Pete ignored her jibe. His need to escape the cold hard rain was much more important than a witty come back.

Back at the warehouse

Claudia clicked lazily with her mouse and read through the various data unearthed of late. She felt left out and underappreciated as usual. She knew she was relied heavily on in the technology side of the missions. Getting the opportunity to show her value in the field was another matter. She thought Artie too fearful that something would happen to her. That he was not fit enough to defend her from an attacker. He would never forgive himself if he failed Claudia and she lost her life in action.

Claudia sat in her favourite office chair and allowed herself her customary childish spin. She starred up at Arties office ceiling, the unnatural halogen bulb lighting made her squint and rub at her eyes. As the chair stopped spinning Claudia wished she were able to share the full extent of the abuse she suffered in her time in care. Maybe then her team would have more faith in her ability to cope in the field. Not all of her time in mental health care was bad, she made some friends. She laughed as she recalled her roommate Kerry, a girl who suffered terrible OCD. At dinner Claudia would watch with stunned amazement as Kerry would remove all of the topping off her pizza and stack each item separately on a side plate. A greasy yet straight and level tower of pepperoni would be constantly fiddled with into perfection before being replaced onto the pizza. Each piece would have to be placed perfectly back onto the cheesy base or the whole process would start again. A millimetre off and Kerry would refuse to eat. They were not cared for as they should have been. Claudia had received more than one heavy beating in some of the less choice residential homes. Myka was tough but her upbringing was pure Disney compared to her rough and ready handling from disenchanted care workers. Claudia spat out a brief laugh at the term "care" worker.

Claudia's albeit brief jog down memory lane made her think of Sophie, Helena's house servant who was committed by the Wells family doctor back in 1900. Claudia continued to stare up at the halogen lighting as if in a trance but the cogs in her brain were in fact turning. Claude wheeled herself slowly and steadily towards her desk. She clicked back through several open screens on her pc and found the document she was looking for. Claudia had been sectioned and placed in government care herself. With no family or legal guardian Claudia's case was simple, but for Sophie. She had a job, a home ...she still lived with Herbert George Wells (Charles) Why did he let her get taken to such a famously horrid place as the Earlswood Asylum?

Claudia needed coffee but dare not leave her computer screen for fear of missing something. She clicked open the official documentation found online. Sophie Anne James of Lewisham, Greater London was taken into Mental Health care just as Claudia was over a hundred years later. The address of the Asylum lay scrawled in the remains of faded blue ink. Claudia continued to stare at the document for reasons she did not know, something was wrong but she could not see what. Sophie had attempted to take her own life on hearing of Helena's supposed suicide from London Bridge, a fact that Charles strongly disputed. Charles was cleared of any suspicion himself several weeks after by Scotland Yard. Claudia had remembered reading that fact with Myka in the documents Mrs Frederic had shared with them not long ago.

There at the bottom of the page in almost unreadable faded ink there was a name, Doctor E Clark. The wells family doctor had signed Sophie's warrant to be sectioned and taken into care.

Claudia's super fast finger tips attacked her keyboard as she went into full research mode. Doctor Clark must have been very well paid by Helena and her brother as they seemed to be his only patients. Claudia continued to search as the hands on the clock moved rapidly on by an hour. What she found astonished her; Charles had tried for years to get Sophie back into his care. Usually when a family member of a trusted employer such as Herbert G Wells offered to sponsor or take charge of a patient, the care trust or Asylum in Sophie's case would release the person in question. Not in this case it seemed.

"Miss Donovan, can I be off assistance?"

Claudia jumped out of her skin and spun round to find a stealthy Mrs Frederic dressed head to toe in canary yellow.

"He tried to get her back, why would they not release her?" Claudia was close to tears

Mrs Frederic approached the computer screen and looked at whom exactly Claudia was referring to.

Mrs Frederic remembered Charles well. Sophie had told him of the warehouse and Helena's part in it in the weeks after Christina's murder. Helena was so lost, desperately trying to find a way to bring her daughter back. Sophie and Charles had come to lean on one another for the much needed support they did not get from an obsessed and increasingly distant Helena. Charles and Sophie were miles apart in class and upbringing but both had one thing in common. They loved and cared for Helena more than life itself.

When Helena disappeared Charles made it his mission to find the warehouse and the persons he blamed for Christina's death plus Helena's downfall and subsequent vanishing act. Mrs Frederic had watched on from the side lines as Charles got ever so close to finding warehouse 12. He never managed it and died in 1946, never knowing exactly what had happened to his only sister.

Mrs Frederic was above all things fully devoted to the warehouse and the Regents. This being the case she still could not hide a look of sadness from her face that caught Claude's eye.

"Mrs Frederic, what going on?" Claudia was sure she knew something.

"There is only one person alive today miss Donovan who can answer any questions about your Doctor Clark?"

Claudia went back to staring at the computer screen, bringing up old photos of Sophie, Charles and the mysterious Dr Clark. She stayed for a moment on the picture of Charles and saw very little resemblance to Helena. A video call on her screen broke her concentration.

The facility in Paris was trying to contact Artie; Claudia was not as quick as Mrs Frederic to answer the call from an Agent DePaul. Claudia looked on at Mrs Frederic's facial expressions, she gave nothing away. On ending the call Mrs Frederic turned to Claudia.

"Miss Donovan contact Artie...we have a problem" Mrs Frederic eyes never left the photo of Charles on Claudia's monitor.

Back at the asylum

Pete and Myka assisted Artie as his legs dangled helplessly from the broken hatch that led to the basement of the asylum. Helena felt her pockets and cursed at herself for not carrying a lighter and generally being ill prepared. She spun round and tried to peer into the darkness as Artie came to an undignified heap on the basement floor. Pete called out to Helena.

"Thanks for the help and all" Pete tried to catch his breath.

Artie was not the daintiest of creatures to have to assist in any setting.

"Actually my good boy I'm looking for a light, candles, anything I think might..." At that Helena was silenced

Pete brought his phone from his pocket and proudly displayed it's torch app.

"What did you say you were looking for? A candle" Pete spat a victorious "bah" at Helena.

Pete continued to shine his phones abilities into Helena's face when Myka called out at them.

"When you two have finished I could do with some help"

Myka was trying to pick up a dazed Artie.

Once Artie was on his feet all 3 agents followed Pete and his torch in single file. Pete took the brunt of bumping into various discarded items of furniture.

Helena barked instructions at Pete. unhappy at not being the leader of the convoy of Agents.

"Head for the walls." she demanded.

Pete did as instructed and Helena found what she was looking for. She ran her hands along the electrical cables towards a fuse box, Pete followed behind aiming his torch ahead of her. He had had the same idea himself and knew what Helena had in mind. Myka and Artie sat shivering on the other side of the basement Artie not sharing the fact that he was in agony with his ankle. The drop down from the hatch had almost fractured it he was sure.

Helena and Pete together fiddled with the fuse box and old wiring that was loose. Helena slapped Pete's hand away as he tried to advise her on modern day electrics.

" I did build a time machine you know" Helena bragged

"Yes that nearly killed me." Pete replied.

They both stepped back and Helena spoke to Pete.

"Right then, finished, I shall leave you the honours." Helena stepped back from the main power switch.

Pete rolled his eyes at Helena. It seemed she was happy for him to have his moment and run the risk of several thousand volts frying his body. He bowed down to Helena.

"No no, ladies first I insist" He also stepped back from the switch"

Helena placed her hand on the large black switch and looked Pete in the eyes whispering to him before she threw the power on.

"You're such a girl." Helena mocked.

Before Pete could defend his pride the switch was thrown and the power angrily came to life. The lights flickered and the basement door was shown to them as well as lots of old furniture. Helena stood with her hands on her hips and nodded at Pete silently commending him on assisting her on giving them some much needed light. Their celebrations were cut short as the power quickly powered down again, Pete pulling Helena out of the way as the fuse box and breakers blew. Helena quickly returned to the panel and smothered the flames with her coat. Both she and Pete stood coughing and spluttering at the smoke emitting from their failed attempt at fixing the electricity supply.

Myka and Artie sat silently, not brave enough to challenge Helena or Pete on their D.I.Y skills.

Artie broke the silence.

"At least we know where the door is."

The convoy of Agents resumed this time with Myka up front using Pete's phone to guide them. On arriving at the door Myka reached for the handle and twisted the knob. The door creaked open but then to Myka's horror was pulled shut again from the other side and locked. All Agents stood perfectly still. Myka spoke first.

"What the hell...somebody...something...I didn't shut that door."

The hairs on the back of all their necks stood on end. Artie turned to Helena.

"Were not alone in here are we?"

"No Artie...Were not."

The lack of light made it impossible to see them put Helena could hear the goading and hissing of more than one shadow within the basement. Helena felt for Myka and held her hand protectively. Pete as earlier felt the need to hold Arties hand.

All four agents stood with their backs against the wall staring out into the darkness. Pete's phone beeped once, warning him of a dying battery and only source of light. As it died seconds later they were left in utter black darkness. Remaining perfectly still their rhythmic breathing filled the now silent air, a strong smell of smouldering plastic and melting rubber coming from the fuse box just to their right.

Helena felt Myka squeeze her hand tighter as the hissing and moans began again.

"Can you hear that?" Helena rushed Myka for an answer

All four agents answered in unison...

"Yes."

"What the hell is it" Pete pulled his gun as did Myka

Helena heard the familiar click of a safety being taken off a firearm, Myka no longer holding her hand.

"I'm afraid that will not help." Helena warned.

Artie ordered then all to shut up as the icy voices continued.

"Were surrounded Pete" Artie concluded

A lone shrill voice spoke from the darkness and made Helena's heart momentarily miss a beat.

"P...ete!" it slowly sounded out.

Artie was horrified; the voice in black and space was learning and goading not just Helena now

"The hell with this" Pete was now deathly afraid.

Picking up a nearby broken wooden chair he threw it into the darkness towards the shrill voice that dare use his name. Helena anticipated his actions but could not stop him in time for lack of light. The chair flew through the air and smashed onto the floor seconds later.

All four agents waited for a response.

.. ...

Helena spoke to Myka in a whisper

"My love, perhaps you might try the door again"

Myka felt behind her back for the handle and began to twist it. Still locked, she was starting to panic and turned her back on the enemy that surrounded them and frantically pulled on the handle. Helena tried to pull her away as did Artie. Pete silenced them all.

"Guys wait, what's that noise?"

The sound was wood being dragged along hard stone. The long slow scrapping sound filled the air then stopped. All four agents listened in further Helena picked up on the next noise first. She yelled at Pete.

"Pete move now!"

A loud bang and clatter hit the wall at the side of Pete's head. The shadows had returned to Pete his broken chair.

Helena was shocked, stunned and amazed

"Dear God, physiological affects...telekinesis!" she sounded excited

"What are you saying?" Pete was agitated as all hell.

"They can throw things Pete, now help me" Myka snapped.

Pete and Myka struggled and pulled at the handle as more items of furniture hit the walls around them. Myka stepped back finally having enough of being trapped like a rat. She pulled her gun and aimed into the blackness towards the door.

"Everybody cover your ears"

She fired several loud shots each allowing for a seconds light. Artie and Pete moved closer towards Helena, with every bright flash of Myka's gun they could briefly see the inhabitants of the basement. Myka gave the door several hard heavy footed kicks and the door opened, much to the relief of all.

As the door opened the paranormal activity stopped. Myka did not want to wait for it to resume and fled up the stairs towards the light ahead of her.

The light emitting from the top of the stairs was the dying light of the day. All four agents practically fell through the doorway. Pete the last up the stairs slamming the door shut behind him. They found themselves in a large room with very little in it aside from an old open fire place and broken old bookshelves. Several large windows allowed for the end of the daylight to enter, each with their own unique broken pane of glass. Helena scanned the room. She approached a broken bookshelf and ran a finger tip across the wood, it was almost dust free. She then quickly moved to one of the windows. Looking down into the court yard she searched for any sign of the foreign shadows. She saw nothing unusual only the rain continuing to pound the earth and form great puddles all around. Helena slowly ran a hand through her damp hair, if only the sound of this rain soothed her as it once did many years ago. As Helena further checked the room she spotted not one cobweb or layer dirt. This old seemingly lifeless building perplexed her.

As Helena stepped away from the window and turned around she was met by three expectant faces. Helena for once had no plan, no motive and no real idea of what was happening. All she knew was the answers lay inside this horrid place.

Pete broke the silence.

"Any ideas on how we get out of here?"

"We don't." Helena quickly replied.

"I agree." Artie looked straight at Helena.

Pete flapped his arms helplessly and rolled his eyes. He thought of the teen horror movies he had watched at home. It frustrated him that the would be victims in such movies never got the hell out of the haunted house! They would foolishly seek out the monster or ghost and meet a gruesome fate when they could have walked out the front door.

"Why?" Pete looked wide eyed and impatient to leave.

"Because this is the place where all the clues have lead us." Artie now snapped at Pete.

As Pete stated his case for leaving to Artie, Myka walked towards a lost Helena who stood staring at the floor with folded arms. Helena smiled briefly as Myka came closer and unfolded her arms to allow Myka to get as close up to her as possible. Myka melted into Helena's open arms and placed her head on her shoulder, her arms around the shorter woman's neck. Helena placed her arms around Myka's skinny waist. Helena never thought Myka scared, she just needed affection. The hug became uncomfortable and Helena motioned with her shoulder for Myka to lift her head. As Myka stepped back Helena placed her arms around the taller Mykas neck and pulled her towards her. Myka instinctively now placing her hands on Helena's waist.

"Now then, that's much better." Helena smiled and looked up at the taller Myka.

Myka ran her fingers underneath the hem of Helena's coat so she could touch her bare skin. Helena closed her eyes at the touch and pulled Myka to her, stealing her warmth.

Myka spoke.

"You can see those shadows all the time?" Myka sounded upset

"Not all the time, very rarely when I'm with you." Helena tentatively played with Myka's curls."

Myka stepped back and broke the hug to softly kiss Helena. This action drew the attention of both Pete and Artie. Pete had never seen Myka be so tender.

"I won't let them hurt you." Myka sounded defiant.

Artie watched as Helena returned Myka's kiss. He actually felt bad interrupting Helena's healing touch on his Agent, but it was necessary.

He coughed once before speaking.

"So...what's the plan?"

Helena broke the kiss and turned to Artie and somewhat flushed Pete. Myka seemed charmed and slightly drugged still from Helena's lips just being on hers.

"I say we get that fire going and perhaps check that ankle isn't broken." Helena pointed to Arties left foot.

Myka and Pete instantly looked embarrassed, they had not realised Artie was in discomfort. Helena had heard the bone crack as Artie hit the basement floor, very little got by Helena and her heightened senses.

Pete pouted at the realisation they really were going to camp out in the seemingly haunted asylum. Helena felt to her coat pocket again and then to her back trouser pocket. She growled out loud as she felt the lighter she had searched for earlier in the basement. Helena approached Pete looking down at his booted size 13 feet again.

"It would seem Peter that your unique skill is called for again today." Helena pointed at the wooden bookshelf

As Pete broke apart one of the many bookshelves with his boots he sighed as the sun went down and the sky turned to black. Helena sat Artie down and carefully removed his left shoe. He winced as Helena then peeled off his wet sock. Myka got a small fire started, her nerdish Girl Scout training coming in hand finally. Artie's ankle was badly swollen but Helena thought it not broken. As the wood caught and the light and heat from the fire increased the inevitable crackling sound filled the room as did several shadows. There was nothing super natural about them but they unnerved all in the room none the less.

As they warmed their bodies and dried off their wet clothes Pete voiced his concerns.

"Will those ghosts come back?"

Pete starred at the door that led back down to the basement. Helena did not feel their presence but was on guard all the same. Pete sounded like a child yet she did not mock him for his question and fears.

"They're not ghosts." Artie stated

"No? What are they then?" Pete wondered.

Myka sat behind Helena and pulled her against her. Helena allowed herself to sink back into Myka and watch the flames dance around inside the fireplace. In a different circumstance this would be very romantic. Helena felt herself become aroused at the thought of lying with Myka in front of the fire and pleasing her sexually. Myka's thoughts were very much the same as she kissed the back of Helena's head and nuzzled her nose into her now dry hair? Myka wanted to make love to Helena, furniture throwing apparitions or not her hunger for Helena never died.

Helena pushed harder up against Myka as if reading her thoughts. She grabbed at Mykas hands and brought them around her waist. Myka squeezed Helena with strong arms and wished they could be somewhere safe and preferably in a bed.

"My father saw a ghost, well ghosts actually." Helena starred at the fire still as she spoke.

Artie looked at her his foot still swollen and sore. Pete moved in closer intrigued.

"Your father?" Pete was surprised Helena still had those memories from so long ago.

"Yes my father Peter, I did have one you know?" Helena half smiled and continued.

"Imagine being a resident of London before even I was born. One winter morning word gets about that three men were apprehended in the vicinity of the High Gate burial ground, a site where your relations happened to be interred, these men were carrying sacks containing the remains of five human beings. What would one's natural reaction to this news have been? To rush to the site to determine if your relations remained properly buried of course. Upon hearing the news a large crowd of people descended on the burial ground demanding entrance. Parish officers were called out to keep the crowd at bay but were unable to halt the flow of angry people. The crowd gained admittance and began to dig frantically at the ground, unearthing many empty coffins. This caused a reaction of those involved great distress and agitation of mind I imagine. Some, in a kind of frenzy, ran away with the coffins of their deceased relations. This was characteristic of a dark and gruesome period in the history of England termed the resurrection times.

On hearing the word resurrection Artie felt in his coat pocket to the list from the facility in Paris, all the artefacts together were related to the power of resurrection. Arties mind went in over drive as Helena carried on with her tale.

Resurrection times spanned some eighty years. During resurrection times and especially during the latter thirty years of the era citizens living in the major cities of the realm suffered from the very real fear that no sooner than their friends and relatives were buried they were 'resurrected' by thieves termed sack-em-up gentlemen, body snatchers, ghouls, or resurrection men to be sold to the highest bidder . Those who paid for these things were not Frankenstein's, but surgeons, medical school administrators, and teachers and students of anatomy. Rural churchyards were not immune from this threat- if they happened to be located near a medical school. The police were subtly encouraged to look the other way and could offer little protection. The motive behind such monstrous acts lay originally in humanitarian concerns because subjects were needed for scientific reasons. But towards the end of resurrection times the motive became less noble- profit. In some cases profit drove body snatchers to murder.  
The phenomenon was mostly confined to England. The rest of Europe did not share in the resurrection era. Like the weather it was very gloomy and unique to us.

My father claimed he saw apparitions in the local graveyard in broad daylight. He was not a man to tolerate nonsense and fiction. I believe he saw something. It was an event he would rarely discuss even with my mother without becoming distressed. Men like my father did not get distressed. I believe whatever he saw made him question a great many things. There is something amongst us, something that is very lonely and lost. Usually when cases of the super natural are physical acts of violence and destruction or just plain mischief, it's usually attracted to somebody or someplace that has suffered and endured great stress and agony. These apparitions are drawn to it.

The fire cracked loudly and Pete jumped visibly as did Myka. Artie starred at the list in his hands. As Artie placed the list back in his pocket his Farnsworth buzzed and he quickly flipped it open to the face of a very flustered Claudia, bringing Helena's tale to an end.

"Claudia what's wrong?" Artie shared the view of the interface with his fellow agents.

"You got a call from the facility in Paris." Claudia was rushing her speech.

"Agent DePaul?" Artie asked.

"Yea, he says the French cops are at the mausoleum you guys went to"

Helena grabbed the Farnsworth from a wounded Artie.

"My Christina, why are they there?" Helena was frantic.

"The casket Helena...it's gone." Claudia awaited a mighty roar in reaction from Helena

Helena said nothing, only broke free from Myka as Pete took the Farnsworth from her hands. Artie watched her; he was now coming to the same conclusion as his villain.

Artie tried to stand and Myka helped him up. He still kept his eyes on a now motionless Helena.

As he limped towards Helena he took the list from his pocket and gave it to her.

Helena read over it and looked away from her group.

Myka spoke

"Where has Christina's casket gone, we have to go to Paris."

Myka as always was ready to travel to the ends of the earth for Helena.

"No Myka we don't, Christina's casket is here." Artie spoke softly never stepping back from Helena.

Helena looked sharply at Artie.

"I am not behind this Artie I swear it." Helena was close to tears.

"I believe you, but somebody extremely close to you is Helena, and they have everything they need now to bring Christina back. They also know you are here." They always knew you would come here...


	17. In your secret service part Two

_When love is not madness, it is not love at all."_  
― Pedro Calderón de la Barca

1901

Earlswood Asylum, Red Hill Surrey.

The once white washed walls of the Earlswood Asylum now crawled with damp**. **Every Piece of wallpaper daggled at its top end, not unlike a head hung in shame. From behind the paper, in the top corner of the room grew a patch of increasing fungus and associated rot. This black trail of rot sprawled out across the ceiling; ending in a circular mass around a light fitting .The mistreatment of the patients at Earlswood now seemed physically manifested in the very bones of the structure. The fading light of day shone down into the basement from a series of small narrow windows. Not for the first time this day, the heavy rain poured. The city train passed by only three times a day, but for a few glorious seconds it muffled the screams and moans from within the asylums walls.

Dr Julian Clark was always well dressed. A new suit was made for him each month. Today, August 25th 1901 he wore a black silk jacket with matching waistcoat. His shoes were black leather and perfectly polished. He wore a white shirt and striking red tie. From his top pocket an equally striking red handkerchief sprouted from within and leaked out over his jacket front. His hair was black and was perfectly combed from a side parting. His lips were thin and a white scar cut into his face from his top lip to the base of his nose. His eyes were pale Blue and shifted to Grey depending on the light. The focal point of his outfit was a beautiful Gold Pocket Watch. It shone brightly in the light as it swung above his black heart. He sat motionless on one side of a cheaply crafted table. He perched with perfect posture on a simple wooden chair. As he nefariously leant closer to the table his jacket sleeves pulled back to display two solid gold cufflinks, they shone in the light just as proudly and decadently as the pocket watch. He placed both hands palm down on the table surface and stared forward intently. He sat perfectly still, his expression frozen as if waiting for his picture to be taken. His blue eyes faded and turned slate grey in the dying light. Dr Clark was not alone.

Sat opposite was a raggedy girl, unkempt and uncared for. Her dark hair was greasy and visibly crawled with lice. One eye was badly swollen and bruised; the other eye bore evidence of once being an enchanting green. Both eyes were now dull and fading like the dying flicker of candle light. Her pretty face bore yet more injury. A nasty deep cut on her left cheek, a split lip and swollen jaw. Her frame was skinny to the point of malnourished.

She rocked steadily in her chair, the pace of her fidgeting increasing second by second. She was dressed in a poorly constructed dress, made from what appeared to be old sacks normally used to carry vegetables. The dress barely covered her thighs which were covered in self inflicted nail and bite marks. They were infected and in bad need of treatment. She stopped moving at the sight of Dr Clark placing his hands on the table. She looked down at her own filthy hands, her finger nails black at the tips with dried blood. She lifted her hands and held them above the table. Her palms facing downward; they shook uncontrollably, as did her whole pitiful shell. Inside was nothing.

As her hands hovered above the table she stared back at Dr Clark, her eyes were drawn to the striking red tie and matching handkerchief. In a mad deranged fantasy she saw his tie as a quick flash of blood, the result of a sharp rusty blade slicing into his throat. Her eyes saw his handkerchief as yet more spurting plasma from a stake to the chest.

She momentarily shrieked with laughter, and then placed her hands on the table surface just as Dr Clark had done moments earlier. Dr Clark spoke, his voice rich, deep and regal.

"Now then isn't that better, much more civil."

The girl did not respond, she just shook more violently. Stood directly behind her was a Persian man, just as regal and out of place as Dr Clark.

"Now, we have a very important question for you my girl" He raised his voice.

She listened intently. Dr Clark new his next question would sear the heart of his latest experiment.

"How much would you like to see her again?"

Present day

Helena stood shakily by the fire. The heat had receded and the broken wood inside no longer crackled with life as it had an hour ago. She placed her hands on the wall above the fire place as if momentarily seeking its support. Her head sank and her dark locks cascaded downwards to completely obscure her face. Her hand trembled as it sought out the locket around her neck. Inside that sentimental piece of jewellery lay the image of her first true love, her Christina.

Artie moved closer towards Helena but stopped several paces from where her tense figure stood. He watched his villain hunch her back with every deep intake of air. It was almost as if the very oxygen she breathed was poison. He looked down at the floor unsure of what to say. Up until Paris he had been so certain H.G Wells was a villain, he had not totally abandoned that thought even now. The woman that stood in front of him was not the devious manipulator he knew her capable of portraying.

Helena was struggling to control her emotions. Her hands started to sweat and her heart strained in her chest. Anxiety and fear now fully saturated her insides. She breathed in deeper, filling her lungs with the sour air of the asylum. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her teeth together. The finger nails on her left hand now clawed their way through the old plaster on the wall; her right hand frantically twisted and turned the antique jewellery around her neck

Artie flinched as Helena's lone shadow morphed into a second. He stepped away from it and quickly glanced at Pete. Pete had also noticed the change to the shadow. He signalled to Myka who was still in shock from Claudia's message 5 minutes earlier. Agent Bering leant against a wall not far from Helena. The Farnsworth Claudia had just appeared on was clutched in her hands and held tightly to her chest. She glanced up and took notice of Pete's gestures to the floor around a crumbling Helena. Myka gently pushed herself off the wall and slowly walked towards Pete and Artie, her eyes never leaving the shadows on the floor.

Artie watched the two shadows morph into three. They still mimicked the movements of Helena. Artie glanced to the fading fire light and the moonlight streaming through the window. He wondered if this were a simple trick of the light.

Patches of damp stained the ceiling above. Pete's line of sight was taken to the far corner of the room. Agent Lattimer's vibes made his senses gravitate towards a new presence.

The atmosphere in one particular corner was unlike any other part of the room. The dying light from the fire and the angle of moonlight filtering through the window made it difficult to see.

Wanting to get a better view, Pete treads carefully towards to the corner as if approaching an aggressive animal. The air became cold, forcing Pete to nervously close his jacket. He stood still and focused his eyes, as if trying to solve a puzzle. From the darkness Pete spotted the cause of the change in energy to the gloomy corner. He swallowed hard as a lone shadow rocked itself back and forth. Tortured and lost it ceased its unhinged movements and stood to face Pete. He swallowed hard and strained his eyes, his hand hovering over his Tesla. He opened His mouth slowly and cautiously to inform Myka and Artie of the newly found visitor.

"Guys, what the hell is this?" Pete whispered.

Myka and Artie dare not look but could not leave Pete unaided. All three agents now approached the lone shadow. Pete stepped closer towards the dark wrath like being but Artie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare get any closer" Artie warned Pete.

"If memory serves they have a tendency to throw heavy objects in your direction" Artie kept his voice low.

Myka wondered if this lone shadow was connected to Helena or to the aggressors in the basement. Myka felt she had a fair idea of some of the sides of Her Villain. Myka knew that there was much more to learn about Helena, but the energy emanating from this entity was nothing she had _ever_ felt from Helena previously.

As Myka mused over the possibilities, the lone shadow slid up the wall towards the ceiling. It slithered gracefully above their heads like black ink slowly spilling across a white surface. Artie watched with amazement as it made its way over toward a still tense Helena. Artie could not help but duck the moment the entity travelled directly above him. The shadow in question halted on the ceiling directly above Helena and appeared to be staring unwearyingly down at her.

Pete grew protective and angry; his hand hovered over his Tesla again. Artie noticed his Agents intentions.

"That won't help Pete" Artie spoke quietly.

Artie remained transfixed by the sight above and around Helena. The shadows on the floor had now grown in number. Myka now trained her eyes on Helena. The Victorian author's back was more hunched than earlier, as if she were about to regurgitate. Her hair still hung forwards and her hands clawed and trebled against the wall, the old brick and plaster crumbling into dust at her finger tips. Her breathing was now to the point of being out of her control. Pete glanced from Myka to Artie to Helena. He felt as though a crescendo of fear and agony filled the room, which culminatedas the entity hovered above Helena. H.G. was bound to break apart, he was sure.

Artie thought of how Macpherson must have suffered these torments alone. He was sure these were the same shadows that he had lay claim to seeing often. How he would disperse them from Helena he did not know? Artie glanced over to Myka. Her face looked panicked and over wrought with concern. She was afraid, Artie thought. Not of the shadows, but of how she could talk Helena down off the precipice of grief and fear the time traveller was now stood on.

Myka moved nearer to Artie and leaned in close; both kept their eyes on Helena. Pete's eyes were firmly fixed on the ceiling shadow.

Myka spoke to Artie her voice filled with desperation.

"Artie, what can I say to her?"

Artie knew in that instant how to respond.

"Myka, you don't say anything, just hold her. That's all she needs"

Myka stepped closer towards Helena. Pete noticed the movement and called out in an aggressive whisper.

"Myka get back now!"

Myka Bering was born brave. She was born with the need to protect and defend those who could not fight alone. The great H.G Wells needed that protection now. Myka ignored her partner's demands and tiptoed slowly towards a shattering Helena. The ceiling shadow moved above Myka now and traced her movements. Myka only had eyes for Helena though, and now stood inches from the other woman's back.In one nimble movementAgent Bering moved in on Helena and encircled the Englishwoman into her arms, pulling the woman in towards her strong form. They always seemed to fit together so perfectly.

As the embrace enveloped Helena she let out a long exaggerated breath as if being submerged under water for too long. She fell back against Myka, her hands leaving the wall to clasp her saviour's hands. Myka felt the sharp pain of a Helena's blunt nails digging into her skin.

Myka spoke gently into the ear of her mate as the Englishwoman fought to come back to the world. "I have you Helena; you are safe with me I promise. I'm always here for you, always"

Artie watched on as Helena came back to them. The shadows on the floor retired into normality. How Myka had driven off Helena's Demons seemed nothing short of a fairy tale. Myka was gallant, capable of saving the whole world if called to. She was a true hero who needed no thanks for her good nature and lion's heart. Artie knew the simplest of gestures to be the most effective way to comfort a heavy heart, and so did Myka.

Helena turned to face Myka and clung to her tightly. Pete could not help but smile at how effortless his partner truly was. His thoughts of admiration and pride were broken by the voice of a now concerned Artie.

"Guys, we still have a problem."

Pete followed Artie's gaze to the ceiling.

The ceiling shadow quickly tumbled down the wall and careered intently towards the tangled bodies of the two lovers. Myka noticed the change in movement just as quickly as Pete and Artie. Keeping one strong arm protectively around Helena, Myka drew her gun with the other. She fired several booming shots into the shadow as it advanced. The old wooden floorboards splintered at the assault from the bullets. Myka felt Helena cling tightly to her wiry frame and bury her face into her shoulder and neck. Myka held her tighter. Helena had still not fully recovered from her meltdown and was very much the damsel in distress.

As the shadow raced closer towards them, Myka flashed back to the moment Helena whisked her up to safety several months earlier. The car that threatened their lives back then approached with the same reckless endangerment as the shadow did now. Pete and Artie were helpless as the shadow collided with Helena and Myka, knocking them to the ground. Myka landed on top of a recovering Helena. The shadow disappeared through the wall with Pete hot on its tail. He halted his pursuit before crashing through the decaying wall himself.

Myka steadied herself on her arms above Helena. She looked down at the Victorian from above and asked if she was ok?

Helena raised her hand to stroke Myka's heavy curls then ran her hands down the sides of the American's pretty face. She ran her thumbs gently across her lips and at that, Myka kissed into the palm of Helena's hand. Agent Wells was not use to being protected. All throughout her life she had never once been saved by someone else. The thought of allowing another person to save her was inconceivable. However, Myka did it so well and so irresistibly that Helena felt perfectly at ease in Mykas arms. It was a natural as falling rain.


	18. Rebirth

Helena heard the echoing click of her boot heels strike hard stone tile as she took in her new surroundings. The walls were covered in unglazed ceramic tiles and the ceiling was high. There was a row of long narrow windows at the top of the walls. Instantly, Helena was taken back to her youth by the variety of smells in the new room. She smelt Lime, soda and vinegar with bath brick and emery powder. All trademarks of Victorian cleaning practice. Helena's face showed nothing but deep thought. A frown now donned her handsome features. This place had not been a functioning building with any sort of services for decades. Why was it so clean?

"What the hell? Everything's so damn clean in here..." Pete stood between Artie and a bemused Helena.

Pete found himself more comfortable in this room than any other they had encountered thus far. The fact the part of the building was so well preserved did not seem to upset him as it did Helena.

"Is that an oven?" He asked Artie.

The Gas-fired range was exhibited at the Great Exhibition of 1851, and in 1868 the first portable gas ovens came onto the market; however, prejudice, fear of explosions and health scares about eating food impregnated with harmful fumes delayed the widespread introduction of the devices. Charles has refused to allow a gas fired anything in his home initially. He had feared his household would potentially blow up the entire street that he and Helena lived on.

Helena knew the builders of the Asylum viewed the installation of one of those 'un-trusted, modern marvels' a worthy gamble. Who would care if a building full of idiots, demons and freaks were killed on mass?

"Why are the windows so high?" Pete looked upwards with curiosity.

"Ventilation." That was all Helena could say. Her mind was still whirling.

Myka left the group as her attention was taken by a lonesome looking pot with a cloth to the side. Helena watched as Myka opened the solitary object. She cautiously sniffed the contents. Artie wobbled toward her.

"What is it?" Myka expected Artie to know.

"I'm not sure... some sort of paste?" He had no idea.

Helena walked over to the pair leaving Pete to turn the handle of a large spit in the corner of the room close to the old oven.

Helena took the pot from Myka and knew the contents immediately.

"It is Rottenstone and rapeseed oil. It is used to clean brass and tin." Helena glanced around the room as she answered nonchalantly, handing the pot back to Myka.

While the other agents were discussing the pot of cleaner Pete happened across a small doorway. As he opened the door he discovered a small room full of a variety of meats, shellfish, poultry and cheeses, as well as fruits such as peaches, pineapples and grapes.

"Look what's for dinner honey!" Pete beckoned Myka over excitedly.

"Helena, come take a look at this." Myka looked over at a bemused Helena.

As Helena and Artie headed over to the newly discovered larder Artie's ankle gave out. He stumbled and fell heavily into a rack on the wall. Countless items fell from their hooks and rolled across the floor. The noise was so great that it made Myka cover her ears and wince. Helena had attempted to stop Artie from hitting the floor but his weight was too much. He ended up lay surrounded by a variety of kitchen utensils.

All three agents scrambled across the floor to Artie's foot.

Helena rolled up Artie's trouser leg. His ankle had swollen up, and she thought perhaps her first diagnosis had been inaccurate. Artie's ankle was likely broken after all.

"I think it wise you do not walk on this ankle Artie." Helena looked over to Pete and Myka.

Artie protested but knew Helena was correct. He would slow all of them down and eventually the pain would become too much to bare. He had no choice but to stay behind.

"I'll stay with him." Pete began to sit Artie up.

Myka eyed Pete with suspicion.

"You're staying for the food." Myka folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Usually Mykes, you would be right. Seriously though, I would never leave anybody alone in this place!"

Helena helped Pete make Artie comfortable.

"I suggest you look for materials to make a crutch. We will need to get Artie out of here somehow."

"Look, Helena you go on with Myka. Pete and I will figure out a way to get me mobile again." Artie winced as he spoke.

As Helena and Myka headed toward the kitchen's exit, Artie shouted to them.

"Look out for each other!"

Myka and Helena exited the kitchen straight into a much larger area. This space reminded Myka of a prison cafeteria. There were rows upon rows of tables with bench seating. At every seat Myka saw small metal eyelets. Some eyelets still had chains through them.

"My God, they chained people as they ate!" Myka was disgusted.

"You mean _when_ they ate." Helena corrected her.

Myka stopped dead. The taller agent was suddenly aware that Helena had not seen the report Mrs Frederick had shown her. Myka sat down at one of the tables, head in hands. Helena did not notice the loss of her companion at first and continued on. As the Victorian came to the far end of the room she found the door locked with no other means of exit. Helena pulled at the rusted handle and then tapped on the wooden surface of the door. She deemed it to be an interior door and perhaps not as solid as a modern day fire-door.

"We might be able to force it down together." Helena stated.

When the time traveller received no reply she turned around realizing Myka was not by her side. She saw the other woman several yards away sat at a table. Helena approached her lover, and on reaching the table chose to sit opposite Myka.

"What is it?" Helena eyed Myka suspiciously.

Back with Artie and Pete

After the other two agents left, Pete decided to make use of the food. He shouted to Artie from within the larder and Artie could do nothing but shout back. Most of Pete's comments were not understandable as he spoke with a mouth full of fruit, cheese and bread.

Artie's Farnsworth began to chime. He opened the device to Mrs Frederick's face appearing. Claudia seemed sullen by her side.

"Artie where is Agent Wells?" Mrs F demanded at once.

"She and Myka have gone on without me. I seem to have bro-" Artie was cut off.

"I suggest you call her back immediately." Again Mrs F' tone was demanding. There was no room for argument.

"What happened?" Artie's voice strained with trepidation.

Mrs Frederick handed the Farnsworth to Claudia.

"Hey Artie," she said happy to see him.

"Hey Claudia." Artie's tone was sociable, but it did nothing to mask the anxious look on his face.

Claudia rushed to explain her most recent findings.

"So I figured H.G.'s books must still be earning royalties right? First, I googled the ass off the H.G. Wells the world knows-Charles to us, yeah? Then I did some hacking off my very own. Turns out he was married twice, the first being his cousin Isabel."

Claudia glanced over at Mrs Frederick who blankly stared back at her.

"What! Am I the only one who thinks that's weird?" Claudia shrugged.

No comment came from Artie but Pete did grimace in the background poking his head out from behind the larder door.

"Ok, moving on then..." Claudia saw the stern look on Mrs F and an impatient scowl from Artie.

"So, Charles carried on writing after his sister's 'death'." Claudia air quoted the word death.

"Most of his later novels were not science fiction. The books were more about socialism and political musings - kinda makes sense really with H.G.'s sci-fi flavour all gone! Anyway, Charles also wrote a ton about the "New Woman" and the Suffragettes."

Artie became frustrated at Claudia's ramblings.

"Claudia, get to the point!" He snapped at her.

"Alright jeez...the H.G. Wells estate is unclaimed. Charles' youngest son Anthony died in 1987. If no legal heir can be found to take the inheritance - for instance, if every single heir in the line of intestate succession has predeceased the decedent - the property will forfeit to the state. There is so much money it has to be given an extended period of years to find said heir or for someone to step forward."

Artie still failed to see how this was at all relevant.

"Artie, someone has been trying to pass themselves off as being a living relative..."

"What! Who?" Artie's mind spun.

"This guy." Claudia held up a CCTV print out.

"Who the hell is that?" Artie was shocked.

Mrs Frederick popped her head into shot.

"As I said Arthur, you really do need to call back Agent Wells. Perhaps she will know who our new player is."

Claudia smiled gleefully into the Farnsworth.

"Myka is hooked up with one hell of a sugar mama Artie, ka-ching!" Claudia winked.

Artie could not believe Claudia would actually think H.G. would be able to make a claim to this fortune. His response was immediate.

"Yes, well, if it were at all possible for her to explain the fact that she is H.G. Well's 146-year-old sister - whom due to 19th century prejudice had to use her brother as a pseudonym, because as a woman, she would not have been able to sell books! Yes Claudia, I can just hear the dollar signs now! Would you like your money in cash or cheque Miss Wells?"

Mrs Frederick imparted a small smile at Artie's rant, Claudia just pouted.

"Send me that CCTV image!" And with that, Artie slammed the Farnsworth shut.

Back with Helena and Myka.

"The Regents... they knew about this place. I'm sure they have something to do with all this and Christina..." Myka still had her head in her hands.

"Sit up straight and explain yourself properly." Helena's tone was short and stern. The earlier meltdown was now unmistakably out of her system.

Myka did as she was instructed without a second thought.

Myka needed to choose her words carefully. How would she explain to Helena that the Regents had betrayed her? Treating her like a lab rat...fearing her brilliant mind to such an extent that they had kept her bronzed for much longer than she should have been. Myka hoped Helena would appreciate directness more than anything else.

"Helena, Mrs Frederick showed me a report on this place."

"What did it say?" Helena stared directly into Myka's hazel eyes.

"Two additional subjects bronzed - 1901, R.E.H."

Helena did not respond. She kept unflinching eye contact with Myka.

"And where are these additional subjects now?" Helena pried.

Myka studied Helena's face. She looked the perfect picture of calm. Behind those dark eyes Myka could see the gears turning. Helena's impressive brain absorbed information quickly and logically. Her tone masked something Myka could not decipherer though. With each second that passed, Myka felt the grip of unease build in the pit of her stomach.

"Mrs Frederick said they never found out. The Regents that were taken out in that cafe were the only ones with the answers...Helena they're all dead."

"How terribly convenient that is." Helena's reply was flippant.

"Helena, I know R.E.H. is -"

"Royal Earlswood Hospital." Helena cut Myka off.

Helena looked beyond her lover, her gaze faraway.

"Yes, Helena, what did McPherson tell you when he de-bronzed you?"

Helena did not answer. Instead she looked to the left, then to the right of Myka before staring directly at her again. Myka still found Helena's tone far too unmoved for the subject they were discussing.

"Helena please...what did he tell you?"

Helena glanced up to the ceiling then again beyond Myka. She again looked Myka in the eye as she finally responded.

"He told me a great deal of things, most of which I was already perfectly aware of."

After a long pause of silence Myka sighed and stood to leave. The agent stopped her retreat when Helena continued.

"He told me the Regents that bronzed me were all liars, cheats and scoundrels. He told me they had manipulated me. They never truly planned to have me de-bronzed, hence why he intervened."

"He intervened for his own selfish purpose." Myka was blunt.

Helena laughed out loud.

"My dear girl is that not what we all do? Pursue selfish purposes? All humans are inherently selfish."

"Do you include me in that statement?"

That was the first time Myka saw Helena's expression soften and defrost since the conversation started. The time traveller gazed at Myka with nothing but adoration and affection but no words left her lips.

Helena knew of the Regent's betrayal. In part, that was what made her initial plan to destroy the world that much sweeter. The extra time she had spent bronzed had only added to her hatred and dissolution of people and life on earth. Myka had shattered that mindset though. The American brought her back to the land of the living, of the hopeful. Helena had done all she could to cut out her own heart and discard it. She had refused to believe anyone could remake her soul again after losing Christina...Myka had proven to be her salvation. The Englishwoman winced at the thought of what terrible damnation she had originally prepared for the inhabitants of this modern day world.

Myka placed her head in her hands. At that her Farnsworth buzzed. Arties large round face appeared.

"Myka put HG on." Myka passed the Farnsworth to Helena.

"Helena do you know who this is? He seems to know a lot about you."

Artie used Pete's Farnsworth to show a grainy CCTV image.

Helena's face turned the whitest shade of pale Myka had ever seen.

"That is not possible..." She whispered.


	19. Rebirth part Two

Helena dropped the Farnsworth before Myka could catch it.

Myka tried to snap her lover out of the trance-like state that she had fallen into.

"Helena, who was that? He looks...Victorian."

But Helena was not listening. The gears of her mind were turning at a more rapid pace than before. The thoughts seemed to agitate her. The calm exterior was rapidly vanishing and Helena felt lost. Her memory at times was fractured and incomplete. It played in her head like damaged film.

Helena's mind took her back to a much earlier point in her life.

London 1887 (Wells' Residence)

Helena's right arm rested in a sling. Her fingers were visibly swollen and her jaw bruised.

"You really should take more care sister."

From the comfort of his arm chair Charles watched on as Helena fumbled single-handedly with her teapot. Her most recent warehouse mission had seen her encounter a formidable fighting foe. Her right shoulder was dislocated and wrist badly strained. It was Helena's pride that hurt more than her injuries. Rarely did she return home from warehouse missions so beat up. It was atypical when foes got the better of her in combat. This most recent mission had taught Helena the meaning of 'underestimating your opponent'. Her physical injuries and pride would heal. Explaining her injuries to Charles were perhaps more of an issue.

"Where did this happen again?"

"Brother, I have told you in the clearest of terms. I was crossing Tottenham Court Road and failed to see the approaching carriage. My fault entirely for not looking, I shall survive I assure you."

Helena continued to struggle with the teapot, spilling its contents across the table surface.

Sophie entered the room.

"Miss, let me." Sophie smiled.

Helena scanned Sophie's form from top to bottom as the servant poured her tea. It was a coveting not missed by Charles. He could not help but roll his eyes. Helena mimicked the eye roll back at him in a juvenile fashion.

Suddenly a knock to the front door was heard and Sophie left to answer.

"Are we expecting a guest?" Helena quizzed her brother.

"That, dear sister, is a highly recommended physician to attend your injuries..."

Helena rose from her seat clearly frustrated with Charles.

"Firstly, what is wrong with our usual doctor? And secondly, Charles I do not need medical assistance!"

At that, Sophie escorted in their guest.

"Helena this is Dr Julian Clark, he is to replace our current family physician."

Helena took an instant dislike to the man standing next to Sophie. His general manner repelled her and he reeked of misogyny. There was something about him that just felt _wrong_.

"Oh my, we have been getting into mischief haven't we?" Clark condescended.

Helena broke herself free of the memory.

"We have to leave this room right now." Helena demanded.

Myka noticed the crack in her voice and the panic in her eyes.

"Helena, no. Sit down."

Helena spun on her heels and grabbed Myka by the arms to hoist her up.

"Get up and help me get us both through this door. Now!"

Myka ripped her arm back. She refused to be bullied by Helena.

"No! Not till you explain what is going on."

At that, Helena leapt over the table top and pushed Myka down to the floor, taking the brunt of a chair that was originally aimed at her lover.

Myka rapidly scrambled to her feet searching out their attacker. All at once, Myka understood what Helena's mass distraction was throughout the conversation. The older woman was trying to save Myka the sight of what now lay at the far end of the dining hall...

The 'occupants' from the basement were now gathered on the other side of the room. How long it had taken for so many to gather she did not know.

More airborne objects collided with the wall behind the two agents. Other missiles ricochet violently off the tables around them. Myka yelped as something with a sharp metallic edge grazed her side, tearing her shirt and cutting her flesh. Suddenly, Helena was pulling her to her feet and dragging her toward the door.

From behind Myka heard a gut wrenching female sounding scream. The echo of it tore at her soul. The only time the she had heard a comparable noise was from the lips of a mother receiving news of her child's premature demise. A memory Myka would rather forget from her time in the Secret service.

"My God, that sounded too close to human!" Myka said.

Once they reached the door, both women kicked at the door in unison. The combined strength broke the door down, tearing the wood from its hinges. The agents fell through the doorway landing on each other in a sprawled heap. Helena was the first to her feet. She clutched at Myka's wrist before sprinting off, towing the taller woman behind her. Neither agent glanced back at their pursuers.

Both women ran until their lungs burnt. Myka felt the muscles in her thighs tighten with each footfall. The agents tore down hallways and cut through various rooms. Furniture shattered and splintered around them. All manner of debris whistled past Myka's head. She dare not look back. The deathly wailing still emanated from the shadows as the black shapes scrambled along the walls. Like a tsunami, the dark tide of pain and misery splashed at their heels and threatened to drown them if they stopped running.

As the agents sprinted down what seemed to be a never ending corridor, Myka spied two large solid wooden doors in the distance; the entrance to a reception area she assumed. She pulled the gun out of her holster which made her lose pace-just a fraction of a second. It was enough for some of the inky blackness to land an angry swipe to the back of her neck. Her scalp tingled at the sensation of the unnatural force making contact with her skin. An icy chill spread through her bones and her chest tightened with fear. Unexpectedly, Myka started to doubt her ability to shoot accurately whilst on the move. Myka fired several deafening rounds making Helena jump. The shrieks reached an unbearable volume, still as human and horrible as ever before.

The shots Myka fired met their target. Wood splintered around the lock and handles of the double doors ahead. Agent Bearing hoped it be enough to weaken the barrier and allow Helena and herself to escape their attackers.

The women kicked at the set of doors in perfect synchronisation and the entry ripped wide open. As they crossed the threshold, both took immediate note of the change in flooring as every step now echoed and resonated across perfectly polished marble. On first glimpse, Myka realized this area must have been a small chapel; a place of prayer and reflection for the wicked staff or the infamous Earlswood Asylum.

The shadowy pursuers splattered and dispersed at the open entryway, like birds hitting a glass window pane. It was as if the phantoms were being denied entry to this hallowed ground. The inertia of stopping so suddenly caused Myka to stumble onto the floor as the heels of her boots jammed into the marble slabs. The sound recreated the familiar squeak of a shoe on a basket ball court. Myka collapsed in a heap but promptly flipped round to watch the last of the shadows dissipate into nothing. Without warning the solid wooden doors slammed shut by their own accord. Then it quickly dawned on Myka...they had been herded all the way to this very room.

Back with Artie and Pete

Artie heard a clatter and male voices.

Startled and unable to move he attempted to alert Pete. After several attempts to verbally warn his agent, Artie had no choice but to try something else. With his one good ankle Artie stretched out for a ladle that had not been picked up from his earlier tumble. He managed to reach it and readied himself for the throw. He knew there would be only one chance at this, so he took the time to aim his shot.

He threw the ladle and watched as it sailed through the air and into the larder. The noise that followed confirmed his target was hit.

"Ouch! Artie what the hell?"

As Pete emerged from behind the door food in hand, Artie frantically beckoned him over. Pete was confused at first, but after a second clatter was heard the agent understood the reason behind Artie's ladle assault. Thinking fast, Pete got behind Artie and picked him up under his arms. Pete tried to make the least amount of noise as possible as he dragged Artie toward the larder. With all his strength Pete pulled Artie into the small space with him and partly closed the door.

From the narrow crack in the door Pete spotted two burly men. They were forcefully escorting a tall male-looking figure through the kitchen. The prisoner's wrists were tied behind his back and a black bag covered his face.

"What can you see?" Artie questioned.

With no response from his agent, Artie unceremoniously rolled himself over to get a view through the crack in the door. He instantly regretted moving and let out a pain filled gasp of air. The burly men stopped in their tracks.

The larger of the two guards motioned for the other to investigate the larder. This caused the prisoner to be left solely in the larger man's care. As soon as the masked prisoner felt the retreat of one of the guards, he bucked wildly out of the grip of the other. The three wrestled and fought, scattering all manner of items across the stone floor. The prisoner barrelled into the smaller man knocking the guard to the ground, the black bag falling from his head. Pete pulled his Tesla aiming it through the crack in the doorway. The skirmish out in the kitchen continued until the prisoner was struck on the head from behind. The captive felt the hard Victorian stone collide with his face as his body hit the floor. Just before losing conscious he saw the intruders in the larder. Artie, also laying side on face to the stone floor, looked right into the eyes of the prisoner.

"My god Pete, its Kosan!"

Back in the Chapel

Myka's curly hair was wild around her face and her muscles were tired and tense from the run. This was no time to rest. She gingerly got off the ground and quickly scanned the darkened chapel for Helena. The darkness made it difficult to see, but the Englishwoman could not have gone far. Myka slowly walked the room using a continued funnel vision from left to right. She held her gun ready to fire and took each step with amplified caution. Adrenaline coursed through her weary body. She was ready for action and just needed to find her Helena. She did not need to look far.

The woman in question stood motionless, staring fixedly across the room. Her hands hung defeated at her sides. Myka called out to her lover from behind while still scanning the area for danger. When she reached Helena's side she saw what was transfixing the other woman.

Christina's casket sat elevated on a platform surrounded by every artefact that went missing from the facility in Paris.

"Helena, step away. I need you to walk toward me now." Myka's voice was low and calm.

Helena did not respond. She continued to stare at the casket, her face becoming more contorted with rage as the seconds ticked by. Abruptly, her shadow splintered into two. Myka saw the whites of her eyes darken and flicker.

Myka holstered her gun and stood in front of her Helena.

"Helena...please..." Myka whimpered.

Helena pushed past Myka and walked toward the casket. Laying her hands on the smooth surface, she caressed its top and sides and then stepped away angrily. Helena circled the casket then stopped dead in her tracks. Her gaze focused on the Chaplin door.

"CLARK!" Her voice boomed as she shouted.

Helena demanded the presence of the person she feared was behind all of the macabre in this soulless building. The Victorian clenched her fists awaiting a response.

All of a sudden the double doors of the chapel opened. Pete could be heard protesting. Artie, Pete and a semi conscious Kosan were thrown down at Myka's feet. Myka darted a quick look at Artie and Pete. Artie peered across at a bloodied Kosan. All three were bound at the wrist, both burly goons standing behind them.

Within moments of the new arrivals, shadows descended upon Helena, holding the dark haired woman firmly in their grasp. Instinctively, Myka made a move to aid the other woman but promptly found her own body restrained by the shadows as well. They appeared from the surrounding walls and from the ceiling above. Myka fought just as hard as Helena for freedom, but to no avail.

At that, the Chaplin door creaked open dramatically and Helena came face to face with a man who should have died decades ago. Dr Clark emerged from the room beyond and stood proudly in front of Helena, almost as if awaiting applause. Immaculately dressed and pruned, the good doctor held himself with all the same Victorian pomp and grandeur as Helena.

His chin always slightly elevated, he eyed Helena from top to bottom. Helena breathed in and out heavily. She kept her eyes on Clark at all times. Even though Helena was restrained, he sensibly kept out of her reach. Myka eyed the similarity in stance and mannerism of the two Victorians. Helena and Clark were clearly of the same breeding and class.

"Helena Wells, my God! How magnificent! The most chased brilliant creature ever to grace lady London! Have you heard what has become of her?"

Clark shook his head and closed his eyes in disgust.

"I witnessed her fall whilst you slept."

"Please do not bore me with your patriotic posturing of our glorious Victorian era and empire - an empire that allowed men like you the power to cheat death!" Helena hissed.

Clark seemed unharmed by the comment.

"Heavens, just a mere glimpse of you is perfectly capable of stopping a man's heart."

"If only..." Kosan interrupted.

His slur earned him a kick in the ribs from a guard. Clark strolled over to Kosan.

"The resemblance is beyond striking Helena, no?"

Clark held Kosan's chin in his hand and roughly turned his head to face Helena. The Kosan of today did indeed look very much like his dead ancestor.

Clark gripped Kosan's chin tighter as he spoke.

"Your great grandfather was besotted with her you know? He never left her side." Clark sneered at Helena.

Helena glared back straining against the shadowy bonds.

"Your Mrs Frederick soon put a stop to that..." Clark glanced across to Artie.

"You're an evil black hearted wretch. You sir, are the devils work, nothing more." Helena cut Clark off.

"And what of you Helena?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

Myka continued to struggle against the shadows as Clark carried on with his surmise of Helena.

"'A notorious spinster and socialite', I believe the Times Newspaper called you. 'A mere passenger in her brother's successes and accolade'...but we all know that's not the case, don't we? Tell me, what childhood guilt allowed you to pour all of your imagination into that half witted idiot brother of yours? Be thankful that your bronzing sparred you his socialist lectures and ramblings."

Helena's eyes were as black as night. She tried to lunge forward at Clark but the shadows held her in place. Clark leaned in for a closer inspection. He peered curiously at Helena's black eyes.

"How fascinating...how much hatred and homicidal anger did you marinate yourself in within your bronze stasis? Such a selfish woman!" Clark scolded.

"And of course you're a fine picture of self righteousness." Helena scoffed.

Clark stopped in his tracks. For the first time seemed wounded by Helena's comment.

"_Somebody_ had to look after her Miss Wells. _Somebody_ had to care for her when you just abandoned her." Clark raised his voice.

Pete glanced over at Myka, as if the same thought had crossed their minds at the exact same moment. Pete's face turned white and Myka felt her stomach turn over.

"I did not abandon my daughter, you maniac! She was taken from me! You know that!" Helena shouted back at Clark.

"Who said anything about your daughter?" Clark looked back disappointedly.

Myka's heart sped up. Her mind flashed with bits of the past, present and future. Every piece of the story now slotted into place. The Regents deaths, the reports she had read, Paris, London...she knew Helena truly had no idea what was about to come next.

Myka fought her bonds madly. Before she could warn Helena the shadows muffled her mouth rendering her speech indecipherable. Myka nodded emphatically at Pete. Her partner thought just as she did. Damn, they were such a good team! Pete stared at Helena, but the words did not come.

Clark continued. He stood face to face with Helena.

"Tell me...why is it the great Helena Wells can send a rocket to the stars, dream up an epic alien invasion, but yet she cannot tell a woman that she loves them?"

For the first time, Helena did not reply.

"They just fall at your feet don't they? Enthralled and bewitched. Just enslaved to your every desire! Their hearts and their bodies, what exactly is it that you do to their bodies to make them so..._obsessive_?"

Helena still remained mute. She now felt bare and unguarded.

Clark strolled over to Myka. She snarled and strained to get at him.

"Look at this one, my word! This young buck would no doubt give her life for you. She holds in her heart the belief you can be domesticated." Clark laughed.

"You're a cruel beast Clark," Helena stated coldly.

Dr Clark shook his head in disbelief at Helena.

"The cruellest thing, my dear, is the gift you give them...you make these women feel special when all you see is empty space. You are the cause of all this." Clark pointed an angry finger toward the Chaplin door.

The Chaplin door cracked open again. Myka made one last attempt to escape while Pete could only close his eyes. Helena looked on as a female figure emerged and slowly crept toward her.

Helena's innards churned and her throat dried up. Her body was numb, falling slack against the shadowy restraints. Speech escaped her completely. Clark looked on with glee as his experiment made its grand entrance; it was a moment that he had prepared for over a century ago.

The shadows released Helena and returned en-masse to their creator, their origin, their home...to Sophie. Helena slumped to the floor, legs collapsing beneath her. The novelist's trembling hands failed to push her up from the ground - to see a face that haunted her. Helena could not breathe. She sobbed and gasped laying flat on her back.

Sophie inched closer every second armed with Prokop's Knife. An inky, black veil-like trail followed this once ordinary girl. Helena's boots began to frantically slip and slide on the marble floor as she tried to back away from a girl that she did indeed at one time love.

Artie saw nothing of the H.G. Wells he knew and feared. All he saw was an agent down.

"Agent Wells! On your feet, get on your god damn feet now!" Artie ordered.

With all Sophie's focus on Helena, the shadows weakened their hold on Myka. Breaking free, she rushed to Helena's aid planting herself directly between Helena and Sophie.

Agent Myka Bearing stood tall and defiant. Her feet were shoulder width apart, her body side on. Her strong arms lifted with intent as she took aim down the barrel of her gun. A deft finger lightly itched at the trigger, ready to take the shot.

Helena cried out.

"Myka don't!"

Helena was now bearing witness to a living horror that was in part her making; her misdeed, her selfishness, her own darkest villain.

* * *

Next: Rebirth part Three (End)...


End file.
